


Until our last heartbeat

by MyladyH



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Doc is kind of Rogue (X-Men), Earps ruled Purgatory, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Nicole Haught Backstory, Nicole is kind of Wolverine, Protective Waverly Earp, They are supposed to be enemies but fall in love, Waverly is a sunbeam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyladyH/pseuds/MyladyH
Summary: Purgatory is divided into two groups. Pure humans and mutants. The king of Purgatory, in a clear sign of hatred, proclaims that all the non-pure must be killed, actions that produced an endless war. The mutants end up running away and hiding for their lives. Nicole Haught has inherited a genetic mutation from her father that gives her the ability to have claws and regenerate her skin. She is forced to join the X-Men a group of mutants led by Director Dolls when King Ward declares a second war. On her way to help end the tyrant government of Earp, she will meet Waverly, a tender and friendly chestnut-haired that little by little will earned her heart despite the antagonism between their peoples'."It doesn't matter if I die, Waverly. I will love you with every beat of my heart until it stops beating. Dying fighting  to be free from this irrational hatred is worthy.""For the first time in my life, I prefer to be selfish, Nicole. Losing you for this peace is not fair. What value would peace have if I no longer have you by my side? What value would my heartbeats have if your’s  are not there to keep them accompany? "
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 21
Kudos: 133





	1. The war

Chapter 1: The war

“In the kingdom of the two thrones. Mrs. and Mr. Ostrich lived in peace ...”

"But you already told us that story, Nicky!" complained a little girl with auburn-haired falling over her shoulders like a short curl curtain as she rubbed her hazel eyes trying to hide her tiredness. The pale-skinned woman, who had started the story, smiled and settled in the middle of the bed. Another girl, identical to the first one, rested on the auburn-haired woman's stomach with a pout.

“Mom always has original and great stories. You always tell us the same” a little girl, combed with cute braids, protested.

The chocolate-eyed woman sighed and sank more into the bed. Her eyes planted on the ceiling as the two girls stared at her expectantly. Then a huge smile brightened the older redhead’s face. She quickly rearranged herself, sitting down in an Indian manner.

“Did I tell you story of how Purgatory's peace agreement was endorsed?” asked the redhead, touching her chin. "No, because you always tell the same one," replied the girl with curly hair, and her twin nodded quickly. 

"I could tell you, but ... I don't know ... it's a little boring ..." the chocolate-eyed woman touched her chin thoughtfully while frowning. “Candy! We'll tell momma that you don't want to tell us the cool story!” threatened the twin combed with braids.

"Oh but momma can't do anything to me," Nicole commented with a victory smile and her companions pouted.

"She will send you to the couch," the one with the loose hair warned.

"And I'll tell her that you are calling me Nicky instead of mommy!" accused them Haught while crossing her arms.

"But you always tell us that we have to call you Nicky," the twins complained almost in unison.

Nicole was silent for a few seconds and the twins looked at her with their big eyes, eager to hear the new story. Mommy Nicole always told the same story. The story that spoke of a group of ostrichs and how they had gone from living in harmony to living in permanent danger. The girls loved to listen to the story, but it was exciting to hear a new one.

"Okay! I'll tell it! But it's long and I will nip you both if any of you attempt to fall asleep!” warned them the mom, settling between the girls again.

The girls smiled and clapped. Michelle, the auburn girl with the braids, settled on her mommy's side. Haught welcomed her with only one of her arms. Wyn, the one with the wavy hair and piercing gaze, rested on her mother's stomach, staring straight at her. Nicole breathed in and out two times ... it always gave her a little thrill to remember that story ...

“Purgatory, an old, dusty kingdom, was separated into two races when one of our heroines was born...

...............

It was a cloudy, freezing night in January when she was born. Not a single star, not a single pulsar, could be detected in the sky. The moon was full, circular, and majestic. The lycanthropes howled uncontrollably. The house where she first opened her eyes was immense and warm. She was cocooned by purple blankets. Her mother was a bit perspiring after hours of labor. With a smile on her lips, Mommy Haugh stroked her tiny's girl nearly invisible hair.

Mr. Nicholas Haught, one of the leaders of the group known as the X-Men's, leaned on his cane and watched his daughter while embracing his first-born, Nick. The boy with curly red hair had an enormous smile on his lips. He had a sister now and that was a reason for the boy to not stop grinning for at least a decade.

The family had a clear inclination toward names that began with the letter N. It had been that fashion for several generations. As the family tradition dictated. They named the tiny, adorable girl, Nicole. The small girl should have grown up in an environment inundated by peace and love.

Sorrowfully, when Nicole was only four-years-old, war burst out in Purgatory. The kingdom had always been divided between the Purgatorians, firstly led by Wyatt Earp, and the X-Men, a group comprised of those who experienced genetic mutations. The tongues said that there was a prophecy: the true children of the sun, the descendants of the purest brightness, would put an end to the age of mutants.

The king of Purgatory, named Ward Earp, declared the age The end of mutants’. A sack of gold would be given to anyone who assassinated the X-men. The Earps’ and his army, the revenants, were powerful. The mutants fought hard to preserve their lives. After four months and hundreds of deaths, the oppressed group chose to hide. There was no way to approach the king and persuade him that there was no reason to despise them. There wasn't a reason to kill them.

Nick Haught was one of those who died in the mutants’ hunt. The Haught family mourned his loss for months. Nicholas has one of the strangest ever know modifications. A mutation he had passed down to his two children. Not only did he possess the ability to regenerate, but he also possessed three retractable claws in each hand. In the first hunt, the claws of the man were melted by a strange substance created by the king Earp: vibranium. The strong man feared for the well-being of his family.

Fearing the worst, the Haught family closed the doors of the magnificent residence and ran deep into the Forgotten Forest. The forest became their sanctuary. Around them, many others continued to organize. They were a small conglomerate of mutants, each family, living in their own world.

Nicole grew up protected by the security of a small but comfy house. A home with dark hallways, wine-red curtains, rugs without a trace of dust, and long stairs. The little girl was developing swiftly. She attended classes with Mommy Lily, who laughed at the red-haired girl's witticisms and tried to answer all her doubts.

Adolescence came like a flash. The auburn-haired woman used her claws for the first time when she turned fifteen. Nicole loved her claws. They were dark-gray and shone when exposed to the sun: they made her feel invincible. When she turned fifteen, her mother also gave her a charm that has a hazel gem embedded in it. The gem was of Nicole’s favorite color, quickly followed by blue. She fell in love with that amulet.

In the shelter of the house, the young woman learned to fight and acquired the craft of archery. Sometimes she assisted her mother with her potions at the family's laboratory. She knew by view thousands of herbs, and she hated the smell of the thyme that her mom utilized to create the skin’s regeneration solution.

At night, when the waning moon was displayed in the sky, the red-haired woman would stand at the edge of a window. Resting her forearms on the edge, the woman observes fascinated at the half-blue glow that seemed to walk in front of that star that reflected the sun's light. Then she will look at the other houses in the distance and wondered if there were other young people like her.

…..

“The stars count that those destined to hate each other will end falling in love. That the sun will finally catch up with the moon, in that endless race that they began when they fell in love. The implacable moon and the naive sun: stubborn lovers. When they became one, the irrational hatred that separated their people would be finally eradicated” narrated Nicole.

“That's a great prophecy Mommy!” Wyn exclaimed interrupting the narration.

“Are you the moon? You always look at the sky at night.” Questioned Michelle, interested in deciphering each character.

"Mmmm why do you assume that? This may be just a fictional story. " lied the red-haired woman with a smile. “Mommy doesn't have that much imagination to make up such a cool story!" joked Wyn with a smile. Her adorable dimples eliciting a smiled on Nicole’s face.

"Well, maybe I'm the moon," the red-haired woman admitted.

“Continue, continue. We will not speak again” promised Wyn making a sign to her sister to stay quiet. Although she was the one doing most of the talking.

“If any of you interrupt again, it will be the end of storytime” warned the redhead before succumbing to her memories again.

…..

Nicole’s Haught life was perfect in her dark, miniature palace. Surrounded by arrows and books. She didn't know the outside world beyond the edge of her beloved window. The world outside, unknown and fascinating, was a great enigma, but she was satisfied with reading books about it.

Everything changed one rainy, cloud afternoon. The brunette had turned nineteen two days ago. She was lost in thought in front of a Calderon. Frowning every time the thyme odor emanating from a steaming beaker reaches her nose. Noises were heard on the first floor of the house. Nicole could listen from yards away. She stood up with a grimace and ran downstairs. When the woman peered into the vestibule, she saw a man talking to her parents.

“The Earp’s are declaring war again. We are decided to reorganize. It's time for us to defy those who disturb us. It's time to fight.” explained a pale copper-colored man. Nicole found his face very serious. For a teenager, the man didn’t seem like a very nice person.

“My husband already told you he lost his claws. And I’m losing my vision. We will not be of help." Lily explained, the teenager knew that her mother was not blind, but she would never contradict her.

As a thing planned by fate, Nicole, who didn't consider herself clumsy, hit a vase, it broke immediately and attracted everyone's attention. Lily’s face showed terror when she saw her little daughter standing near the stairs. With her black pants and blue wool sweater. With her cherish amulet around her neck and sparkling chocolate eyes. So young and full of life. Just what the leader, director of the X-Men, had sent to recruit.

" I see that you both are disabled to fulfill the function. But the young woman looks in good physical condition. She will have to report to the middle of the field tomorrow to be transferred to the base. Otherwise, the Haughts' family will be expelled from the group" the man warned and Nicole widened her eyes.

The young red-haired didn't understand what was happening. She hadn't learned enough about the Earps or the foundations of that inordinate hatred. She hadn't been trained for war. Nicole knew how to fight and use the bow. She was aware of her regeneration ability, but she wouldn't know how to defend herself.

That night, Nicholas tried to explain everything to his young, sagacious daughter. Lily was thoughtful in a corner: staring blankly at them. Nicole, deep in her heart, knew they might never see each other again. As her father explained that few survived the first war, little Nicky could imagine herself dead in a dark corner of the ample forest. She will never return home.

Nicholas informed her that Earps were the dominant family in Purgatory. They were lethal because they had weapons that were charged with the powers of hell. They had weapons charge with vibranium, the metal capable of instantly killing anyone.

"Here, you must wear this amulet," Lily said, taking off the hazel charm to place another of the same color. It was definitely not the same stone; it was heavier and Nicole hated it immediately. A strange aura was emanating from the stone.

“It will confuse the revenants. They will confuse you with one of their group” explained her mom caressing the redhead’s cheeks. Little Haught nodded looking at the amulet, and her eyes loaded with heavy tears. For the first time in nineteen years, she was scared. She hugged her mother, who stroked her back softly.

“We won't see each other again. All this is my fault.” the auburn woman lamented.

“Never say that, Nick. You are smart and have the physical prowess of your father. The man who came to recruit us surely already knew that we had a daughter.” consoled her Lily still rubbing her daughter’s back.

..... 

"Is it easy to murder us?" Nicole asked her father. She was sitting on a stool next to him the next morning, her shaking hands holding a cup of tea.

Nicholas was looking at the floor. And the red-haired woman imagined that he was anxious. Maybe, blaming himself for not having his claws and for not being able to stop his daughter from being sent away. Another son who would die at the hands of an Earp. Because of Ward's irrational hate.

"The Earp’s are very strong. They could just grab you by the neck and strangle you. Some of their weapons spitfire, they could burn your body in seconds. Being ... different ... we will not die instantly from a fire shooting, just heat up a little. It will take for you more than 3 minutes to die under those rifles.” spoke her father with his eyes lost in the fireplace. The auburn-haired knew her father was remembering what he had seen in the first war.

“But they enjoy witnessing our suffering. First, they bind us with chains dipped in vibranium. In contact with our skin, the chains begin to heat up producing burns that even go through our bones. We regenerate too fast to bleed out, but we grieve the agony.” Nicholas explained.

"They let us die like that?" Nicole asked, wrinkling her face. She didn't want to die that way. She planned to die cause oldness. In the worst-case scenario, she preferred to be strangled. Left out in the open so that her body was eaten by crows.

“No. After they've heard us screaming for hours. They will rip out our claws and drive their vibranium swords into our chests to make sure we don't survive, “ whispered her father.

"Did Nick die that way?" Nicole asked in a whisper. 

"Yes," replied her father.

"Murdering an Earp is as easy as with an ordinary human?" Asked the redhead.

Her father tensed. Seconds later, he moved his hand to his side grasping the bow with a leather quiver full of arrows. Nicole received the bow. She had learned to use it when she was ten. She liked archery but was never very attached to it. “You must aim for their heart. These are metal arrows. They penetrate the skin easily.” explained Nicholas. Young Haught stroked the shadowy-gray tip of one of the arrows.

“Dad ... if I don't come back ...

“Keep that stone on your neck and don't let them touch your claws. Losing your claws is like ... losing a limb” told her father while placing his hands on those of the red-haired woman who nodded.

Their claws for a Haught were more than a defense appendage. They were connected straight to a vein that connected to their hearts’. A part of Nichola’s heart had been quenched when his claws vanished. Technically, a small part of everyone who had the Haught’s genetic mutation would lose a piece of their heart when they lost their claws. And Earp’s knew that.

Nicole had read about important limbs in several species since she was eight-years-old. She knew that gnome’s hats were special because they hid their brains: which was clearly visible through the slender cloth of fur that covered their heads. Losing their hats was losing their's brain only protection. Fairies were another fascinating example. Their wings kept their elixir of life and that's why they died if you cut them off.

The red-haired clipped the wings of a fairy once. She had spotted the curious little woman trying to screw up one of her mother's solutions in the lab.

The goblins had their beards. Beards were a representation of commitment and goblins only cut them off when they found the love of their lives. Cutting them beforehand meant that they wouldn't have a chance to find their lover.

The redhead left the house at ten in the morning. She backpacked a few things and closed the bag in a quick motion before slung it over her shoulder. Her father was still in his chair staring at the flames moving inside the old fireplace. Lily hugged her. Asking her, like her father, to be careful.

"Be careful, you'll come home," her mother encouraged her kissing her forehead and Nicole nodded. Repeating to herself that revenants could hurt her body, but she would come back home someday.

..... X ....

Nicole Haught had never seen anyone die. The idea of raising her bow, drawing an arrow, and shooting it, caused panic and disgust to move through her body. The first time she saw one of her companions die, she desired to expel the food that was not in her stomach.

They were advancing to the south of Purgatory. Their goal was to reach King Ward and request a peace treaty. They were a cohort of 50 X-Men. Most were young and had undergone short training in the center. Haught began to fancy a brown-skin woman named Shae. She had huge dark eyes that showed a bit of sadness and a sincere smile. Shae could make fire appear on the palms of her hands.

Nicole admired Shae.

The group was resting around a fire. Haught had an enormous smile watching a couple leaped in front of the flames laughing and doing dance moves. The auburn-woman clapped along with others. They enjoyed the quiet moment amid so tense times. Moments like those made her forget that they were in the middle of war hiding to survive.

At one point, everyone was laughing and clapping. At the other, they heard footsteps and a group of fifteen revenants appeared. Nicole stumbled gracelessly in an attempt to get away from the tumult of screams and moans. She was attempting to reach her quiver when someone grabbed her by her leg.

A man from the Earp's army. Nicole was terrified when her eyes met those of the man holding her. He was young, with brown hair and was looking at Nicole with hatred. His eyes sparkled with malice, a beam came out of his gun and hit the red-haired woman's shoulder. She had moved at the right moment to avoid the blow to her face.

She cried in pain. In a survival impulse, she kicked the man and forced her own claws out. Nicole’s shoulder stung and when she touched it, she felt the tiny hole where her skin had sunk a bit. The redhead groaned in pain.

Most of the Earps’ army had been killed by the most experienced mutants. When the redhead glanced around with her body in attack style, she witnessed an event that would be burned into her retinas. Shae was on the ground and one of the revenants was aiming a gun at her.

"No!" yelled the redhead running toward them. But it was too late. The revenant had fired at the heart. At the same instant, Haught’s claws pierced his heart from his back.

The memory of Shae’s lifeless body: a picture Nicole would never forget.

At night she would rise sweaty, scared and her claws would emerge. She will touch the scar on her shoulder and revive the warmth of that brown beam coming from the revenant's gun. A wound generated by a vibranium' weapon never heals. Every time you touched the scar, you perceived the space under the skin that had grown. You sense that you had lost a piece of herself. And you remember who had taken the piece. For a person with the ability to regenerate ... it was difficult to accept that there was something capable of defeating even their genetics.

Nicole would never forget that man's eyes. He haunted her in her dreams. Mutants always said that once a revenant hurts you, they always come back to complete what they started.

Nicole Haught hated the Earp's family with all her being since that night.

...... X .....

It had been three long years since Nicole had left home. She was part of the group identified as the X-men Area B. They were led by Director Dolls or Xavier. The group's plan was to prepare for the imminent war and take care of the small town they had forged over the years. The second in command of the group was known as Jolene, she was one of Xavier's closest mutants. So much that she behaved as the owner and queen of the base and used to gave orders to others.

Nicole sat beneath the shade of a tree, cradling her quiver between her legs. She closed her eyes, letting her head rest against the thick and solid wood. Momentarily savoring the song of nature. The sound of the river that reached her ears. She remembered the feeling of the water against her pale body and smiled.

The crack of a branch put her under alert. Haught rose up quickly, but without making a sound. She pulled out one of her arrows. Earp’s revenants had not attacked in the last three days and the mutants were all on alert: waiting for their enemies to move.

"Boo!" Yelled a voice and a body threw itself over the mutant's shoulder. Haught reacted quickly by hitting the person with the bow directly in the face.

Rachel shielded her face from Nicole after receiving such a blow from the reddish woman. The redhead was constantly alert. Nicole didn’t even think, she jumped into action. Like the substrate of a chemical reaction waiting for the enzyme. That state of alertness had kept her alive for three years so it could be considered a virtue.

“I could have pierced you in two!” Nicole said pushing her companion while the younger caressed her own damage cheek.

"I appreciate being alive, oh marvelous and benevolent Nicole," scoffed Rachel.

“Don’t tease me. I just want to rest.” the red-haired woman warned, dropping to the ground.

“You were alone in the river again, it's dangerous and you know it. We have orders not to abandon the group until we return to the base.” reminded her the younger. “I don't care about Holliday’s orders,” muttered the redhead.

"If you want to stay alive, his warnings should be important,," said Rachel, sitting next to her, one of the younger's hands extend to grabbed a thin stick resting over the damp soil.

"I'm still alive and not precisely thanks to anyone," the chocolate-eyed muttered through her teeth, reminiscing occasions when some leader had left her abandoned in the middle of the fighting.

“You know that they have orders to leave anyone behind if they see it necessary. It is better to lose a warrior than the entire cohort” Rachel tried to justify the leaders' actions. 

“Sorry for keeping some humanity in me. I don't have the heart to leave anyone behind” The auburn-haired woman replied scathingly. 

“I love when you get bitchy, but sorry to remind you that you are a mutant. Your not exactly a human” joked Rachel while bumping her shoulder against Nicole’s.

Haught was about to answer when she heard movement through the trees. The scent reached her nostrils seconds later. The odor was faint, so she assumed the revenants were distant. The redhead had learned to recognize the scent of those horrible creatures after so many years of persecution.

"Let's go to the camp," commanded the redhead and without waiting for an answer she stood up, taking her co-worker's arm and forcing Rachel to move.

The camp was made up of several tents. They used to leave their center of training to complete missions. The base was their best hiding place, where they trained and acquire new skills to face Earp's revenants. The revenants never lost an opening to track them down and try to kill them.

"I'm going to talk to Doc," Nicole notified and hurried to the leader's tend.

The eyes of several mutants followed her. Nicole had appeared as an innocent child, chocolate eyes filled with fear and insecurity. A thin, almost famished body and shaking hands that clutched the bow and arrows as if afraid that they would revolt against her. The red-haired woman had changed over time. Her defined jaw, eyes full of boldness, and experience. She usually wore her hair in a French braid. Her steady hands now hold the bow like one of her extremities: she rarely employed her claws. When she delivered an arrow, it accurately penetrated the heart of the victim. Nicole was a leader, and everyone knew it.

"Nicole Haught, how nice to see you after...two days?" Doc Holliday asked, still aiming his back to the arrival woman. The red-haired entered the tent and fell onto Doc’s bed.

“There are hunters in the forest. They're coming here" commented Haught. Holliday dropped down beside her and caress a lock of red hair. “What are you doing here if so? You should be preparing everything for the attack,” stated him.

"He's coming between them," Haught muttered with a blank look.

"Then I'll scorch his body for daring to harm you," Doc guaranteed her. Nicole smiled. "You're like a possessive old brother," whispered the younger.

"You know ... I will never let you get hurt. I appreciated you, although you are quite annoying.” Admitted Holliday while standing up.

“They're not close, we could relocate. I don't think we should challenge them. The odor was strong and they are far, it could be a big group” explained Haugh sitting up.

“We're close to the center. We can't let them get close." uttered the man adjusting his hat and without further words, he moved to the exit.

...... X .....

Nicole hated and loved the base. Jolene, second in command, had a certain obsession concerning the red-haired and whenever she was around, the dark-haired asked Haught to practice with her. Fortunately, Jolene had never ventured to touch or seduce the auburn-haired lady. Still, Nicole had seen Jolene's eyes travel down her body as they fought, a dark glance: charged with lust and desire.

“I know from a good source that you are one of the few people who have the ability of regeneration. The Haught family was always been considered high rank" commented the black-haired while wrapping white bandages around her bony hands.

Nicole was in front of her, pretending interest in her words as she stretched out her arms. Doc had stayed in the forest with a group to handle the revenants. The leader asked Haught to return to the base and report what had happened. Jolene had taken the chance to persuade her to exercise: as always.

"Are you always that serious?" questioned the commander and Nicole sighed audibly before faking a smile and twisting her neck a little. The brunette's gaze dropped to her breasts, which were hardly covered by the thin, tank top shirt she used to practice.

“I can be even more serious. This is a fight” answered the redhead.

“The war made you a strong woman. You should relax. This is just an insignificant drill ...” commented the black-haired while extending a hand to Haught. Nicole moved forward, slowly ending the distance between them.

Their faces were inches apart. Haught’s expression was indecipherable. Jolene grinned when Nicole took her hand, stroking softly with her thumb. Jolene’s gaze lowered for a thousandth of a second to the redhead’s almost see-through shirt.

"Come closer," requested the redhead. "I might like you to dominate me," Jolene muttered with a smile.

Nicole wrapped her right arm around the woman and in a quick movement immobilize her under her body. Jolene felt breathless, the pressure of Haught’s arm on her neck reducing the oxygen flow. The black-haired hit the redhead's elbow with her hand and barely managed to push Nicole away.

"That was despicable, Haught," she accused, jumping to her feet.

"I told you it was a fight," Nicole reminded her with a wink.

“I wish this fight was between my sheets.”

Nicole spun around pushing the black-haired against the wall and fixing her chocolate eyes on hers. There were desire and amusement in Jolene's gaze. The redhead wondered if the commander really didn't understand that she wasn't interested. The seriousness and determination of Nicole’s expression, instead of scaring the woman, seemed to cheer her.

“I warned you that I hate people trying to get into my bed in this uncreative way. Give up Jolene, you're not my type.”

"I'm feeling offended," Jolene said, she wasn't a bad person, this was all a joke to her.

“I didn't want to offend you, I don't want a partner at the moment” reminded her the redhead.

"I never talked about being a couple," the older commented with a bit of mockery. Her light eyes sparkling.

“I have deduced it from your behavior,” commented Nicole with a smug smile.

“Now I'm really offended. How can you read me so easily?” spoke the older while griming.

“I've been living in hell for three years. I have come close to death four times. I have two scars that will remain open. Reading the weather, strange behaviors ... it's necessary for survival. Is not surprising that I can read you” commented Nicole while shrugging.

The door flung open revealing Xavier with Doc. After the sudden arrival, Nicole turned to face them, her actions being mimicked by Jolene immediately. Director Dolls rarely showed up so he probably didn't have good news.

“They were not many, clearly they came seeking the center,” Doc commented as he approached. Nicole had a good ear so she had heard Doc clearly.

"Nicole, Jolene." Xavier greeted while bending slightly.

"What happened to the revenants?" asked Haught crossing her arms over her chest.

“Did they discover our location?” questioned Jolene.

“Someone has revealed where we hide,” answered the director, his serious expression sending a shiver through Nicole’s spine.

“What? But ... that means ...- whispered Jolene

“There is someone inside our group that betrayed us to save his own skin” Xavier interrupted.

“We assume revenants know we have a base. They may even know an estimated location. Being underground gives is an advantage” commented Holliday

“The troubling situation is that in less than a week the traitor can reveal them that information” commented Xavier

“We're trying to find the toad. The revenants we face today said nothing. We will increase the base’s security. There will be a general exit and entrance password. And each one will have a key for their rooms” explained Holliday.

“We will be creating a group to find the traitor. And another group will try to attack the palace. If we bring down the king ... the Earp’s army will fall” spoked Xavier

“Is this your new order? Killing Ward Earp?” asked Jolene.

“We have been sending letters for years. Asking for peace. Pleading Earp to end this senseless hatred. The peace solicits are now over. We will attack Ward directly.” announced Xavier.

The Earps were the most powerful family of Purgatory: the royal family. They were the family that begot antagonism toward every mutant. They said mutants were a menace to human life and that they should be exterminated for their disgusting genetic modifications.

Nicole didn't know much about the family. To her, the Earps' were repugnant people who would not stop until they were killed. She never understood from where this irrational hatred, felt by the Earps, came. Everyone said it was a natural antipathy, like that between cats and dogs. Others said that it was produced from a deep fear. The Earps feared to lose their throne to some cunning mutant.

Nicole didn't understand the source of everything, but she hated those horrible humans with all her soul. Her hatred had a background and foundation. They had pushed her out of her home. They had separated her from her parents. They killed her brother. They had ripped apart her pure world. Killed many of those she considered friends. And they had marked her physically and if psychologically. All because the Earps thought they deserved to live longer than she did. Just because mutants were different.

Nicole Haught had every reason to hate anyone who dared to proclaim himself an Earp.


	2. Hazel eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets an interesting and adorable person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is finished, I will be uploading the chapters as I end their revisions.

Nicole loved relaxing over the damp, murky soil of the forest where the base had been constructed. To be precise, she adored sitting near the large lake that stretched several meters along the deep Forgotten Forest. The river's water was always lightly warm, and the red-haired relished the feeling of the hot water against her cold skin. Furthermore, the place was lonely most of the time. Several mutants had speculated that the Earps and their revenants avoided the Forgotten Forest lake because of its not-purified waters.

Conclusion: the lake was a secure place.  
The young chocolate-eyed woman dropped her bow and quiver under the shadow of a tree. Her gaze traveling the expansion of the river. The sun was a few hours from setting and Haught craved to enjoy the latest sunbeams. She dropped her black robe over her weapon followed by her brown pants and her dark shirt.

The lake ecosystem was bursting with a peaceful aura. The quietness of the forest, interrupted by the gorgeous, calming melodies of the birds that prowled among the trees. Nicole closed her orbs, attending to the birds as she started to shed off her underwear. Those sounds, those melodies, the high and low pitches, shoving her to forget about the dreadful world into which she had been thrown.  
The lake water had a delightful temperature. Haught lunged into the liquid without pausing to check. Savoring the difference in temperature as her body sank into the water. For minutes she just enjoyed nature. It's calm, its silence, its sounds...its peace. If the redhead closed her eyes, she could remember her progenitors: she yearned to return home. As a teenager, at one point, she aspired to fall in love and get out of her parents' house. Now she comprehended it was the dumbest dream she’d ever had.

“Oh Fudgenuggets you are naked!” a soft, acute pitch voice reached the mutants ears and the redhead cracked open her eyes alarmed. Her body paralyzed when her chocolate eyes encountered the other person.

Nicole had never witnessed eyes like those. The intruder was glancing at her with widened eyes and her mouth slightly open. She was just as wet as the redhead. Her chestnut hair adhered to her beautiful face.  
Her eyes were hazel. For Nicole, those were the prettiest eyes she has ever observed. It appeared that they were mini constellations, full of kindness and mystery. The stranger appeared just as astonished and confuse as the red-haired. It took some moments, but Haught processed the words pronounced by the brunette and blushed while remembering that she was, indeed, naked. Nicole noticed rapidly the underwear worn by the cute stranger with startling hazel eyes. 

"I didn't know you were here," explained Haught, concealing her breasts with her arms. The attractive brunette peered down following Haught's actions.

"I ... I was at the other side ..." revealed the petite, tan skin, woman while pointing behind her with one of her slim but firm arms.

“Yes, well ... I'm Nicole” The brunette introduced herself, stretching one of her hands while retaining the other over her naked chest. The brunette glanced at her hand for a few seconds before holding it.

“Just... amazeballs. This is hilarious, because you had that same hand over your breasts, like five seconds ago. Sorry, I didn't mean that. I wasn't gazing at your body in a creepy, pervert manner. It's just that I was swimming. Sadly, my eyesight underwater is 20/20. You have top-shelf breasts. I mean, you have nipples. Oh, Fudgenuggets, please slap me!” begged the brunette seating both of her hands over her mouth. Nicole found her rambling both funny and cute.  
“I certainly have nipples. And your name is?” questioned the chocolate-eyed attempting to change the subject. The redhead has no problem chatting about human morphology, but speaking about her boobs with a stranger was not her preferred topic. 

“Waverly. My name is Waverly, only Waverly” replied the woman in a sharp voice. Nicole smiled. The woman with startling hazel eyes was a little flushed. The crimson color making the brunette's tan skin even more beautiful. 

"Waverly, only Waverly, it's a pleasure" Spoked Haught with a smile.

"Yes, clearly the pleasure was all mine" clarified the brunette, her eyes dropped to the water for two seconds and when she glanced up, her tan cheeks were even flusher.

“You shouldn't be here. It is dangerous to be alone” tried to advise the mutant.

“You're alone. Aren't you in danger?” inquired the hazel-eyed woman.

“I’m not. I know how to take care of myself. You instead ..."

"I may not be the most experienced revenant in the world, but I can defend myself" The brunette interrupted her with a simper. There were little wrinkles on the side of her eyes every time the brunette smile.  
The smirk on Haught’s lips disappeared instantly. The words of the tan woman vibrated in her ears. It was her obligation to kill the brunette, but ... Waverly was likable. The redhead noticed no motive to damage the hazel-eyed woman. Abruptly, Nicole remembered that the mutant's center was nearby: Waverly was in danger.

“You must get out of here” commanded the redhead. “I'm not ready. The sun will set in two hours and the water’s warmth is delicious.” remarked the brunette with a smile.

"You don't understand. Waverly ... you are a revenant," stated Haught. 

“And you are a mutant: I know. Only your people reside in the forests” commented the petite woman while shrugging. “My group is close. If they perceive your stench they will come to attack you.”

“Stench is such an awful word. I have showered several times today. Do I smell that bad?” asked the brunette with a frown while lifting one of her arms to sniffed herself.

Haught didn't answer immediately. She was swiftly conscious that Waverly didn't have an unpleasant aroma. The redhead bent ahead, trespassing the revenant’s personal space to breathe deeply the brunette's scent. The shorter’s eyes protruded.

"You smell like lilies" mentioned Nicole.

“My dad loves the perfume of lilies. I've always used it, you smell like vanilla dipped donuts. They're my favorites. So sweet and ...”

"You smell like lilies," repeated the redhead, not buying her own words. Revenants habitually smelled like the fire coming from their weapons.

“Yes, you already said that. I explained...”  
Nicole placed a hand over the woman’s mouth forcing Waverly to shut up. Waverly’s eyes widened. The redhead free hand was located on the short woman's shoulder. Before the brunette could investigate what was happening, Haught forced her down into the water.

"Haught!" shouted Doc Holliday emerging from some bushes, the dense foliage holding his legs slightly.

“Doc! I'm taking a bath. What are you doing here?” asked the redhead, beseeching that the man remained stood near the bushes and for him to not smell the revenant.

“Is just ... I perceived the stink of a revenant. Please, come back to the base soon. After last week's attack, it's not safe for anyone to be here at this hour. You know Xavier prohibited these kinds of adventures. - lectured Holliday looking around with a scowl.

"I'll hurry," guaranteed the redhead, Holliday’s eyes settled on Nicole’s clothes, perfectly order above the moist and dark soil.

“Did you take off your amulet? You know you shouldn’t. Revenants would identify you faster” scolded her the leader.

“You're right! I'll put it on right away! ” assured the younger woman watching directly at Doc.

Holliday gazed at her skeptically for approximately three seconds. Nicole Haught normally doesn’t agree promptly to orders. However, he didn't want to be snooping or intense. Consequently, Doc stepped back and vanished into the thick bushes to provide to the redhead an opening to dress.  
When the gentleman had swung around, Nicole waited five seconds before allowing Waverly to surface from the water. The brunette came out gasping, seeking the oxygen she had been denied. The woman with hazel eyes was blushed. While Nicole examined her face, she felt a bit guilty.

The guilt lasted a few instants because Haught remembered that she had protected the woman’s life. Inwardly she was curious about the woman. The revenants stank like fire for Nicole. But the aroma coming from the woman in front of her was anything except fire. The redhead was analyzing that fact when the brunette’s voice stopped her thinking.

“You almost drowned me. I... I thought I'd die staring at your boobs. Next time let me know, I would have taken a deep breath. I swear I was..." 

"You have to go," intervened the redhead, placing a hand over the petite woman’s mouth to hush her. The hazel-eyed woman's face became redder.

Waverly spoke nothing for a few seconds. Their eyes met and they both remain quiet, lost in the other's eyes. In the hazel gaze of the revenant, a new world was waiting to be discovered. The gorgeous eyes shone with freedom and authenticity: Haught felt she could get lost in them.

“Please, leave.” implored the redhead.

“Okay ... but ... I'll be back, Nicole,” promised the brunette.

Nicole didn't know why or how, but she knew that the shorter woman wasn't lying. From that moment, the red-haired woman wondered if there were other revenants like the brunette. And the smell of lilies continued to spin in her head.

The redhead hurried out of the water after Waverly swam away from her. After getting out of the river she grasped her amulet and placed it around her neck. Shortly after, the scent of lilies molded into the horrible but faint stench of fire that reminded her of the eternally gaping wound on her shoulder.  
Surprised by her discovery, Haught studied the amulet in confusion. It was obvious that the amulets were magical artifacts, and everyone used them out of custom and precaution. The redhead didn't understand why the amulets would modify the scent of any revenant into an unpleasant fire odor. But something in her head warned her that there were things she didn't know. Facts she would need to discover.

... X ...

After the attempted attack against the base, Nicole was forced to stay in the hideout training others. The center was huge with people continuously walking through the hallways. Haught's favorite pastime was to sit on the branch of a tree near the center. Resting her back against the wood tronk while silently observing the interminable sky. 

Since she was little, she enjoyed seeing the vastness of that blue space. When the redhead was barely six years old, she used to go to the highest floor of her house and spread her hand through the window as if she could caress the immensity of the sky. Sometimes, while sitting at one of the high branches of the robust oak, Nicole felt like she could touch it ... and in those moments she turned into that girl again, whose only wish was to discover how high the sky was.

The sound of footsteps alerted the redhead. Nicole stood on the thick branch of the tree and her claws came out. Her body was tense but she recognized Rachel’s voice, so she hopped down quickly.

"What happened?" questioned Nicole standing in front of the younger woman. "Trolls attacked a group in the middle of the forest" explained Rachel halting her movements before stumbling into Haught. "The group has restrained them?" asked Nicole.

“Holliday is working on it. He called for backup. We already lost three warriors,” explained the younger.

“If you want, I can join them. The base is protected, they don’t need me here” offered the redhead, also she was bored of being locked in the hideout all day.

"Xavier gave me green-light to choose warriors. I think that includes you" commented Rachel winking to the older.

After the short conversation, they continued their walk between thick trees and damp soil. It was easy to notice the tautness in the environment and in each organism that lived between the dense plants. Haught followed the group closely, bow in one hand, and in the other, an arrow with a plutonium-plated head. The metal would quickly and cleanly pierce the thick skin of the trolls. The trolls and the mutants weren’t friends, but they had succeeded to share the Forgotten Forest peacefully. Nevertheless, sometimes the hostility between them naturally leads to fighting. Exactly what was happening at that precise moment.

"Careful!" Rachel cried out, the dark-haired teenager pushed a warrior, effectively saving him from the powerful blow of one of the seven trolls.

Nicole had thought she had seen everything, but days like this confirmed her how little she had seen. The trolls she witnessed in cartoons were small, ugly, but lovable. The organisms in front of her were twice her size, with grotesque bodies, spiky teeth, and massive fists.

In the middle of the battle zone lye three dead trolls and five warriors. Haught approached one of the trees near the fighting zone as the arriving group dispersed. It was days like this that remembered Nicole that there were countless ways to perish. Dying like a hero, being stabbed by a revenant's weapon. Or get squashed by the huge hand of a troll.

The red-haired woman had soon encountered a remarkably good position over the branch of a tree. Her chocolate eyes observe everything as she waited for the right moment to strike. Just some minutes later, the first arrow traveled like a thunderbolt, cutting skin and embedding in the neck of a troll that Doc was attacking.

Holliday spent no time placing his hand on the troll, quickly absorbing its physical energy. The plutonium sword at the man’s hand slabbed through the troll's neck as if it were the softest thing in the world. The cowboy glanced up searching for Haught. It didn't take him long to discover the redhead, hid between the branches: watchful. They exchanged a smile and Holliday relaxed a bit knowing Nicole was protecting him.

After fighting arduously for thirty minutes, the trolls began to fatigue. Holliday commanded the mutants to stop attacking when the first troll returned to its natural size: barely two feet tall.

"We demand to know the reason for this attack." Demanded Doc Holliday, addressing the leader troll.

"Your people have destroyed one of our lairs!" The troll accused them, its voice thick despite the smallness of its body.

“What slander I'm hearing? We have no reason to commit such an action" answered Doc putting on his hat with a grimace.

“Two of our trolls saw humans. Your people light up a fire and escaped” accused the troll while pointing to Doc with a fat finger.

“Revenants. They have been in the forest ...” rustled Rachel standing beside Doc, the man nodded.  
“The reconstruction will take months. We demand aid from your leader if he desires to keep the peace" requested the small creature. 

“Xavier and all of us will do our best to help. We demand time and patience. Combats will not solve anything. The attackers will pay.” Assured Holliday in a clear attempt to calm the beasts.

Nicole was in the same position, standing over the sturdy branch. The redhead’s good earshot served her to listen to the whole conversation, but she soon lost interest in it. Her chocolate eyes traveled deep into the forest. Many creatures lived there. The forest was the mutant’s home, but it was also the home of fairies, gnomes, and many others.

The red-haired woman dropped her gaze again, but she caught up a smoky smell coming from the north. The tall woman straightened, breathing in more of the unpleasant scent. Holliday was still disputing with the trolls and the rest of their group looked exhausted. Nicole wasn't an ardent believer in teamwork. With rapid movements, she began to skim between branches until she sensed solid dirt under her feet.

Nicole’s senses, developed by multiple genetical alterations, allowed her to perceive the trail of fire even at long distances. With her bow in hand and an arrow well place, the redhead started to walk. The forest seemed somber and dangerous due to sunset. Moisture could be felt in the air and with each step her boots embedded a little into the sandy ground.

After a while, she approached a more vegetative area. Instead of cold, the air started to heat up. Haught knew immediately that she must be near the fire. Thinking that there might be revenants attacking another lair of trolls, she slowed down her moves.

The auburn-haired perceived the sound of laughs as she approached, and some music in the background. It was not the kind of music she was accustomed to hear. It was softer, and someone was singing. Haught quickly climbed onto a tree. Chocolate eyes widened in surprise when she saw a group sitting around a campfire.

Five people were there: two women and three men. In the darkness of the place, Nicole failed to recognize one of the revenants. The redhead breathed deep, then succeeded to identify one smell from among the hunters' odors. Her eyes blackened. Nicole brought a hand to her shoulder and rub the skin of one of her scars.

At that moment, she didn’t analyze that her weapon wasn't adequate to face hunters. The plutonium arrow was flawlessly aligned to penetrate the heart of one of the men. She would have sufficient time to flee, she just needed to see him lifeless. That was the revenant responsible for many of her nightmares.  
The arrow flew with precision, but the man bowed in time. The redhead’s location was revealed. A white bolt, coming from the weapon of a dark-haired man hit her on the shoulder, she stumbled backward.

Haught clutched her arm and within seconds she was over the soil, running between the trees. The stench of revenants persisted behind her, clearly, the group was following her. Nicole’s heart was pounding frantically inside her chest. She attempted to jump over a branch, but the burning sensation arising from the vibranium-caused wound didn't help.

The footsteps of the revenants were heavy and loud. Nicole avoided them with the mastery of a person who had faced death on various occasions. Arriving at a pond, the red-haired woman remembered the stone she carried around her neck. When she has the amulet hanging on the neck the revenants smelled like fire and it was easier to perceive them. She wondered if her fragrance would also change if remove the object.

Risking, she took off the amulet, left it among a thick and dense pile of litter, memorizing the location to come back for it. Nicole then advanced to the pond. She quickly noticed that a few meters away, a small cave was hidden by a waterfall. Without thinking she dived into the water, swimming as fast as her wounded body allowed her. 

When the redhead came out of the water, she fell over the hard, stone made floor. She felt the burning on her shoulder and the metallic smell of her blood blending with the vibranium. Haught internally wondered if the revenants were capable of smelling her blood. She softly regretted her decision of dressed in heavy clothes. And as her shoulder protested about the weight of her quiver, she started to drag her body toward the bottom of the cave.

Nicole’s breathing was heavy. When she finally laid far from the entrance, the redhead began to shed her clothes. The black cloak smacked the ground with a wet nose. Her blood-stained white shirt followed. Haught brought a hand to her shoulder, feeling the wound caused by his enemies' weapon. She chewed her lower lip at the first contact of her cautious fingers. The chocolate-eyed looked at her shoulder, it would take several minutes for her skin to regenerate ... the wounds caused by vibranium weapons had that effect.  
The remote noise of someone diving into the water caught Nicole’s attention. Her body tensed reminiscing her pursuers. She knew that the odds of living were almost zero. It had been a dumb choice: attacking a revenant when she was alone. But ... if she could go back ... she would do it again. That man, his aroma: it was him. The man who caused the two marks that haunted her. Now she had to add a different man to the list.

"Fudge," she heard a voice, her body tensed more. Nicole tried to drag herself further away from the entrance. Sooner or later her enemy would see her and finish the job, but she would delay that torture as long as possible.

“Sweety pie? It's you? Your essence and your hair are unmistakable,” vocalized the intruder.

Haught frowned because she knew that voice from somewhere even though she didn't recognize from where. The redhead wasn't certain whether she should be scare or relax. The voice was not threatening. Then Nicole smelled her ... the smell of lilies that she had only breathed from one person.

Waverly.

The hazel-eyed revenant.

"Waverly?" questioned Haught with a trembling, raspy, sonorous voice.

The brunette seemed to perceive in the redhead's tone Nicole's fear and soreness because the revenant steps became faster. Barely a few seconds passed before Nicole sensed a hand on her leg. Her body trembled and instinctively she sought to move far from the person. She ignored the innate panic raising on her body, afraid her claws will appear.

"If you are going to kill me, please choke me" implored the auburn-haired woman caressing her shoulder with one hand.  
"I'm not going to kill you ... I can't" confessed the brunette, her soft voice loaded with worry. Nicole sensed her petite hands on her shoulders. A gasp escaped her because Waverly had just touched her wound.

"Oh, Fudge, Jonas could have killed you," snapped the short woman, but Nicole didn't understand why the young revenant seemed surprised and fearful at the discovery.

In the end, in war death was the law.

“I attacked first so ...”

“True. Why did you attack Champ? We weren't causing any trouble,” protested the brunette, Nicole could observe her pout even in the dark.

“Are you joking? This is what occurs when two groups are enemies” remarked Haught.

“But you must not attack without an assistance group! If the others had found you instead of me ...”

"You don't understand," grumbled the redhead, almost preferring fighting the brunette. It would be more manageable if the short woman tried to kill her.

"Can I check the wound?" questioned Waverly. 

“In this darkness, you're only going to hurt me,” muttered the redhead.

“Fire. Obviously. Stay calm. I'll come in a moment” stated the chestnut-haired woman.

Nicole wasn't planning on going anywhere. She can't stand up yet and the brunette’s friends would kill her if they found her. Haught settled against the stone wall searching for relief. A relief she would certainly not find. The woman with magnificent hazel eyes was back in the blink of an eye.  
Haught detected the noise of branches breaking but didn’t know what was happening till she heard the sound of a blaster follow by the appearance of fire. Nicole had always thought that revenants’ firearms were despicable but seeing Waverly lighting fire utilizing her weapon made Nicole think it was quite helpful.

“Done! Light to heal you” sang the shorter woman.

"Did I kill the man?" questioned Haught as Waverly's eyes wandered in her direction.

"Luckily not, he bent just on time" explained the one with long curly hair before squatting in front of the redhead mutant. Nicole tried to suppress the urge to swear: this was the stupidest mistake of her foolish, dumb life.

"Shit," muttered Haught, considering that now she had another wound that wouldn't heal completely and she had obtained it without winnings.

“Stop grieving and let me see you. Fortunately, you didn't kill him. Otherwise, they would still be scanning for you." said Waverly with her eyes fixed on the mutant's wound.

"You don't have to heal me. The skin will grow in a matter of minutes" explained Nicole. It wasn't a pleasant experience, but at least she wouldn't have to stare at the open hole every time she saw herself in the mirror.

"But it will not heal inside if you let the skin grow," noted the brunette while scowling, Haught couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"That's general knowledge," commented the mutant a bit sharply.

"Let me aid you, please. After I finish, your shoulder will be similar to a baby' shoulder," guaranteed the revenant.

"What?" interrupted the redhead while a confused expression took over her face.

“I can fully heal that wound while it's open. Stop discussing” demanded the brunette.

Nicole was shocked by the revenant's words. The redhead hadn’t process the complete meaning of Waverly’s speech when she felt a cold breath over her wound. Haught shut her eyes. The disparity between agonizing burning and relaxing coldness was interesting. She must be in heaven.

“How?” Haught muttered.  
“Keep your eyes closed and don’t say this to anyone” Whispered the revenant's soft, angelic, sweet voice. Perfectly Waverly. So calming. 

“But...” tried to talk the redhead. 

“I'm going to ... well ... suck you? But solely because my saliva has a type of stimulator. The stimulator is what causes the internal tissues to develop” explained the brunette. Nicole saw the crimson blush taking possession of the tan skin of the revenant and chose to remain quiet.

It took Waverly two seconds to clasp her cold lips to the creamy skin. Nicole felt a chill run through her body. She couldn’t precisely identify all the emotions because they were too many. Haught nibbled her lower lip at the pleasurable sensation that traveled through her body. But the sensation passed soon. Nicole was perplexed ... she didn't know much about revenants, but they shouldn't have cold breath or regenerating saliva.

"Perfect ... like baby' skin ..." whispered Waverly straightening up.

"What...How you do that?" questioned Nicole.

“I do not know. Well, technically I sucked on your shoulder. A cousin of mine had done it before and ... I copied her” explained the dainty woman with a shrug.

"Did your cousin heal a wound caused by vibranium? She cured a mutant?” questioned the confused redhead.

“No, well yes. Not a mutant. Just ... his husband ...” whispered the brunette while gazing at the ground. The flushed over Waverly's tan cheeks became more evident.

“ I don't remember any revenants with cold breath ...

“You will not! Not all revenants have it! And you can't say it to anyone!” begged the younger woman, looking at Haugh's chocolate eyes pleadingly.

Nicole realized it then.

“It's a genetic mutation, Isn’t it? You are like me.”

“I must go. Be careful ... extremely careful ... and don't swim naked. You'll catch a cold” advised Waverly quickly as she stood up. Seconds later the brunette was rushing toward the exit. Clearly running away from her true self.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Nicole two hours to arrive at the mutants’ center. The night sheltered her, the noises of the forest wrapping around her exhausted body like a protective, calming layer. She stepped slackly in the direction of the dining room, and unfortunately, she walked directly into Rachel and Holliday. Both mutants stared at her with shocked and worry faces when they noticed the redhead's body state. The Bloody white shirt clinging to her chest and muddy pants and boots leaving a trace of dirt in their way. 

"One day you're going to kill us with anxiety. Where the hell were you, Haught?" Doc asked angrily, his facial expression wrinkling with worries. "Walking through the woods," Nicole muttered glancing at her dirty shoes.

"You have blood all over you, Nicole. I assume you were fighting against some repugnant creature" pondered the older man.

"I'm exhausted. I really don't want to argue now. And stop trying to control me" advised the auburn-haired woman. Without waiting for an answer from her leader, Nicole passed by the dark-haired man and moved deeper into the dining room. The food was already prepared, hot and vaporous, and several mutants were eating.

"Nick, wait, Doc was just worried," Rachel said hurrying behind the older woman till joining her. Nicole sighed as she served food from the shared counter on a plate. The lasagna aroma was mouth-wetting. 

"I know. But I'm not a teenager like you anymore, Rachel. He needs to realize that" Haught commented advancing toward an empty table with Valdez promptly following her footsteps.

"He is overprotective. I get exhausted about that too. It's just, you know, you're like her little sister" reminded her Rachel. 

"Again, I know, but sometimes it seems like he still sees in me the afraid teenager who didn't know how the hell to protect her own life" spoke the older angrily while stabbing her lasagna distractedly. "Sometimes it appears as if you don't desire to conserve your life anymore. You know the threats of walking the forest alone. And still, you take the risks." commented Rachel before standing up to leave the redhead alone.

Surrounded by several people, with many problems, complex expectations, and genetic modifications, Haught felt more alone than ever. She regretted speaking sharply to Rachel and Doc. They were both her best friends and the redhead truly loved them. Sometimes Nicole couldn't help but feel irritated at Holliday's overprotective behavior, but then she remembers that the man had beheld her daughter's assassination.

_"She was as intelligent and brave as you. You can count on me to keep you safe, Haught. " had assured Doc after the first two months of training._

_Nicole hugged him. For a lonely teenager, Doc's words were rewarding. A caress to her broken and frightened heart._

Sometimes, Haught was incapable of seeing beyond her own fears and circumstances. Moments in which she forgets that the world didn't revolve around her problems. The humans around her struggled with their own battles each day.

Nicole lost her appetite.

"If you look so beautiful just sitting here, I can just imagine how ..." 

"Jolene, it's not a good moment," Haught interrupted her while rolling her chocolate eyes. "You look distressed. Did something happen?" queried the black-haired woman, dropping her body over a seat in front of Nicole.

"I had an intense dialogue with Doc," replied the redhead with a heavy sigh.

"Again. I thought you two fought once a week. Are you attempting to establish a record?" questioned Jolene jokily although there was a glimpse of preoccupation in her eyes. 

"It was my fault," declared the chocolate-eyed woman, and her companion opened her mouth in shock. 

"Wait, did you just accept that this fought was because you're a stubborn bitch? You have to be sick!" announced the pale mutant with a grin full of mockery. 

"Don't be an idiot. I'm capable of recognizing when I'm wrong" muttered the redhead frowning. 

"So why do you still here?" Jolene asked.

Nicole mentally questioned the same. A small smile lightened up Haught's features. Moments later she stood up, rounded the table, and placed a peck on Jolene's cheek.

"You're really useful sometimes" Nicole commented before stepping away from the other mutant. "I'm your lost half, ginger! You should stop resisting destiny! - yelled at her the dark-haired woman.

Nicole laughed while rolling her chocolate eyes. Jolene always ignored the redhead's rejections. And apparently, as long as Nicole stayed single, the dark-haired woman would keep trying to date her. The auburn-haired intended to be single for a long time. There would be one of two outcomes: or Jolene gets the redhead's hints or Haught gets accustomed to rejecting her.

Nicole asked about Doc while moving through long halls. Finally, she met a mutant that reported her that had seen the leader walking toward the training zone. Haught heard his friend's heavy breathing as she forced the door open to access the training room. It was a huge circular zone, the floor covered with red cushioning material and multiple training instruments hanging on the walls. 

Holliday was beating a punching bag in the middle of the room. His breathing was heavy and discontinuous as he circled the target of his wrath. Nicole approached gradually, conscious that the man knew she was there.

"What are you doing here?" Doc asked halting his motions.

"I came to apologize," Nicole hurried to admit.

"Do you really think that everything I do is to bother you? I care about you, Red. You've been taking risky decisions these last weeks" spoke the dark-haired man before punching the bag with replenished determination.

"You can't protect me...from me, Doc. On occasions, I take risks, decisions ... and...sometimes not even I understand the logic behind my actions" confessed the younger.

"If necessary, I will protect you from yourself. Don't underestimate me, Haught!" the man warned, forcing a fist against the punching bag again.

Nicole settled a hand over Doc's shoulder, but Holliday immediately shoved her away. They interchanged glances and Haught gripped her dark-bloody jacket and tossed it to the floor. There was a clear provocation in their eyes. The first to attack was Holliday, a blow that almost throws Nicole toward the covered ground.

The redhead had trained with Holliday for three long years. She hadn't ever defeated the cunning leader and whenever it looked like she would, Doc had taken off his glove. One-touch of the cold fingers and Nicole would weaken to the point of lowering immobile to the ground. The great Doc Holliday didn't know what fair competition means.

The following hit was also remitted by the leader. Nicole just backed away, avoiding every punch gracefully and easily. Courage clouded Holliday's gaze, shortly after, the black-haired leader was striking the chocolate-eyed woman without any coordination. Haught could scarcely cover her face against the continuous attacks. The pressure of the moment created in her the necessity to bring out her claws to defend herself against her attacker. But she had never fight utilizing her claws in a friendly battle against her teammates. Much less with Doc.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. I wasn't trying to imply that I don't appreciate your concern" Nicole spoke. Seconds later, Holliday twirled her through the air until the redhead was forcefully crashing onto the ground. Doc's body was over the redhead immobilizing her.

"I want the best for you. I want for you to survive this war" Holliday buzzed with his eyes planted on the chocolate gaze of the woman.

Nicole nodded and without replying she lengthened her arms and hugged the leader. Holliday tensed for the first few instants before leaning his forehead on Haught's shoulder. Salty tears escaped from the older man, moistening Nicole's shoulder, as the redhead stroked his lean but strong back.

"Thank you. I'll try to follow your orders" whispered Nicole and the other exhaled harshly.

They both knew that sooner than later those words would be forgotten. Haught wasn't accustomed to following rules with neat precision. The redhead liked to improvise and follow her own plans, even if those plans were the dumbest. Haught had the perspicacity of her father Nicholas and the slightly dark and criminal intelligence of her mom Lily.

"Two days is all I ask. Be careful for at least two days" Holliday proposed.

"I'll do my best..."

... 

"There is an attack northwest to the lake! We need reinforcements" screamed Jolene tapping the alert button, a red-flickering light brightened immediately the hallways of the base.

"What happened?" Dolls asked arriving at the entrance with a scowl, fast followed by other mutants.

"We were on the way to Earp's palace when revenants discovered us. I think the attackers were part of the king's crew. Our group is unprotected" explained the black-haired commander. Her face was bruised, a dark circle surrounding one of her eyes, blood clotting in the edge of her mouth, and various scratches along her arms.

"Go with your group, Holliday. Told the others to abort the plan. We will find another way to reach Earp's castle" commanded Dolls, his eyes shining with anger, a threatening yellow shadowing her orbs.

"Led the way, Jolene" requested Holliday.

Nicole had witnessed countless mutants die in battle. From teenagers’ overflow with life and aspirations to adults with children and hopes for a better world. Death for Haught was something natural; an expecting friend, waiting for the moment to hug you. Sometimes the redhead wondered if she would the next to perish. You never know when the angel of death will embrace you.

Holliday's group was a diverse conglomerate of mutants, named the BBD. Doc is the leader; he organizes training and strategies. Mercedes and Nicole are BBD best pupils. The second oversees the group from the top of the trees and the first stay vigilante at ground level. They both were the hawks, as Doc mockingly as entitled them.

Jolene guided them speedily and discreetly. Shortly after, they were confronted by the screeches, the sounds of shots, the smell of fire and gunpowder. The screams informed the group that they were reaching the battleground. Nicole climbed to a high tree branch. From her position, the redhead has a panoramic picture. The archer straightens her spine as she prepared her bow.

The revenants were still fighting aggressively. Resting over the soft cushion of damp, bright, dirty soil lay many dead mutants. With them, a few of the king's soldiers had departed. The revenants' weapons were atypical. A glimpse at the new blasters, made Nicole conclude that they were more powerful than the weapons employed by the peasants-revenants. Those who wandered the woods striving to capture mutants in exchange for money.

The confrontation restarted when Doc attacked followed by his companions. Nicole immediately tensed her bow, firing one arrow chase by other in quick and flawless succession. The revenants were dressed in thick black armor, some sections looked like metal and others resembles leather. For Nicole, it was challenging to discover a space for her arrows to penetrate the skin. Even so, after a few tries, Haught succeeded, one of her arrows dig deep and cleanly into the neck of one of her enemies.

The fighting began to favor the mutants party after brief minutes of battle. As the attackers, one by one dropped dead onto the moist ground, Nicole noticed her. Brunette hair and face stained with blood and gunpowder. Initially, it was tough to distinguish the bright hazel eyes and innocent smile in that bitter, blood-burdened expression. Waverly at that moment was the living example of courage and skill. A full revenant. Ambitious, skillful, aggressive...tainted. Nicole, just for a second, felt hate toward the precious, smiley woman...

Bow in hand and an arrow ideally resting against the string, the redhead stood up and pointed at the chestnut-haired revenant. Waverly was extremely focused on combating Jolene. Clearly, the brunette hadn't realized that she was exposing the right side of her body. Haught could have shot and the arrow would fly directly into the brunette rib. The shot may not kill the revenant, but it would allow Jolene to ended Waverly's life. The piercing chocolate eyes of Nicole were on her target, but her pulse wavered ... she had never shot an arrow to kill a friend. Was Waverly her friend? Maybe.

An unexpected movement from Jolene's part caught Nicole's attention. The black-haired woman banged Waverly with the hilt of her long metal sword. For the archer, it was happening in slow motion. Jolene raised her sword, large and shiny, against the topple brunette. The redhead's heart sped up at the thought of viewing the hazel-eyed revenant perish. They were on opposite sides of this conflict, but the brunette had already protected Haught’s life.

"Life for life" Nicole whispered and instants later she allowed her arrow to fly. The sharp tip piercing Jolene's bicep. The immediate pain caused the black-haired woman to stumble backward and released her sword. The petite brunette rolled, avoiding the edge of the fallen weapon.

Waverly's hazel eyes broadened in astonishment at the previous events and she glanced up immediately. Her gaze wandered for a few seconds before meeting Nicole's chocolate eyes. The archer was standing, tall and serious, at the top of a branch. Haught noticed the moment when the brunette recognized her, the trace of guilt shadowing the beautiful hazel eyes for a second.

The brunette leaped to her feet before rubbing the bruised side of her body. Their eyes remained connected for a few seconds, but soon Waverly broke eye contact and started yelling to the other revenants. The few leftover enemies began to disperse at the brunette's commands. Haught suddenly realized they were planning an escape: Waverly must be their commander. Nicole couldn't view her again as the girl with the sweet, bright, and captivating hazel eyes.

"Shit Haught! What a shitty shot!" shouted Jolene trying to remove the dark arrow with Nicole's N carved near the tip. The redhead jumped off, rushing toward the pale woman.

"I'm sorry! I had the revenant in my field of vision, but I lost my balance when shooting." Nicole excused herself, kneeling next to Jolene to help her.

The older woman dropped her head against the dirt, wincing painfully as she tried to pull on the end of the arrow in a futile attempt to bring it out of her lean body. Haught stopped her immediately by softly touching Jolene's shaking hands. The redhead's eyes silently requested an opportunity to help the wounded woman. With a deep, sharp voice Jolene was cursing the revenant and the idiot that craft the devil arrows.

"Bite hard. I'm going to remove it." Nicole warned the woman. "I'm going to bite one of your tits, Haught! Get the fucking arrow out of my body!" screamed the pale commander.

"You need to calm down. This is a simple process, and a thin, small arrow" Nicole muttered with the most soothing voice she was able to emulate. "Get it out!" ordered the wounded woman.

"Take out the damn arrow, Haught! I need her to shut up!" Holliday shouted; the man has approached at some moment but had remained silent meditating in Nicole's words. Nicole, sharp and precise Nicole, had lost her balance in the middle of a battle.

"At the count of three," warned the redhead. "Pull it out!" shouted again the agonizing black-haired.

“1 ... 2 ...”

"Shit, shit, shit! You destroy one of my muscles, bitch! Fuck it burns!" Jolene yelled after Nicole removed the arrow. The blood rushed out quickly and Doc intervened with a cloth to stop the bleeding.

"We need to hurry and withdrew to the base. They must have escaped because we outmatched them" spoke Mercedes, standing at the right of the redhead.

"First, we need to scan the perimeters. These revenants got too close to the center. If they find it, we will be all in danger" said Doc while pushing more against Jolene's wound.

"That damn mole! Traitor, son of a bitch! If I discover who he is, I'll gouge out his eyes" declared Jolene. Doc was slowly dressing her wound.

"I won't give you an opportunity. I'm going to kill him with my own claws," Nicole muttered clenching her fists, her veins shining lightly.

"Nicole, Mercedes, can both of you track the area? Make sure the perimeter is clear?" requested Rachel, the young woman was helping a wounded mutant. Holliday was assisting Jolene to stand up.

"Of course, we'll take care of it" Mercedes answered with a calming smile, Haught just nodded.

"Stay vigilant and report any abnormality" ordered Doc, his eyes meeting the redhead's gaze.

Nicole habitually didn't spend longer than five minutes with Mercedes Gardner. The woman was popular among mutants. She was older than Nicole. The redhead always saw her hanging out with large groups. Haught preferred being alone or training. That's the reason why, when everyone vanished, they stayed awkwardly silent. Their eyes crossed once before they began to walk. Despite the lack of communication, both women appeared to coordinate their movements. They walked in the same direction, turning in the same spots.

"I heard that your mutation is hereditary. Is it true? " queried Mercedes after some minutes in silence.

“Yes, it comes from my father's genetic line" Nicole replied. The redhead rarely talked about her genetic mutation. Those modifications, those random errors, made her different. This constant fighting had been rooted in those mutations: talking about them was not pleasant.

"That's not encouraging. Unluckily, your kids would be destined to live like us" commented Mercedes. "Not necessarily. They might not inherit my condition. In its moment chance will decide" answered the redhead while pushing a long branch upward and bending to avoid bumping it with her forehead.

"Right, if you marry a mutant that has a non-hereditary disease, the possibility of conceiving a normal child..."

"I'm normal," Nicole reminded her. Certainly, her condition was caused by some mutations in her genome. A dominant weird mutation that had persisted in the Haught's genes. But those alterations in her DNA don't make her or her family abnormal.

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to suggest that you weren't. What I'm trying to say is that they could be born like the other humans in Purgatory ... their life would be easier." Mercedes explained while exaggeratedly articulating with her hands.

"I would prefer, a thousand times, for them to be born with my condition than to be like revenants. Those irrational human beings. Their hostility toward us is repulsive" sentenced the chocolate-eyed woman scowling at Mercedes’ previous commentary.

"They do what they consider reasonable. Many mutations are dangerous and could lead to death and extinction. The revenants are just trying to ...

“Sorry? Did I hit my head against a tree? You're defending Earp and his bloody mad revenants?" The younger woman interrupted, and Mercedes halted her words instantaneously.

"I don't praise their actions, but I notice some logic in their train of thought” explained Gardner, and Nicole’s frown grows deeper. "Their actions are senseless. It's irrational to despise others because of how they are born. Just because they are genetically distinct. We don't decide this. This can happen to anyone."

“ I know. I was trying to explain...

"Well, that opinion you just shared with me possess zero rationality” declared the redhead. They plunged into a tense silence again. Nicole didn't want to chat with Mercedes after her words. There was something fishy about the woman's commentaries. Haught began to ponder the woman's loyalty toward them. A person capable of implicitly defending the ideology and acts of the revenants were not to be trusted.

Both women were walking in silence. Mercedes hurried a little, creating some distance between both in the process. The older was a few steps ahead, sword in hand. Nicole slowed down her steps, savoring the calm and quietness of being alone. Every movement she took was accurate, her bow waiting to be used. The red-haired woman was a little inattentive when strong slender arms emerged from dense bushes. Slender hands covered the mouth of the mutant, dragging her into the shrubbery.

Nicole tensed and tried to release herself from the grip. The pressure over her mouth was powerful. She tried to bite her attacker, but the person just mumbled a curse before solidifying its hold. As a last resource, the chocolate-eyed woman brought out her claws. Sadly, her enemy pinned her to the ground before she could venture to strike him. Nicole felt the small but surprisingly strong body over hers in the darkness of the night. She was face down, with her right cheek smoothed against the moist, hard soil. On top of her lay a body, the person's weight was almost unnoticeable, but for some reason, the redhead was incapable of tumble the person down.

"If I let you go, don't yell, please" pleaded a voice Nicole would recognize everywhere. The voice was feminine and beaming, almost sweet.

"Let go of me, Waverly," she ordered.

"You are angry. And you have reasons to be. I understand you. But let me explain, please" begged the brunette in a peaceful voice. Nicole sensed her blood boiling. The redhead wanted to throw a fist at the brunette and knock her down. But Haught knew the best she could do was to relax. Breathing in and out she calmed herself till she was able to withdraw her claws.

"I won't yell. Move," the red-haired woman demanded. The plan was to free her body from Waverly's iron grip.

Waverly gave in immediately. In less than ten seconds, the brunette's lightweight disappeared. Haught quickly turned around, sitting up and brushing her cheek in an attempt of removing the residues of dirt. The hazel-eyed woman was on her knees. Kneeling in front of Haught, looking at the mutant with her innocent and repentant puppy eyes. That isn't going to work, Waverly.

"Mercedes will notice my absence and think we're under attack. You need to go" Nicole warned harshly, but Waverly grabbed her by both arms and shake her head stubbornly.

"I need to say thank you. You saved my life" spoke the brunette while staring into Haught's chocolate eyes.

"I'm not proud of saving you" Nicole replied, shaking her body, clearly desiring to end the contact between them. Waverly squeezed the redhead's arms stubbornly. Haught tried to broke free from the solid grasp, but the revenant's unusual strength stopped her. It was weird, too much power in such a diminutive and slender woman. 

"I...Also, I'm kind of lost. I don't know the way back to the palace ..." admitted the hazel-eyed woman and Nicole frowned.

"The palace? Then, you're part of the king's special cavalry?" Nicole asked. Each revelation pushing them even further apart. They were expected to be natural enemies. Every fact, clear evidence of how different their beliefs are. They lay on opposite sides of this irrational war.

"Something like that ..." whispered the shorter woman. Waverly glanced down for a moment while tucking a lock of brunette hair behind her ear. Nicole sighed, there is no way she would let the petite woman alone and scare in the middle of the Forgotten Forest. The redhead chewed her bottom lip wanting to slap herself. Even knowing she shouldn't the redhead would help the brunette. Just thinking about helping her could be considered an act of treason.

To reach the palace of King Warp Earp, you had to leave the Forgotten Forest. The forest had provided Nicole security for as long as she could remember. After leaving the forest, you had to cross the isolated, sandy, and stony road that connects to Purgatory's town. That town is where the revenant hunters lived. Men and women with orders to kill anyone who resembled a mutant. Hunters were like bloodhounds: they smelled people like Nicole easily.

"I can get you out of the forest. From there you'll have to find the palace alone" warned her Haught while pointing her index finger to the woman displaying adorable puppy eyes.

"Could you escort me close to town? I had never been this far from the palace" explained the brunette, their eyes meet again and Haught rolled her eyes. For some unknown reason, the mutant felt stimulated to conceded the revenant every wish. "Unbelievable. I should leave you here with the wolfs. I'm not your friend. We're enemies." Nicole reminded her.

"That's not true. I'm sorry for the attack. We have direct orders to eliminate each mutant we encounter. It would have been very odd to walk past a group and be like 'what's up, pals? Your forest is Top shelf!' " spoke Waverly. Her eyes were full of regret and sadness even when her last words dripped with sarcasm and jokiness.

"You don't have to apologize for attacking your enemy," Haught said with a scowl. "You aren't my enemy" insisted the brunette, her eyes narrowing. "Yes I am..." insisted the redhead.

"I'm like you, okay?" the revenant roared making Haught's chocolate eyes widen a little. It was true, but the brunette woman was also a revenant.

"Haught! Nicole, do you hear me?" Mercedes' voice stopped Nicole's answer. The words dying to come out of the redhead's mouth. She has so many questions. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute ” Haught whispered, Waverly nodded quickly, her hazel eyes twinkling like two pretty and unique stars.

Nicole plunged back into the bushes, blaspheming the stalks that pinche her arms. Just a few seconds later she emerged right in front of Mercedes. The abrupt apparition startled the older woman, the forest's darkness and shadows playing with her senses. "What were you doing?" questioned Mercedes suspiciously.

"I'm feeling paranoid after the attack. I need to distract myself, but you can go. I'm going staying here for a little longer" Nicole explained. The redhead's companion frowned at the taller woman's declaration. "It's dangerous out here. Holliday will be mad at me if something happens to you" complained Gardner.

"I can take care of myself, it will be few minutes," the red-haired woman insisted while subtlety glancing toward Waverly's hideout. "A few minutes, Haught. And you owe me " warned the older before walking away. Mercedes' body vanished into high pines and dense bushes while the woman moved toward the base.

Nicole didn't trust Waverly at all. Not after seeing her in battle. Immediately after her partner left, the pale mutant steeped through the shrubs searching for the hazel-eyed woman. The brunette was still in her former position. She was enclosing her petite body with her shivering arms while gazing at the powdery ground. For a moment Haught saw the girl from the lake again. The woman of happy, bright, mysterious eyes. It would be complicated to understand that two versions of Waverly exist inside her. One wrought by the hardships of the war and the other wrought by her family's love.

"So ... you're a mutant ..." Nicole commented. The redhead had had is suspicious since the 'curative saliva' success. Common revenants didn't possess ice breath and healing elements in her saliva.

Waverly hurried to look up and nodded. Staring at the brunette's eyes, Haught wondered if this was the first time the revenant had dared to reveal her special abilities to anyone. It has to be challenging to hide your true nature. It has to be hard to know that everyone around you hates those who are like you.

"My mom's genetic line was hybrid with an angel's line. My grandmother was half-angel and her modifications were passed to me. My genetics makes me stronger than normal and ... it provides me other abilities" Waverly admitted diverting her eyes through the impenetrable trees. "How dare you attack us? How can you be on their side?"

"It's hard to survive, Nick. I only do what they expect from me. You could never understand" whispered the brunette. Hazel eyes lose their brightness, and for Nicole, it was hurtful to watch them dull. "Right. I don't understand. I will never understand how can you kill us when you're mutant too"

"I don't want to kill anyone!" the brunette shouted, crossing her arms over her chest in a protective pose.

Nicole remembered the battleground. The blood. The screams. 

"Walked. I'm escorting you close to town before I regret it and decide to kill you." Haught ordered as she points to the west. The revenant didn't reply, just walked behind the redhead.

Silence wrap around them for a few minutes. Only the sound of the forest creatures filled the uncomfortable lack of conversation. Nicole's movements were quick and agile as they keep traveling away from the center of the Forgotten Forest. After three years of wandering among the thick and dense nature, she had memorized every rock, every stick, every correct path. Waverly, on the other hand, tripped once, and after that twice again. Even having a heightened sight due to her modified genome, the brunette lacks the experience of the redhead. The revenant someday would confess to Nicole that she used to visit the forest accompanied by her sister Wynonna and her friends Jerremy and Chrissy.

"How did you get lost? What happened to your group?" Nicole asked, moving branches to one side to open a pathway.

"I ran ahead when we were retreating. I forgot that I am a little faster than average. When I realized it, I was lost" Waverly explained, the redhead smiled, knowing that the woman behind her wouldn't be able to see her.

"I thought you were leading the group" admitted the mutant, the wet sound of her steps blending with the melodies from the nocturnal birds. "Not at all. I came because my father said I have to. Perry is the leader." replied the revenant while tripping over a protruding root, a sweet fudge leaving her lips.

"Perry? That name sounds familiar"

"He has been the general of the royal army for five years" declared the hazel-eyed woman. Nicole heard her stumble again and tried to not smirk. 

"I don't think I've ever seen him" commented the mutant, stopping and turning around. Waverly halted, looking at her. Nicole glanced down at the massive root just two steps away from the brunette. When their gazes meet again, the redhead perceived gratefulness in Waverly's eyes.

"Perry was with me the night you shot Champ" Waverly spoke while they start moving again. Thanks to Haught, the revenant hadn't stumble with the huge root.

"The black-haired man?"

"Yes. He's a nice guy. You're totally his type ... if you weren't mutant clearly. Although I think you are everyone's type. I mean, you're like the universal type. You know, your huge chocolate eyes and your astonishing auburn hair" Waverly rambled, her voice was a sweet whisper. Nicole felt flattered.

"Thank you? I think?"

Both women fell silent again. Waverly had been muttering beneath her breath as they walked. The brunette stumbled over and over again. One complaint after another escaping her mount every three minutes. Haught ignored her mumbles most of the time.

"If you don't hate mutants ... why to join the royal army?" Nicole investigated after a few minutes filled only by sweet curses coming from the revenant. That doubt would not let the redhead sleep.

"I wanted to study history. Work at a school. Purgatory history is fascinating. Sadly, my father disagreed. He ... he said I should focus on other stuff, ”Waverly whispered.

" Like what? Learning how to kill mutants? I have never understood that irrational hatred against us. "

"I ... I haven't understood it neither ..." whispered the brunette. There was sadness in her tone and Nicole could felt her heart swell with pity. The redhead's heart ached as she imaging how hard this has to be for the chestnut-haired woman.

Waverly must be living a difficult time. The petite woman lives hiding who she truly is, that is not only complicated but draining. Nicole had always lived hidden in the forest, but in the Forgotten Forest, she didn't have to hide her nature. The people around her accepted and loved the redhead. Haught couldn't imagine how it would be to hide her mutant side from her parents. The redhead didn't know how it would felt knowing that her family hates those who are like her.

"How old are you?" Nicole asked as they headed out onto the arid road that led to town. "Twenty. My birthday was two weeks ago." replied the revenant and her voice sound cheerful despite the tough topic they had been chatting about.

"You're barely an adult" Haught muttered.

"Why you say that? How old are you?" queried the brunette while trying to reach the redhead's side. "Twenty-three," replied the mutant, and the brunette laughed.

"Oh, amazeballs. Sorry, I didn't know I was talking to such an old lady, the first habitant of woods probably" Waverly teased with an immense smile. Nicole turned her face towards her. The redhead saw her grin and was unable to suppress the smiled that force its ways through her serious expression.

" I have observed countless things. We could say that I'm at least 40 years old due to my adventures" Nicole announced proudly.

"If years were calculated that way then I' m hardly ten years old. Today ... today was my first time in a battlefield" the brunette admitted, gazing away from the mutant.

"That was your first time?" Nicole asked with a frown.

"We have to be nineteen years old to be accepted in the revenant's army. I spent a year in preparation and today ... well ... it was the final test." explained the hazel-eyed woman shugging nonchalantly while finally reaching the side of the redhead. "You were lucky. Jolene could have killed you." commented the mutant. Waverly also considers herself the luckiest person, but not because she had survived a bloody battle.

"It wasn't luck. I had a pretty archer guarding my back" whispered the brunette. This time, when their gazes met, they both smiled. The hatred Nicole had experienced just some hours ago had faded. Waverly isn't some unscrupulous being. The brunette wasn't a killer driven by malice and prejudice. The beautiful hazel-eyed woman is a victim of her circumstances. Apparently, she was obeying the orders of her family.

Nicole can understand the short woman's actions. Because maybe, if to preserve the love of her parents she had had to join an illogical, bloody war ... perhaps she would have done it too. In life, many erroneous decisions are taken in the name of love. It's not an excuse, but Haught wasn't going to condemn the hazel-eyed woman for it.

In the cold of the night, the red-haired woman straightened her coat and breathed as they approached Purgatory's town. After several steps, she halted her movements. The chandeliers' light in the distance announced the town's entrance. Nicole couldn't cross the wood bridge between the sandy rote and town without being exterminated. Waverly appeared to know it because she stopped her footsteps too.

"So ... I can escort you up until this point," Haught commented.

"May I give you a gift as a token of gratitude?" the revenant questioned while sliding her slender hand behind her neck nervously. 

"Will you accept a no for an answer?" queried the mutant although she knew the response beforehand.

Waverly grinned at the redhead and shook her face. The red-haired woman watched her curiously until the brunette beginning to take off the necklace dangling from her neck. Nicole was shocked, looking directly toward the brownish stone resting in the middle of the amulet. The stone was unknown to the chocolate-eyed woman, but she recognized the symbol carved on it. It was the symbol of the Earps. A viper.

"I can't..." Nicole uttered, stepping back, the brunette advanced in the redhead's direction.

"Please ... it's agate... the royalty stone. If you encounter a revenant and he sees this amulet, he will not harm you. You could also visit the town using it" Waverly insisted while extending the amulet in the redhead's direction. The revenant eyes sparkle with a silent supplication.

"It has the symbol of those who despise me," muttered Haught, the idea of wearing the Earps' symbol causing her facial expression to wrinkle. 

"It will protect you. Please take it" begged the brunette.

Before the redhead could deny again, Waverly held her hands, the necklace lingered hidden between their join hands. The skin-to-skin contact made Nicole hopped backward. Waverly held harder to the redhead's hands, a blush making its way to the revenant's cheeks.

"I shouldn't have this," Haught explained.

"It is a gift. You cannot despise it." insisted the shorter woman.

"Go away" ordered the mutant and Waverly smiled, one or her thumbs rubbing slightly Haught's backhand.

"Be careful," Waverly demanded, releasing Haught's hands.

Nicole stood there, necklace in hand, while the revenant hurried toward Purgatory's town. The bright lights whispering promises of rest for the tan woman but warnings of death to the mutant. As she watched Waverly walked away Nicole noticed that the heavy-looking armor didn't seem to disturb her movements. The woman had a fusion between femininity and strength. The brunette wasn't a maiden in distress, but she wasn't a brave warrior neither. She was a person with strengths and weaknesses. A woman packed with skills and fears.

Haught looked down at the amulet's stone and sighed. The mutant would never have imagined that someday she would be wearing the Earps' symbol. She hated that family. Nicole had hated them since she learned they were the authors of this ridiculous curse, this awful war.

When Waverly became an almost imperceptible point in the distance, the redhead set the necklace in her right pocket and began her retracement toward the mutants' center. The walk back was faster and quieter. Nicole's head was bursting with confusion and doubts. The redhead found herself thinking of the brunette and smiling. She cherished conversing with Waverly: it was pleasant and comforting.

Before she could ponder over her confused feelings, Haught reached the center's hidden door. As soon as Nicole crossed the door, she was shoved against a cold, metallic wall. The redhead's face smacked into the surface harshly.

"Two days, Nicole Haught! I requested two days of prudence!" Holliday yelled. Haught shoved him off her back and faced his angry eyes. The redhead looked at her watch, it was 1:03 am.

"Technically, it's Tuesday ... it's been two days already ..." commented Nicole looking up at Doc. Both stood still for almost ten seconds. After that, they looked to the redhead's watch. It was true ... 2 days and three hours had passed since Nicole's promise of been cautious.

"You're grounded. For the next three weeks. You will be meeting me at the training area." Holliday informed crossing his arms over her chest.

"You shoved me hard ..." Nicole muttered while rubbing her wounded cheek.

"I had to," Doc explained.

"If a bruise appears on my cheek, I'll punch you." 

"I want to see you try," scoffed Holliday.

Nicole tried to hide her smirk as she followed Doc.


	4. Fairies' tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was too long so I cut it into two sections. I'll be uploading the second part later or tomorrow. 
> 
> Thanks to those that gift me kudos or comments. I really appreciate it!

Training at the base involved facing those who were obviously stronger than you. Xavier firmly believed that if we're capable of defeating, or at least predict the attacks, of someone stronger than us, then we may survive the persecution and the incoming war. Samantha lived and moved by that rule.

Nicole crumpled hard over the ground for the sixth time consecutive. Holliday possessed an annoyingly brute force. A force that surpassed the strength of most mutants. Haught rolled, avoiding the man's fist. Doc hit the floor hard, but he doesn't look bothered about it. The redhead could feel her black shirt clinging to her body because of the sweat while she heard Holliday's heavy breathing.

"Stop running," Doc warned. Nicole watched him as he takes off her glove. The chocolate-eyed woman stood up rapidly. The leader was evidently focused on winning the battle no matter what it takes. Nicole had never fancied the man's hands. Well, she didn’t love having man's hands over her body in general. 

"I'm going to catch you, red." Holliday scoffed, throwing his body at Haught. She shrieked. Not whatever shriek, it was a high-pitch scream she wasn't proud of. The leader tried again. 

Not seeing another alternative, the red-haired mutant pulled her claws out. Doc walked forward, threatening the younger with his hand but at the sight of her claws, he halted his steps. This was new. Haught's chocolate eyes glowed, her breathing turned heavy and a layer of sweat covered her body. She looked drained: Doc understood he had pushed her to the limit. The mutant's change was fascinating.

"I'm going to chop off your hand if you touch me, Doc" Nicole warned, she was too weak to allow the leader to drain whatever was left of her energy. She needed some rest. Maybe ten hours of sleep.

"Okay, you won ..." Holliday announced before straightening and start slid his glove back on.

Nicole blinked in surprise at her leader's words. Doc Holliday Arias just said that she had won. This day needs to be marked as THE DAY. If she wasn't dreaming, then miracles actually exist. A huge smile embellished the younger woman's pale face. Nicole Haught had defeated Doc Holliday...

Or so the red-haired woman thought.

The victory lasted a maximum of ten seconds. When Haught's retreated her claws and dropped the defensive pose Doc threw himself at her. Holliday's hand touched the brunette's neck and she twisted. The redhead's body fell inert toward the ground.

"Never let your guard down, Red" Holliday scoffed.

Nicole heard other mutants laughing at her rocky mistake. The woman was too drained to open her chocolate eyes and deliver them a murderous glare. She rested on the ground while trying to catch her breath. Not just a minute later, she sensed a body stopping at her right side. The redhead turned her face toward the presence, she found Rachel lying next to her with a grin filled with amusement.

"You made exceptional progress. You almost beat him" Valdez told her. Nicole had so many responses to Rachel's comment. But she closed her eyes and dropped her head against the comfortable red floor. She didn't want to stand up: her body felt like a freshly hit punching bag. After some moment, the redhead concluded she may sleep better in her room.

"Where are you going?" Rachel questioned. The younger follow the red-haired woman with her eyes as Nicole stepped toward the exit.

-To sleep. If possible, for the next twenty hours" Haught replied before lifting the edge of her shirt to wipe her sweaty face. The redhead heard beeps in her direction but ignored the younger mutants. A little of exposed skin and the most hormonal people's neurons shut off.

"Doc hasn't ended the training section; I don`t believe...

"Cheater Doc can try to stop me ..." Haught assured the younger woman.

Both women glanced in Holliday's direction. At that moment, the leader was throwing Maxwell to the floor. Realizing that he was being watched, Doc gave them a lopsided-smile and dismissed them with a wave of his diabolic hand.

"You may be right” admitted Rachel.

"Told you," was Haught's last commentary before leaving the training area. She stepped toward her bedroom, dragging her tired legs.

The base wasn't crowded. Most mutants were still training or eating lunch. Xavier had left with a huge group of mutants so the number of people in the base was less than normal. The director left Jolene in charge of the center. The few words Dolls said about their mission were vague. Apparently, they're going to search for a way to sneak into Earp's palace. Dolls was stubbornly sure that the better way of defeating the cruel family was by attacking them from the inside.

In the last few days, the group had been searching for a way to infiltrate. Xavier suspects there is a second entrance to the royalty family palace. An entry that didn't require crossing Purgatory's town and being killed in the process. The forest gossipers said it's an underground entrance. The group needed to verify that information before taking any risk. Another problem is the mole. Dolls declared the mission a top-secret-mission, consequently he shared the details with just a few mutants. Since they haven't identified who is the traitor, they can’t trust all mutants. Keeping the information between a reduced number of people decreases the chances of the mole hearing the plan.

Nicole had been invited to joining Doll's group. Regretfully, Doc had announced she was grounded because of multiple events of disobedience. Haught thought it was a clear exaggeration: the redhead doesn't remember any of those situations. Anyway, she decided not to oppose the dark-hair leader's decision. After all, it was not well seen to openly contradict a leader.

Halfway toward her room, the black-haired woman halted her movements. Suddenly she was highly aware of her mistreated and sweaty body. She wanted to dip into the cold waters of the lagoon. The redhead glanced at her watch, wondering if Holliday would categorize that hour as too late to go out. In Haught's brain, it was a perfect time, so she turned around and headed to the exit.

"Where are you going, Nicole?" Mercedes' voice stopped her steps. She was almost reaching the exit door. The older woman looked at Nicole with a raised eyebrow. The redhead peered toward the door and Gardner followed the path of her eyes.

"For a walk?" innocently queried the chocolate-eyed woman.

"Doc grounded you" Mercedes reminded her.

"He doesn't have to know...if you keep the secret," Nicole replied winking playfully to the older woman. Although there was zero amusement in the eyes of her companion.

"I'm going to tell him," Mercedes warned and the redhead rolled her eyes while throwing her arms upward annoy.

"I need to get out, Mercedes. Just cover me for once." pleaded the redhead.

"This would be the second time. Doc was mad at me for days after I left you wandering alone in the wood."

"Just pretend you haven't seen me, honey. It won't be difficult" Haught interrupted her before stepping out with Mercedes' gaze on her back.

The underground entrance to the base was hidden by a fake tree. With the activation of some switches, the tree disappeared, allowing access to the entrance. The technology resembles the one used to create holograms.

Outside the last traces of the sun were still beaming. Nicole loved the cold wind that caressed her body as she moved. She immediately felt shivers descending her spinal column. The wet shirt suddenly was incapable of keeping her warm. The change was uncomfortable at first. The redhead ignored the sensation as she began to slide through the trees, bushes, and branches.

The lagoon was a few minutes away from the base. Nicole couldn't bring herself to stay far from that place: the lagoon cold waters made her felt peace. She could waste hours in the lagoon. Just floating and listening to the sound of nature. From birds to wild animals, to the curious fairies. Midway, the redhead met Mr. Smith.

Mr. Smith was a 100-year-old gnome. The mutant had saved him from an aggressive beast a few months ago. He was three feet tall, with a thick white beard and sharp teeth that would seem threatening to anyone but not for the chocolate-eyed woman. He also has big yellow eyes, full of knowledge and experiences, and an almost cute small nose.

"Blessed are the eyes that see you, Miss Hawk," the gnome greeted the mutant while adjusting his red cap.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Smith. How is your beautiful wife?" questioned the redhead with a kind smile.

"She has given birth two pretty lady-gnomes. You must visit us."

"I'll visit you one of these days." accepted Haught.

"What are you doing in the forest at this hour, red-rose? Mr. Holliday will scold you" commented the gnome, grabbing some stones.

"He won't know," Nicole assured with a smile and a wink. The gnome abruptly seemed to remember some important information because he jumped, almost tumbling back toward the soil in the process.

"A pretty girl with brunette hair has been searching for you. There is no other Nicole in the whole Forgotten Forest" expressed the gnome, Haught frowned.

"A girl?"

"Yes. She has come consecutively for the past three days. She was wearing a dark cape. Also, she was talking to the Trolls and laughing with the fairies. Other creatures also saw her in the lagoon. Is She dangerous, miss hawk?

"A hazel eye brunette?

"That fits the description provided by the elder fairy.

"No, she isn't dangerous... it's just Waverly," Nicole replied, her smile has returned to her face. Waverly had been searching for her. For some unknown reason, the redhead felt happy and suddenly her exhausted body didn't bother her.

"She resembled hunters ..." whispered the gnome in a very low and deep voice. His big eyes diverted, looking suspiciously at the tall firs around them. The entire forest, meaning every species living there, knew about how dangerous and cruel the revenants were. Revenants were recognized as the hunters among the creatures of the forest.

"No, she ... she's different," Nicole assured him. Somehow her voice was firm, and her own doubts about the brunette stood caught at her subconscious.

The conversation didn't last much longer. The orange and red colors of the sky grudgingly allowed the arrival of the dark colors of the night. Nicole delicately pushed various branches until she spotted the stony route that traveled to the lagoon. She suspended her movements before passing the last group of bushes; the dense shrubs becoming the last barrier between her and the so craved water reserve. The redhead heard some noises. The sound of water vibrating. Someone must be abandoning the lagoon's calm waters. And suddenly a singing, unfamiliar and soft, reached Haught's ears.

Nicole relaxed her body; she didn't want to appear paranoid. But she was in the middle of the forest and war was approaching. Conclusion: she has the right to be paranoid. Carefully the redhead moved between the last group of bushes. Without leaving the safety conferred by the thick plants, she peered toward the lagoon. The moonlight completely illuminated the lake. Haught's chocolate eyes lingered on the person's back. The redhead didn't need the person to turn around she recognizes the woman's tan skin and petite frame.

Waverly was standing there with her back to the mutant. Crystalline drops of water calmly trickled down her slim and firm body. The brunette's hair, long and curvy, adhere softly to her back. Nicole's eyes roamed over the bare skin until she reached the small dimples announcing the end of the revenant's back. The brunette was wearing her blue underwear and Nicole found herself moving past the shrubs with her eyes fixed on the other's body.

Waverly seemed to notice the sound of footsteps behind her because she turned instantly. Nicole looked up as fast as she was able. Her chocolate eyes, earlier lost in the revenant's lower body, met lovely hazel eyes. When the brunette recognized Haught, she turned her body finally facing the redhead with a beautiful smile.

\- At that moment ... Nicole got lost in those hazel eyes. Those eyes were full of optimism, honesty, and dreams. Waverly was smiling and the brightness of her face lighten the night up in a unique way. Despite the remarkable sadness hidden in the depth of her eyes ... the brunette's gaze sparkled when she smiled. And that smile ... that smile would be the sunrise illuminating Nicole's Haught life. - Nicole narrated stroking the red, curly hair of one of her twins while staring at the white ceiling.

At the deathly silence, Haught glanced at her little girls. The twins had fallen asleep even though the redhead woman had told them they have to listen to the full story. The older woman smiled and accommodated the girls after sliding off the bed.

The twins unconsciously hugged and Nicole smiled standing at the edge of the bed. She discreetly walked toward the door and turned off the light. Wyn and Michelle didn't seem to notice so the redhead kept walking until she arrived at the living room.

She dropped her body over the large white sofa she had bought almost four years ago. Recounting those days had brought millions of feelings to her body. She remembered everything as if it were happening right now. With a million thoughts in her head, she closed her eyes. Immediately an image of her wife appeared in her mind, the woman probably was still working. In a few hours, it would be Christmas. Another Christmas filled with peace and love.

The silence of the house used to bother her. She preferred the constant screaming of her twins. Her wife's humming from her house office. Her wife always hums when she was happy or stressed. She had confessed she learned it from her aunt. Nicole sighed; chocolate eyes focused on the ceiling as she lost in her memories once again.

"Hey ..." the brunette greeted with a smile. Nicole raised one of her eyebrows and then raised and waved a hand as a greeting gesture.

"Hello." mumbled the mutant.

They both stayed silent. Nicole walked forward, passing over a bunch of dried branches laying over the ground, and approached the revenant. Waverly was still standing, observing the redhead as she approaches. It seemed to Haught that the moon specially illuminated those hazel eyes.

"You again? Are you lost...again?" Nicole questioned.

-No, I'm not lost this time. I asked a friend to teach me how to come and return to the palace from here" explained the revenant.

"You've been coming for days. Why?" queried the redhead, she knew the brunette had been asking for her, but she wanted to hear the revenants answer.

"The lagoon is beautiful" rashly answered the brunette.

"There are pretty lagoons near Purgatory" commented the redhead tilting her head.

"None like this" Waverly replied stubbornly, although there was a subtle crimson color moving toward her ears.

"You've been searching for me" mentioned the mutant, a crocked smile curving her lips.

" Who? Me? No, of course not” denied the brunette before looking up at the sky and turning her back to Haught.

Nicole smiled and decided to let it pass. She turned her back on Waverly and stepped toward a tree. Below the shadow of the tree, she began to discard her clothes. The redhead dropped her sweaty shirt and started to remove her black boots. Haught sensed a gaze on her back and peeped toward her companion. The brunette was gazing at her, but when their eyes met the revenant woman quickly stared down at the ground.

"This lagoon is special. The fairies say that many years ago, on a full moon night, two lovers vowed eternal love in this place. For some unknown reason, they then separated. When they met again, right here in this lagoon, they were old and drained. The woman had been suffering from a disease that was internally consuming her." Nicole narrated while taking off her pants. The revenant listened with genuine interest; her eyes gleaming as they follow the redhead's movements.

"The fairies say the man tried to cure her by offering her the waters of the lagoon. In those times, people tended to believe the lagoon waters possessed healing powers. But the woman died, anyway. The man buried his lover among these trees before leaving and never coming back." said the mutant. The chocolate eyes focused on the calm and quiet vibration of the water for a few seconds before looking up and smiled at Waverly.

"It's just a story," the brunette commented while shrugging.

"The elder fairy would be angry if she overhears you" Nicole warned. Then she brought her hands up toward her bra, anxious to remove the annoying underwear. Waverly glanced away blushing.

"Spooky. What could she do to me?" questioned the brunette with a hint of mockery in her tone.

"You shouldn't undervalue the ability of the fairies. Fairies are extremely vengeful. You don't want to be the target of one of their potent powders. My nose grew like a bird's beak thanks to one of those awful powders" Nicole talked. She distractedly released her bra over her sweater and started lowering her panties.

"Do you always bathe without clothes? Isn't it uncomfortable?" Waverly queried with her hazel eyes gazing at the water. Nicole glanced at the revenant, her brunette hair had dried a little and was covering her back more efficiently.

"For me, It's normal. You should try it” commented Haught approaching the revenant.

Waverly tensed. The mutant could swear the shorter woman was nervous which was cute. These days it was easier to meet provocative and straightforward people. Waverly, on the other hand, appeared inexperienced and nervous. Haught advanced and stood beside the hazel-eyed woman. The brunette turned her face in Nicole's direction when she noticed her presence.

The shorter woman tried not to stare at Nicole's naked body or at least she tried to hide her staring. Sadly, for her, Nicole was following the movements of her eyes and when the hazel eyes wandered southerly for hardly two seconds Haught smiled maliciously and jumped into the water. The water was colder than usual. Still, when Nicole's face emerged from underwater, she was smiling. The redhead pushed her hair backward and her fingers slide smoothly through the short locks. Only seconds later, she turned toward the revenant. Waverly was in her former position near the edge of the lagoon staring at Nicole.

"Are you leaving?" Haught questioned with a smile, under the faint glimmer of the moon, her skin appeared paler and brighter than normal.

"It's true. I've been looking for you ..." Waverly confessed ignoring Nicole's question. The red-haired woman smiled and raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"The important part is: why had you been looking for me?" questioned the chocolate-eyed mutant.

"I'm not sure. I like your calm and sincerity. I think I wanted to talk to you" explained the revenant.

"It's dangerous for you to wander the forest. You caught the attention of several creatures" commented the red-haired woman. Waverly shrugged still smiling. Nicole couldn't help but noticed how her heartbeat grew quicker at that adorable image.

"I'm accustomed to danger. Seeing you is worth the risk" Waverly replied.

"Come ..." urged Haught stretching a hand towards Waverly. The brunette frowned, but her lips had curved with the shadow of a smile.

"I don't want to get soggy again," explained the hazel-eyed woman.

"Come on, I don't enjoy bathing while someone is gazing at me," said the chocolate-eyed woman with a put, and Waverly frown persisted a little longer before surrender.

"You will help me dry off," the brunette notified, and Nicole nodded while bumping a fist toward the air in a victory gesture.

Waverly dived into the water. Haught observed her with a smile as the hazel-eyed revenant slowly swam toward her. When the brunette came out of the water, her cheeks were pinker, but a smile was gladdening her face.

"So ... you've been looking for me for three days ..." Nicole stated leaning her elbows upon a big and cold stone. The redhead's back remained exposed for the revenant eyes. Waverly didn't look at the uncovered skin, or at least Nicole didn't catch her. There were two options: one the brunette hadn't stare or two the revenant had learned how to be discrete.

"Actually, there is a reason for my non-stalker behavior. I wanted ... to invite you to town. My sister's birthday is coming and she's going to throw a party. At a tavern. There will be a lot of people. But it will be impossible for them to recognize you as a mutant. You are quite normal" the brunette explained.

"I'm normal," Nicole mentioned. She hated it when people implied that she wasn't. Waverly hadn't meant it in a derogatory way. But the redhead was used to eavesdropping revenant calling them abnormal in an opprobrious way. Like being different give you some disgusting aura.

"I'm so sorry! I know we are. What I was trying to say is that you could qualify as an inhabitant of Purgatory without difficulty. Most people in town don't have highly refined senses. They wouldn't be able to recognize you."

"Waverly ... I can't go with you to a party. We're in opposite nations, why is that so hard for you to understand?" asked the redhead before climbing on the rock she has been leaning on. She sat above the cold, smooth, and hard surface. The moonlights kissing her pale naked frame as she rested her hands on both sides of her body.

For a few seconds, Waverly's eyes widened. The brunette froze and whatever words she was going to verbalize lay forgotten in some part of her subconscious. The revenant gawked at the beautiful image in front of her. The creamy pale skin brightened by the moonlight, the faint and scarce battle scars, and the short red locks doing nothing to concealed so marvelous piece of art.

"I've never been to town. I've never talked to revenants or commoners. You're the first one who hasn't tried to kill me" Nicole mentioned. The redhead leaned her elbows over her knees and look straight toward the revenant. The brunette was sunk almost up to her shoulders in the water.

"I understand. I was prepared for you to say no. That why I came to convince you. Not all of us are horrible. Also, not all my people hate mutants" revealed the brunette, approaching Haught slowly but continuously. Drawn to the chocolate-eyed woman like a bee to the pollen.

"I don't know, Waves. We don't know each other. How do I know this is not a trap?" queried the redhead.

"I would never hurt you" answered the shorter woman.

"When would that party be?" Haught asked and Waverly smiled.

-In two days. I’ll come to get you. Then we could ...

"I have to be back in three hours " Nicole interrupted the revenant.

"Three hours. Not a minute more, not a minute less. You should wear my necklace. You know ... for ... security" explained the brunette and Haught sighed deeply.

"This is how you make friends?" questioned the older, her lips curving with a smile.

"Not usually. I'm nice. I don't want to brag but I had been announced as the nicest person in Purgatory. I'm a fabulous listener and people normally love my jokes."

"You are quite a character" admitted the mutant.

"Can you move? Leave space for me? " Asked the brunette while pointing her chin toward Nicole's currently sit. AKA the rock.

Nicole slipped toward the right corner of the massive stone. The new space was wide enough for the revenant who jumped and sit immediately. One of Waverly's arms grazed the redhead's upper arm and they both smiled. The noise of nature concealed them. They looked at each other for a few more seconds before Nicole bumped playfully one of her feet against Waverly's feet.

The brunette grinned radiantly and teasingly jostled the mutant's shoulder. Their smiles widened and as their eyes meet each other the world around them turned off. At that moment, the hatred between their peoples lost all power. Love has that capacity. The ability to made us craved another person's presence, smile, happiness. And as they began to fall through the cliff they were smiling because it felt right.

"Hey ... do you have a boyfriend?" Waverly queried after a few minutes of silence and shy smiles. Nicole had been looking at the water, but as soon as the revenant spoke, she lifted her face.

"No, I don't do boyfriends."

"And a girlfriend?"

"Neither..." answered the redhead as a smile arched the edge of her mouth. 

"I'm single too. My father says I'm too picky. But I was waiting to meet that person that will make my world shake. I wished to stare into my lover's eyes and be fully certain that I took the correct choice.

My cousin Willa says that when she met her husband ... it felt like a rumble.

"Your cousin is very dramatic.

"You don't think it'll be that way?" asked the brunette curiously.

"I think when you love someone, it's more than thunder or an earthquake. It's like ... staring deep into someone’s eyes and ... forgetting that the world is still spinning around you" Nicole whispered with her gaze on Waverly's hazel eyes.

The revenant stared back at her. Beautiful hazel eyes holding in a thousand feelings unknown for the redhead. Haught could practically overhear the rumble the revenant had mentioned as her heart pounded louder and louder inside her chest.

"Your right. It's like ... discovering a new world in someone else's eyes." Waverly whispered. Her hazel eyes were even brighter, and Nicole felt something dancing in her stomach.

Silence.

"You dried up ..." Nicole susurrated.

"Yeah, it was an excellent idea to leave the water ...

"Don't you want to get wet?"

The revenant frowned but spent too many seconds analyzing the redhead's words. Nicole launched her into the water and without waiting for the shorter to emerged she jumped in too. The brunette emerged shoving her thick, long hair out of her face. When Haught came out with a smile, the hazel-eyed girl splashed at her.

"Stop trying to drown me!" The revenant complained and Haught laughed.

"Are you sure you're not twelve-year-old?" Nicole asked amused as the brunette splash water toward her again.

It felt like time had stopped. Only the two of them mattered in those instants. Only them and the feeling of happiness they experienced. Haught was right. Waverly suddenly became the most childish person the redhead as ever observed. The brunette splashed the mutant nonstop. They were splashing the other and laughing like two kids when the redhead threw her body against the revenant.

Waverly lost all balance and stumbled backward. The red-haired woman frowned at her reaction, confused by the sudden distance between them. The confusion lasted only milliseconds because the light of the moon illuminated the flushed cheeks of the brunette and Nicole quickly understood what was happening. Haught had forgotten she was naked. The mutant felt a blush moving to her cheeks, embarrassment coloring her pale skin.

"I ... should go ... it's night and the road are long" mumbled the younger woman.

"Right, be careful. Watch out for protruding roots " advised Nicole as the brunette swam to the shore.

" Meet me on the sandy path on Saturday. I will be waiting for you at three. It's okay? " questioned Waverly moving out of the water. Haught nodded from her position and observed the brunette as she grasps her clothes and began to put it on.

Waverly was interesting and charming. Nicole couldn't withdraw her eyes off her. The brunette got dressed among little stumbles. When the only thing missing was the black cape placed over a rock the revenant turned to Haught. The hazel-eyed woman said goodbye with a hand gesture that the redhead mimicked. The smile that curved Nicole's mouth surely would be capable of illuminating the whole Forgotten Forest.

The chocolate-eyed woman returned to the base without any quandary. Mercedes hadn't told anyone about her escape and Holliday was still in the training zone. Haught changed her clothes, dried her hair, and hopped on the bed exhausted. As the redhead closed her eyes, Waverly's gorgeous orbs appeared in her memory, and she beamed. That night was the first time the nice and cute revenant appeared in her dreams. For the first time in three years, there were no nightmares, no bloody bodies, no horrible yelling. Just Waverly's smile and laughing.


	5. Fairies' tricks II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we have the second part! This is pure fluff :3

Nicole's room was illuminated by indigo cerulean fluorescent light. The color always helps relaxes her stressed and exhausted body. It has a calming effect on the redhead's body. The next morning, the mutant's eyes opened quarter past six. The red-haired woman tapped the switch, and the light was slowly substituted by a yellow incandescent light.

Haught stretched on the bed as a cat would do. She had had a good sleep and was ready to face whatever the new day had planned for her. For the first time in many months, she traveled downstairs smiling and radiant. The breakfast was already served, and the dining room was half-filled. Nicole greeted Rachel with a quick kiss and the younger frowned at the older happy demeanor. Holliday scowled at her, but Nicole had dawned in a happy mood. It would take more than a raised eyebrow from Doc to change that.

"Xavier sent a message," Holliday commented when Haught sat down beside him.

"Something important?" queried the younger while opening her orange juice.

"Apparently they had found a passage that may connect to the pipes of the Earp's palace. They are camping near the area to inspect them discreetly. If Dolls confirmed his suspicions will be closer to ending this conflict" explained the leader dropping his hat over the table.

"If the king is not aware of our movements, means that the mole is still here and doesn't have access to this information," muttered Haught.

"Very likely. Xavier ordered to prepare a group with provisions. The group and I will be transporting. Rachel and Mercedes will oversee the training. And you ... do whatever you want" sentence the older man with a roll of his eyes.

"That's what I was going to from the beginning" Nicole commented with a wink.

"Why are you so happy?" Doc asked frowning. He tilted his head, watching with mistrust at his pupil.

"I slept well" answered the younger while smirking.

" After the beating last night, I thought you would wake up moodily" admitted the black-haired leader.

"You were wrong. And yesterday's fight was not a beating. It was another demonstration of how deceptive and cheater Doc Holliday is" declared the redhead.

Holliday chuckled and they both continued eating. Rachel joined them with a tray full of food minutes later. They talked for a few minutes before separating toward different sections of the center.

Haught advanced to the room to replace her clothes. Today was the perfect day to visit the frozen caverns. Winter was a few months away and Nicole wished to collect some Dahlias. Their medicinal solutions have been emptying quicker than usual Although the center possessed several mutants committed to preparing painkillers and medicines: Nicole liked to use her own brews. She alone had controlled her nightmares and soothed her anxiety attacks. Some plants were miraculous.

The red-haired woman put on black pants, tennis shoes, a white shirt, and a comfy black parka. She combed her short hair into a French braid and abandoned the base without any obstacle. In the indigo blue backpack resting over her shoulders, she had planned to gather all the plants needed for her potions.

The caverns were half an hour from the base. The winter hadn't arrived, but the weather was chill whatsoever. Nicole felt a shiver running through her spine column as she stepped closer to the caverns. The white and pink flowers that had been hard to distinguish just a few weeks ago were dispersed around various corners of the rocky cavern. Minutes later, the redhead had collected all the necessary plants.

By the time Haught started to descend from the cavern. The sun was proudly exposed in the sky. The chocolate-eyed woman absently looked at the bright star as she walked between the dense shrubs and short trees. It was noon and the forest was singing with life.

"Nicole!" Caty, the eldest fairy, greeted her with a sweet and sharp voice. Caty was a woman of only fifteen inches. The fairy had long and bright red wings that moved fast and continuously.

For some strange reason, fairies loved to live near the frozen cavern. Nicole had questioned them why on one occasion, but they had stayed silent, just smiling, and ignoring the redhead's doubts. It was as if they had lived near the cavern forever and no one questioned the reason.

-Hi, Caty. - greeted Nicole without stopping but slowing down her steps.

"You have gathered pretty flowers. Will you prepare a medicine?" asked the Fairy sitting on a branch. Then the mutant stop and focused on the conversation.

" A few medicines actually" Haught replied.

"You may prefer to create a potion for your friend." The fairy commented and Nicole did not understand the little's words.

"What friend?" questioned the redhead frowning.

"You will understand. Have a nice day, miss hawk. I'll be at home in case you need" hummed the little woman while flying away.

The black-haired woman decided to ignore the elder fairy words and continued her way back to the flatter area of the forest. The redhead was focused on walking among the branches and the trees. When she made her way between a group of shrubbery and collide against a troll, she almost loses her cool.

-Red! A madwoman is screaming for you in the middle of the forest! - the troll commented with a courage induced scowl.

"Waverly?" Nicole asked herself.

She got no response from the troll obviously, not that she was expecting an answer. The redhead immediately rushed her walk. She glided deftly between the trees, rushing toward the lagoon. An internal voice assuring her that she would find the revenant there.

She was not misguided; Waverly was standing staring at the pond. The brunette was wearing brown jeans, black shoes, and a white shirt. The most striking feature was the apparently soft cloth-black-beanie resting over Waverly's head. Two protuberances were pushing the beanie upward. At first, Haught thought it was the brunette's hair pushing the cap up.

"Waverly?" Nicole called.

The brunette turned around at the sound of her name. Nicole smiled when their eyes met. The revenant's face relaxed when she recognizes the mutant. Anyway, something seemed wrong: Waverly hadn't had a reason to be searching for the mutant today. Besides, Nicole had already warned her about the dangers of that behavior.

"I need your help!" Waverly announced as Haught approached her. Concern was evident in Luthor's eyes, while the blonde's eyes showed a bit of despair.

"Did something happen to you? Someone did something to you?" Nicole questioned and instinctively brought her hands to the brunette's arms. Her face was charged with concern as if she were afraid of finding a wound. What she did discover was that the hazel-eyed woman had well-defined arms.

"Something horrible happened. I think the waters of the lagoon cursed me. I've been hiding it all morning. I had to flee from my home before anyone noticed" the revenant explained.

" I think I'm not following you. Exactly, what happened?

Waverly was silent for a few seconds. Nicole also remained silent waiting for the woman's answer. Then the brunette glanced around, tiptoed, leaned toward Haught's ear, and whispered "Pointy ears."

"Pointy ears?" Nicole questioned with a confused glare. Two seconds passed before the pieces came together in her head and she peered up at the brunette's head.

" They are horrible. If they don't disappear, I will cut them. The problem is every time I touch them it feels so good. I know it will be painful to c cur them off” the revenant began to ramble.

"Did you have pointy ears? And... they grew up in the night?"

"Fudge! Are you listening? I have woken up with pointy ears, I can't even touch them, because they are kind of very sensible and excitable and..."

Whatever the revenant was about to say died midway. The hazel-eyed woman's eyes widened and Haught looked at her with raise eyebrows. The story was a little unbelievable. But Nicole had acquired a bird's peak once and she would recognize the work of a fairy anywhere. Also, the mutant remembers the words said by the elder fairy when they encountered earlier, this must be her doing.

"Let me see them," Nicole asked.

A pout appeared in Waverly's mouth. The brunette appeared to be on the verge of tears. Her stunning hazel eyes brighten but not with happiness but with a sudden desire to cry. The revenant crossed her arms over her chest her pout becoming more noticeable.

"No, they're ugly," the hazel-eyed woman replied shaking her head.

Haught's gaze strayed to the black beanie. The redhead quickly noticed that Waverly's movement had caused the ears to bounce inside the cap. The mountains inside the beanie were quite tall so they were clearly not small ears.

"Waverly, don't behave like a baby."

"I had told you that in this kind of experience I'm ten-years-old! Now I'm starting to think I'm even younger! I almost peed myself when I saw my reflection in the mirror! I was a minute away from an orga...

"A what?"

"Nothing," the revenant muttered turning her back to the redhead.

"If you don't show me, I can't help" Haught tried to convince her.

"Aren't you going to laugh?"

"Well ... it's ... I'm probably going to laugh but I swear we'll fix it later," Nicole explained with a soothing smile.

The revenant turned around with a pout. Haught, for a moment, wanted to kiss those pink lips and erase that childish gesture.

"You're going to help me?" Asked the brunette with worried eyes.

"You have my word."

Waverly breathed deeply and slowly before placing her hands on the black beanie. Haught watched her squeeze her eyes shut and remove the accessory in one fast movement. The long white ears embellished with some black patches stood up like wires. Nicole tilted her face analyzing the picture before her and covered her mouth to restrain her giggling. But the urge to laugh dissolved when her brain decided that Waverly was a very cute, very hot bunny.

Standing there with her eyes firmly closed, her long curly hair flopping down her shoulders and her long bunny ears, the revenant was the cutest and sexiest image Nicole had ever observed. The red-haired woman stepped closer to the younger. The ears looked soft; they were calling for the mutant to touch them. Haught stretched her hand toward the fluffy appendages but the brunette grabbed her.

"You can't touch them. They. They are. They are sensitive" the brunette commented dropping her flushed face.

"Sorry. They look very smooth."

"They are" the revenant admitted as her blush deepened.

They descended into an awkward silence. The brunette stared at the ground and Nicole looked at her ears, suppressing the desire to verify how soft they were. Haught had always been attracted by rabbits and cats, they were her favorite animals. They looked so adorable. Whenever she encountered them, she wanted to touch them for hours.

"What can I do? If I return home like this, someone will speculate what's wrong with me. I don't usually wear beanies" The brunette spoke again nervously moving her hands.

"When a fairy cursed me some years ago, the beak disappeared in 24 hours. But first, the fairy must remove the spell" Nicole explained.

“Was this done by a fairy?" Asked Waverly gawk.

"I think so. Relax we can visit the fairy meadow. It is near Frozen Caverns. It won't take us long" Haught explained, Waverly was watching her with confusion.

"Will I have to stay with my ears for 24 hours?" questioned the hazel-eyed as if she hadn't been listening to the rest of Nicole's speech.

"If you're lucky, yes. It could be a week" teased the red-haired woman and began to walk.

"One week? I can't have them for a week! I am extremely sensitive. This morning I almost co ...almost have an incident when I woke up. And all because my sister's dog was licking these stupid, fluffy things. They must go today” Waverly rambled as she followed the chocolate-eyed woman.

Nicole listened to her chatter quietly. The brunette continued to talk all the way to the Frozen Cavern. Haught discovered herself savoring her sweet voice. Delighted by Waverly nervous pauses. Every time she was about to say something that may be embarrassing, the brunette will halt, reconsider, and change the direction of her comments. Nicole loved it.

"And this beanie has been touching them constantly. It's awkward and draining" Waverly kept saying while clutching the accessory's fabric between her hands.

Nicole ached to touch those bunny ears and witness Waverly's reaction to her fingers. The brunette was a nervous mess right now. The revenant may faint if Haught touched her.

"Are you sure this is the work of a fairy?" I don't think they're this skillful" commented the brunette.

"Fairies are very powerful and skillful. If you want to recover your original form you should stop underestimating them. Surely they listened to your words last night and decided to curse you."

"I thought witches are the ones cursing us. Fairies are supposed to be good and friendly" Waverly murmured as they enter a rocky route packed with branches with thorns.

"This is a game compared to what a witch can do. The difference is fairies want to tease you. Witches curse to cause harm and their spells are irreversible" the older woman explained as she remembered an old book she had read when she was younger.

"That explains why the town has orders to burn the witches ..." murmured the brunette.

"You're part of the royal army. You're supposed to know this stuff" Nicole commented.

"My father didn't permit me to study the creatures’ diversity. It's was a forbidden topic. The little I know I have learned it by my own means - explained Waverly managing to place herself next to the redhead. Nicole gazed at the revenant when she felt her presence beside her.

"Apparently, your father has organized your whole life. From your profession to what you're allowed to know"

"He's a control freak" the brunette explained with a shrug.

-But it's your life. Don't you want to make your own decisions?"

"That's what I'm trying to do," the hazel-eyed whispered looking into Nicole's eyes. Haught met her deep gaze and a smile lit her face.

"That was quite a rumble ..." murmured the red-haired woman.

The brunette was about to answer when Haught stopped in front of a wall of thorn-laden branches blocking the route. The silence suddenly shattered by countless hums. The revenant opened her mouth, but at Nicole's shh the brunette remained silent.

"Welcome!" A chorus of voices greeted them. Confuse and frowning Waverly turned in various directions, but Haught pointed upward.

Raising their heads, they met a group of fairies of numerous colors sitting on top of the wall decorated by branches. The majority have female look, but a few have a male appearance. Waverly had never observed so many fairies together before. Haught didn't know at that time, but the blonde would confess her that someday.

"We're looking for the eldest fairy," Nicole explained.

"Of course, come in!" A violet fairy vocalized. The branches separated, unveiling a beautiful meadow with colorful flowers.

Nicole smiled at Waverly and they both stepped toward the meadow. The hazel eyes of the revenant looked everywhere as if she had discovered a treasure. Unfortunately, with the same ease the branches had parted, they rejoined and both women stumbled back.

"Oh, apparently someone has not kissed their gnome!" one of the fairies mentioned with false sadness.

"Kiss a gnome?" the revenant asked gazing at Haught with a disgusted facial expression.

"It's just ..." Nicole started to say.

"But luckily...we have a gnome!" Interrupted another fairy and a gnome appeared in front of them. He was extremely pale, with black hair instead of white, a flat nose, and bulging eyes.

"I already did it. You're the one who has to do it." Nicole spoke hurriedly.

Waverly's face would be a best-seller. Nicole didn't want to laugh, but her chest quivered a little with the contain laugh as the redhead watched the aversion in the blue gaze. The revenant sighed, probably wondering if she could live with bunny ears for the rest of her life. Surely, the brunette concluded she couldn't because she knelt.

Nicole placed a hand to her mouth and looked up at the chuckling fairies. Fairies were wicked: Haught had witnessed that countless times. The red-haired woman dropped her gaze to the brunette again. Her eyes widened as she realized that Waverly was going to kiss the gnome. Not a friendly kiss at the cheek, she was going to kiss the gnome on his lips.

"No, Waves, you don't need to ...

Waverly had done it. She had given the gnome a pick in the mouth. The gnome disappeared in a yellow glow while the brunette jumps and tumbled to the floor. Nicole couldn't help it; a high laugh escaped her mouth.

"What's so funny?" demanded the hazel-eyed woman standing up before shaking her rear over her pants' cloth.

"That you just had to do this" Nicole explained approaching the brunette and laying a kiss on one of her warm cheeks. Waverly froze and then glowered at the group of fairies.

"They did it on purpose," the revenant muttered as Nicole dragged her inside the meadow.

The brunette walked muttering complaints about how deceptive the fairies are but as the pretty environment around her enchanted her, she fell in silence. In Purgatory they didn't have so many flowers. The meadow was beautiful. Fairies fluttered from side to side leaving a trail of multi-colored dust behind them. It was astonishing.

"Hello, Caty," Nicole greeted standing in front of a tree that was almost her own size.

The red-winged fairy smiled at them sweetly while relaxing on a branch adjusting her hair. The revenant found the creature pretty and lovable. Like Wynonna's dog or the cats that ran through town.

"Hello again, young red. Your friend seems to have two little problems" mocked the fairy.

"We don't want to annoy or accuse anyone. But we think a fairy cursed Waves. We want to know how to reverse it. - Nicole explained.

-It's a curse. I cursed her last night. I've heard her talking about us. The young girl is very skeptical" hummed the fairy giving a disapproving glance at Waverly, the brunette blushed.

"I didn't want to offend anyone. I'm sorry for my words. Can you remove them?" begged the revenant.

"To make disappear them, you must touch them a little every hour for two days. They will disappear after that" answered the fairy.

"Touch them? But they are sensitive and ..."

"What's wrong with that?" Asked the fairy confused.

"Nothing, it's just ... I don't know ..."

"The human species is so young and strange. If something is pleasant, they complain, and if it hurts, they complain even more" the fairy commented before flying away.

And as the fairy retreated, yellow powder fell on Waverly. Haught knew Caty had lifted the curse: now it was a matter of time. In the end, fairies liked to tease and joke, they didn't want to harm anyone.

"So ... we have to pet them ..." Haught whispered.

"Not. You're not going to touch them" Waverly warned stepping back to double the distance between them.

Nicole let out a Cheshire cat smile and with one speedy movement trapped the brunette below her body. Waverly had tried to back into the flowers, but Haught was on top of her immobilizing her petite body.

"Don't be dramatic" Nicole said with a smirk as she tried to catch the brunette's ears.

"No, it's rare to have hypersensitive bunny ears and it is rarer for someone to touch them" The brunette insisted while moving under the redhead.

"Come on. I only want to check how soft they are."

Waverly spun them in a super-fast movement. Nicole had to blink several times to realize the brunette was on top of her now.

"If I let you touch them once, will you stop insisting?" asked the hazel-eyed a little flushed.

"I was just kidding. You don't have ..." Nicole started blushing. She wanted to touch them, but respected Waverly's desires and she would never dare to go against the revenant's will.

"You can touch them, but fast. Don't caress them too much" warned the brunette moving out of Nicole's waist to sit Indian way in front of the redhead.

Haught settled in front of the hazel-eyed woman, mimicking her position. Their eyes met in silence and the redhead slowly and carefully placed a hand to the revenant's right bonny ear. Both ears twitched quickly, suddenly more turgid than before. The brunette closed her eyes and the chocolate-eyed woman smiled at the softness behind her fingertips. The ears were like cotton and the Haught wanted to squeeze them just to see Waverly's trembling.

"Wow. They're ... pretty and extremely soft. Why don't you keep them?" Nicole asked with a smile. The revenant opened her eyes with a lovely blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Dork" whispered Waverly pushing the redhead back.

"I'm serious ..." Haught assured laughing.

The brunette pouted. To Nicole, she looked gorgeous. The yellow, red, and orange flowers surrounding them somehow had managed to highlight the natural beauty of the revenant. Sitting between the canopy of colorful blossoms, Waverly glowed like a goddess fallen from Olympus.

"Now I will have to change Wynonna's birthday clothes. It will not match with this hat” pouted the hazel-eyed woman. She hugged her knees and resting her cheeks over them. It was too cute: Haught thought the image was marvelous.

"You would figure something out," Haught said, extending a hand and tracing the outline of one of the long ears. Waverly closed her eyes once again.

That picture was been etched on Nicole's retinas like a tattoo. Chocolate eyes absorbed every feature of the revenant. For Haught, this moment was unique. It appeared that time and the world had stopped. The war had dissipated for the interval of a day. There were no mutants, no hatred, no other creatures. It was just the two of them and that magical meadow.


	6. Purgatory's Town

Sometimes time trick us by disappearing in a second. Waverly and Nicole spent hours lying over the soft rug of flowers in the meadow. But those hours, for them, resembled minutes. Haught had forgotten she should get back to the base before the arrival of the night and the revenant was no longer concerned about the ears decorating her head.

They exited the meadow without tumbling into another joke from the fairies. Nicole greeted some of the fairies as they went out, clearly accustomed to the little women's manners. Waverly only glanced at them suspiciously: she wouldn't forget that those creatures tricked her into kissing a gnome so easily. It was an experience that surely has traumatize the shorter woman.

"The bright side is you look very cute. You can say they are fake" Haught mentioned as they descended the rocky path that would connect them to the flat area of the forest.

"I know my friends, they'll want to touch them and ... it'll be awkward," the revenant revealed as she followed Haught's steps a meter behind the redhead. The path was too narrow to walk side by side.

"True. No one would resist such temptation" The redhead admitted with a smile that the hazel-eyed woman never noticed.

"I prefer hiding them; It can't be so difficult," said the brunette before a heavy sigh escapes her lips. Nicole would never know if the shorter woman wanted to convince herself or the mutant.

The rest of the way was passed as Waverly described her friends and family. Now, Nicole knew her sister's name: Wynonna. The petite woman called her Nonna, she has chestnut hair and, also, Wynonna doesn’t believe in stable relationships. The revenant also told the mutant about one of her best friends: Chrissy, the clothes designer.

"Do you want to have children?" Waverly had asked her as they talked. Haught didn't grasp the origin of such a weird question.

"In the future probably," Nicole had answered and the brunette sighed with relief making Haught smile.

Later, while they approached a hill, the revenant talked about Jeremy. He was the brunette’s favorite man, her advisor, and the right hand. He was a scientist and the only person, besides Wynonna, that knew the brunette’s secret. Jeremy had helped the brunette to hide her brute strength and other special features. The hazel-eyed woman explained how sometimes she had lost control, but his friend had been to cover her mistakes.

"I once broke a sword, but nobody was looking so I hid it," the brunette had said with a playful and guilty smile.

"Here we separate," Nicole muttered as they stopped at the lagoon.

The lagoon was quickly becoming not only their meeting place but their nest, their safe point. It no longer felt like just a body of water for relaxation: the place felt almost magical.

"Right. So... until tomorrow" said the brunette placing on the beanie to cover her long ears. The beanie clearly disturbed her, but she had to cover the ears somehow.

"Waverly ... there is something I wanted to give you ..." mumbled Nicole staring at the other while fiddling with her hands. The brunette looked at her expectantly. Her gorgeous hazel eyes shining. Haught breathed in and out before lifting her hands to the back of her neck. She started to remove the mocha necklace she always carried.

"What're you doing?" Waverly questioned frowning.

“My mother gave me this stone. It's known as the stone of confusion. Many believe it has the power to conceal our aroma from hunters. Recently, I have begun to believe that's just a myth” Nicole explained. The redhead's long fingers caress the dark stone delicately. Removing the item feels weird and threatening.

"If the myth is true, you should keep it," the revenant interrupted hurriedly.

"Revenants hurt me even with this amulet around my neck. It may not protect me but if you carry it, my people will see you as one of us. They would never hurt you. It's a gift" Nicole expressed extending the necklace towards Waverly.

The brunette stayed silent. Nicole noticed how nervous the brunette was. The revenant had gifted Nicole her necklace with the Earps’ symbol and now the redhead was reciprocating the action. Later... the woman with hazel eyes would explain what symbolized for her people the exchange of necklaces.

“Will you accept an answer different from yes?”

"I'm ready to convince you," replied the mutant with a smile. The revenant blushed and lower her gaze before spinning around and raising her hair.

"You should put it on me," Waverly muttered.

At that moment, nerves built up inside the chocolate-eyed woman. Presenting the necklace was a simple thing to do but placing it around the revenant's neck feels too private. The redhead approached and with trembling hands, she elevated the amulet and gently laid it over the brunette's chest. Her fingers caressed the end of the brunette’s neck as her hands move upwards to buckle the necklace. Her arms dropped to her sides after fastening it.

"It feels like I'm carrying a piece of Nicole Haught" Waverly whispered with a smiling smile.

The older woman beamed at the brunette's words. They looked at each other in silence for a few instants, lost in each other's eyes. Embracing the new feelings and the undeniable chemistry between them. They were like two elements created to responded immediately at the presence of the other. Like highly specialized enzymes and substrate.

"The night will come soon ..." the revenant murmured.

"Yes. You must go " Nicole uttered.

"Tomorrow at three?" Waverly asked.

"I'll be near the town's entrance," Nicole assured with a dimpled smile.

Waverly approached slowly while fidgeting with her fingers. Neither dared to break eye contact until they were inches apart. Then the revenant tiptoed and placed a kiss on Nicole’s cheek. Both noticed the kiss lasting longer than a friendly kiss. But Haught didn't complain and the brunette appeared to savor the contact. 

"Take care, Nic," the hazel-eyed muttered.

"Night, Waves" replied the redhead.

They split again. How they would split on more than one occasion. Lovers being forced to opposite sides. Like the Moon and the Sun moving against time. Fighting restlessly for been together but being propelled to different extremes. In love and wanting to break the very barrier of time and life.

For Nicole Haught, nothing could be the same after Waverly. She had found a beautiful world in the hazel eyes of the revenant. A world she wanted to examine with her whole being. By that moment, she didn't know she was the star pointing the brunette's steps. She had conquered the heart of the smiling, dreamy hazel-eyed revenant in one second.

When Haught arrived at the center she discovered Xavier hadn't returned and the supplies had already been shipped. Furthermore, she suddenly realized how horribly hungry she was. The redhead had eaten lunch in the frozen caverns, she was supposed to come back to the base to eat some snacks. At least, the kitchen wasn't crowded, but she identified Rachel sitting next to Robin.

"Good night. How wonderful, you decided to eat with mortals" Rachel commented when Haught settled in front of her. Robin just greeted with a smile that Nicole returned.

"Just for the record. I didn't do anything risky today" Nicole commented.

"We know, you came without a scratch" Rachel answered.

"I thought you would convince Doc to let you go with him"

"I actually wanted to stay" Rachel explained while shrugging.

"Unexpected," the redhead whispered.

Rachel shrugged and Robin chimed in catching the chocolate-eyed woman's attention. Robin loved the craftsmanship, Haught had learned to like it since the bow became her favorite weapon. Usually, at the base, they hadn't the opportunities to buy new weaponry, so crafters and smiths were helpful.

Robin was planning to forge a new sword with a rare material he found at the Far Mountains. The man thought the material could be used to cover Nicole's bow and make it more resistible. Haught found herself engaged in that conversation immediately.

That night, when the redhead flipped the switch and the yellow lights changed to cerulean fluorescent lights, everything seemed different. The mutant collapsed above the white bed. Her body sank a little into the soft mattress and her thoughts shifted toward a brunette with beautiful hazel eyes.

Closing her eyes, the woman with chocolate eyes recreated Waverly’s smiling face. She could imagine the revenant in a bed like hers, ready to unwind. Nicole grinned and sighed at the image created by her brain. She hadn't known the revenant for long, but the hours on the meadow felt enough to discern how amazing the brunette is.

Nicole had never ached for hours to pass, for sunrise to arrive, for the night to end. That night, Haught found herself gazing eagerly at her watch. The only thought on her mind was to see the hazel-eyed woman again.

... X ...

The change from fluorescent to yellow incandescent lights waked up the redhead from her pleasant dream. Haught blinked gradually and then rolled over, hugging the white sheets, and burying her face in the soft pillow. She was still more asleep than awake. When the rectangular clock at her night table emitted the noise of a thunderbolt, the mutant dropped toward the floor.

Her chocolate eyes examined the room lazily. Her right hand settled over the alarm clock hitting it a bit harsh in the process. A trace of sleep still hung on Haught’s face. She tried to discard it by rubbing her eyes with both hands and stretching like a cat. She frowned, from time to time, Doc had called her kitty. She hated her stupid feline habits.

The redhead abandoned her bedroom dressed in brown pants that perfectly suited her long legs, a blue shirt, and low-heeled boots: perfect for roaming the woods. As she left her room, she slid Waverly's necklace in the back pocket of her pants. Carefully, she adjusted the multi-pocket belt around her waist. The belt had various small explosives: you can never visit Purgatory defenseless.

By the time the afternoon arrived, Nicole had had breakfast and prepared two solutions employing the flowers collected from the Frozen Caverns. Thanks to Doc’s absence getting off the base simple. The forest was quiet, the revenants hadn't attacked all the week.

Haught walked easily through the tall trees. Stopping to watch a few giant ferns and a beautiful tree full of flowers. She knew the forest like the back of her hand. The worst part of the trip was traveling the sandy road that connected with the town. The only time Nicole had walked that route was the night she accompanied Waverly. Cruising under the lamps of the sun felt dangerous. But Haught had slid on Waverly’s amulet, the rock resting against her chest, warm and calming. Like the revenant's voice and laugh.

The chocolate-eyed woman was 99.9% sure it wasn't three in the afternoon. But sitting at the trunk of a tree that had been chopped, in the middle of the sandy road, a gorgeous brunette was waiting. The revenant was staring at her hands, completely oblivious of Haught's presence. She remained immovable until the redhead stopped in front of her. Just then, Waverly glanced up, clearly annoyed because someone was blocking the sunlight. When she gazed up and their eyes recognized each other: they both smirked.

"Hello!" The brunette greeted, standing up and kissing Nicole on the cheek.

"Hello. You look great, including the hat" Nicole commented, evaluating the revenant.

Waverly was wearing a white dress that was tight on top and loose from the waist down. It wasn't very long barely covered mid-thighs. At least if want very ostentatious, it was quite casual, and Nicole appreciated it because she didn't want to feel undressed. Probably Haught would have used a dress if she hadn't had to walk through all the Forgotten Forest.

"I hope I look as good as you do," Waverly whispered.

"You look better," Haught replied with a wink and the brunette blushed.

"Impossible," The brunette said with a grin that made the chocolate-eyed smile with her.

"So..."

"Shall we?" Waverly interrupted pointing towards the town. Haught nodded. She was nervous as never in her life and eager to meet the brunette's sister and friends. The revenant had told her how important and special they were for her.

"The town is huge ..." Nicole murmured, more to herself than to her companion, but apparently the revenant heard her.

“It is. When I was a kid, I loved to flee from home and travel the town” commented the brunette as they crossed the long bridge that separated the sandy road from the town. There was no going back now, Haught sensed her stomach squirm, now she was penetrating enemy territory.

"It's ... beautiful ..." Nicole susurrate as they walked through the tall and imposing wood doors with the 'Welcome to Purgatory' sign. So many mutants had been dragged through those doors, directly to the Earps palace. Dragged straight to a secure death sentence.

The town was like something out of a dream. Tall buildings on one side and the other. Long streets with alleys connecting with other unknown areas. There were various stores. Some have shelves full of books and others have bundles of sweets on display. Children ran playing, moving from one side of the principal street to the other. They carry wooden swords and paperboard armor. The teenagers were calmer, talking in groups, or sitting behind trees.

"That's part of Purgatory University," Waverly whispered, pointing to a long building that looked like a skyscraper.

"It's immense ... like a tree," Haught susurrate.

"It's our only university” The revenant explained. In her hazel eyes, longing shone. From that moment, Nicole knew that the brunette truly craved to study history there.

"What's that?" Asked the red-haired woman pointing to a second building, not as tall as the first, but just as striking.

-WayHot. It’s one of Purgatory's electricity companies. It has the most valuable contracts. My cousin’s husband runs it" Waverly told her.

"You haven't talked much about your cousin, before"

"I hadn't had a reason to bring her into our conversations. But ... you would like her. She is nicer now than when I was little. She covers my back" Waverly spoke with a smile as she pointed towards a wood building a few meters away.

"Shorty’s. Our destination. Best bar in Purgatory” the revenant outlined before intertwining her fingers with Nicole’s to drag her toward the bar.

"What should we say about how we met?" Haught asked. Suddenly, she remembered she couldn't tell anyone who she really was. Throughout the night she had imagined how the party would be like: she never considered she must lie about who she is.

"I told my sister about you; I hope it doesn't upset you. To the rest we can tell them we met at science school: my father forces me to go. Do you know anything about science?"

-One or two things. My mother was a scientist before ... the first war. - Nicole commented.

"It's everything okay?" Waverly questioned halting her steps when she realized Nicole's glossy chocolate eyes lose brightness for a second.

"Yeah, I just ... I realized I'll have to lie a lot today," Nicole lied. The first lie of the night. The real reason for her face was the memory of her parents. As usual, she was conscious of the emptiness left inside her by their absence. She didn't want to ruin the revenant's mood with her internal dilemma's.

"If you stay by my side all the time, you don't have to lie. Just ignore the others" Waverly asked as a smile light her eyes. Nicole nodded and let the brunette dragged her to the bar. 

The tavern was made of wood inside and out. Upon entering, Nicole was overwhelmed by the loud music and the vast number of people inside. Many greeted Waverly, and the revenant returned the greetings by smiling while still dragging the mutant. The brunette didn't stop walking until they stood in front of a table located next to an unlit fireplace.

Sat there was a chestnut-woman bearing a birthday hat. Beside her was a dark-haired woman randomly moving a set of cards, and a man with chocolate skin and dark hair staring at a strange apparatus. The small apparatus resembles the base's technology used to create their hideout tree.

-Baby girl! At last, you arrive!" spoke the brunette, Haught knew she must be Wynonna.

"Yes, I'm sorry for been late. Umm. Guys. This is Nicole. They are Wynonna, Chrissy, and Jeremy” the shorter woman introduced as she pulled a chair for the mutant and then one for herself.

Haught noticed the curious look Wynonna delivered toward her. Waverly's older sister stared at Nicole as if she knew the mutant’s deepest secrets. The redhead smiled, a futile attempt to calm down her nerves. At least, the presence of Waverly by her side was soothing.

"It's a pleasure, Nicole. I've never seen you. From where you know each other?" Chrissy questioned dropping cards over the table distractedly.

"From science class," Waverly hurried to answer and Chrissy looked at with wide eyes. Evidently, the black-haired woman wished to listen to the redhead.

"As Waverly said, we know each other from science class. ...for a few months. - Nicole replied, her smile was being quite fake, but no one seemed to notice.

"Weird, I haven't seen you there," Jeremy spoke. The man had moved his eyes out of his flat apparatus and was now studying the chocolate-eyed woman. Nicole Haught was not exactly the type of woman that pass unnoticed in a classroom.

"She sits way, way back ..." Waverly interrupted.

"Then, I'm sorry I didn't notice you. I always sit at the front. To understand better" Jeremy explained with a huge grin.

"It's okay. I have seen how you concentrate in class." Haught commented. Even Waverly looked surprised at her casual comment.

"Yeah ... I'm passionate about science," Jeremy commented with a slight blush. Nicole smiled at his comment, he was sweet and cute. Waverly's hands grasping hers under the table called for Haught's attention.

"How old are you? Waverly has talked about you several times?" Nicole uttered, focusing her attention on Wynonna. The chestnut-woman smiled mockery before reaching out to squeeze softly one of Waverly's cheeks.

"Twenty-five. I hope this naughty kid hadn't been telling you bad things about me" Wynonna responded, pinching one of the cheeks of a smiling Waverly, before slapping her playfully.

"I told her about your torrid love threesomes and the orgy you planned," Waverly clarified with the most innocent tone the mutant had ever heard.

"Dork, don't keep dirtying my name," Wynonna threaten and tossed a napkin at the hazel-eyed woman.

When she stopped being the center of attention Nicole felt calmer. The music's volume rose, and several couples started dancing or singing. The redhead had heard about the technological development of the revenants but seeing it was very different. After the first few minutes, Haught ended up sitting next to Jeremy. The charming man was explaining an app he had created.

Waverly had started a card game with Chrissy and Wynonna had been dragged away by a brunette. Haught didn't pay much attention to where she was pulled to. Jeremy was nice. He explained everything to Nicole as if he knew the redhead know little about his program. His device was called a tablet and the program he was rambling about was a database of DNA.

"Come on Jeremy, put that thing down! It's time to dance!" Chrissy announced dropping her cards on the table and interrupting the conversation of Jeremy and Haught.

"This program must be presented to Willa tomorrow ...

"Yes, yes, that database is terminated. Now move those thin legs" Needle pronounced holding the young man and dragging him to the dancing group. They were all moving at the rhythm of some sticky song.

"They're nice, right?" Waverly queried with a smirk while extending a glass of juice to the redhead.

"They are not as I imagined ..." admitted the chocolate-eyed and the brunette could not hide the huge smile that embellished her face. The pride in her eyes was clear as water.

"They're not as marvelous as me, but they're...great," the hazel-eyed muttered secretly while winking at the mutant.

"Right ...your extraordinary" Nicole whispered and they both smiled.

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of a dark-haired man that Haught didn't recognize at first glance. The man with the sly, crooked smile halted his movements at Waverly’s right side. He tapped the younger’s shoulder in greeting as he smiled at Nicole. The redhead woman out of reflex grinned back.

"You haven't introduced me to your friend, Waves. I'm feeling wounded" he said and Haught noticed the discomfort that spread over the brunette's body

"Nicole, this is Perry. Nic is a friend from my science class" The hazel-eyed girl introduced them, harshly holding her drink.

"It's my pleasure, Nicole. I'm ... surprised I've never seen you sooner. - The man expressed with his eyes set on Haught. There were no bad intentions in the man's gaze, just a hint of flirtation that didn't go unnoticed for either of the women.

"I don't have many friends. I spent most of my time at home. Waverly... dragged me out" lied the redhead. Making up stories was becoming easier, it felt almost natural. If she had had the opportunity, Haught might have been a great writer,

-I hope to see you at more parties from now on. I would be thrilled to keep you company" he proposed with a smile. Evidently, Perry had forgotten that they were not alone. Waverly was still sitting there staring at her drink.

"Actually, Waverly has been keeping me company. We're having a really good time” replied the mutant and the hazel-eyed girl rose her head like lightning. The revenant even had to grab her beanie to stop it to drop onto the floor. Haught could almost perceive the exact second in which the brunette’s chest swelled with pride.

“I see. You don't mind if I stole her from you, shorty? Just for a dance.” Perry explained looking towards Waverly, the hazel-eyed woman looked at Haught.

"Only if Nicole wants ..." the brunette murmured.

"I don't know how to dance. But thanks for the invitation" Haught answered. The music playing was an unknown rhythm for Nicole. At the mutants' base, they have no time for dancing and singing. At the center, they only have acoustic guitars. Sometimes someone would sit in a corner and start singing.

"It's very simple isn't it, Waverly?" Perry insisted.

"Yeah, piece-of-cake ..." the brunette muttered between her teeth. It was obvious to the redhead that the brunette didn't want her to go. And she didn't want to dance either.

"I'd rather stay anyway," Haught emphasized and the dark-haired man appeared to finally understand the reasons behind the redhead's rejection. He looked at Waverly and smiled.

"I get it. Have fun. Don't do anything I would do, minion" Perry said while shaking his hand and walking away.

Nicole could clearly hear the sigh of relief that escaped from the brunette's pink lips.

"You really don't know how to dance?" queried the brunette staring at the table with a side crooked smile lifting the corner of her mouth.

"Are you calling me a liar?" questioned the redhead while faking an offended tone.

"I want to show you something, will you come with me?" Waverly asked raising her face with a beautiful smile beautifying her face and Nicole nodded quickly. The brunette grabbed the redhead's hand and guided her to the back exit of the bar.

Outside, the sun was high in the sky, and the warmth of the sunrays touched their skins. The sky was colored with an orange and yellow glow that could even be perceived as happiness. When they left behind them the high music Haught stared at the revenant. The redhead noticed how the revenant's hair looked even more beautiful with the waves of the sun caressing it.

Outside, an empty corridor between two concrete walls greeted them. The brunette let go of the mutant and ran to a wood stairway while waving a hand for the mutant to follow her. Haught hurried after her immediately laughing when one of Waverly’s feet get caught on the ladder as the brunette started to scale the stair anchored to the wall.

"You're so clumsy," Nicole muttered when they reach the ceiling.

"No one can be perfect," the hazel-eyed replied and rushed to grab the redhead’s hand again. Waverly forced her to run toward the center of the roof.

"What are we doing here?" Nicole asked, her voice full of delight.

"We have to get to the other side," Waverly explained and then began to descend another set of stairs being quickly followed by the chocolate-eyed woman.

When their feet met the ground, they met a few citizens. There were more people than when they had arrived a few hours ago, but Haught no longer felt daunted. With Waves at her side, she felt protected: as if nothing could harm her because Waverly would never allow it.

"Come on, it's there ..." the hazel-eyed yelled while running, she was moving even faster but without releasing Nicole's hand.

Waverly stopped when they were in front of a gun shop. Haught was surprised by the variety of combat tools harbor by the store. The revenant didn't say anything, she shoved the door open and hauled the redhead inside.

The chocolate-eyed had never thought that there could be so many weapons, so many shields or armor. Most of the tools looked like steel or silver and gleamed in such a way that they even allowed them to see their reflections. The brunette seemed to have something on her mind before entering because she led Nicole straight to the end of the store.

"Tadaa! I saw it three days ago and I said ... Nicole must have it" Waverly commented pointing to a bow.

The weapon was perfect. The bow clearly had been hand-carved, not too thin, and not too thick. The wood was light brown and a coat of varnish provided it with shininess and elegance. It was different from Nicole’s bow, more sophisticated and pretty.

"It's a compound bow. Your recurve bow is good. But this little guy will allow you to shot better at long distances. I also thought about buying you a crossbow. It has a shorter range, but you can maintain it loaded. I can buy you ...

"Wait, Waverly. Buy me?" Nicole interrupted her. The chocolate eyes kept gravitating to the weapon. The compound bow came with two arrows that perfectly matched the weapon's color.

"Yes, it's a gift and ...

"And you're ready to convince me" Haught finished knowing that the hazel-eyed woman was stubborn. The mutant knew it was fruitless to tell the revenant what she should or shouldn't do.

"Exactly. So, do you want both?"

"You're going to gift me a weapon to fight your people?" Nicole asked, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"If this bow can help you survive... then yes ..." Waverly replied, gazing down.

"I've survived with my bow for three years," Haught replied softly.

"But ... this weapon is better and ... please accept it?"

"I don't think I should, Waves. If my people view it ..."

"You can say you snatch it from an enemy," the hazel-eyed interrupted and Haught sighed. How do you say no to Waverly-cute-bright eyes?

"Just this one. Also, I must give you something in exchange" Nicole warned and Waverly clapped excitedly.

"I accept. You can give me whatever want as long as it's not money," the brunette agreed walking away toward a tall man with a red beard.

Nicole saw them speak; the man treated the revenant almost with reverence. Then the salesman came over and kindly handed them the bow. Haught wanted to ask the cost but chose not to. The mutant was certain she would end up refusing the gift if she knew the price.

"I hope to see you using it one day," the brunette announced with a grin.

"I'd rather not ..." Nicole muttered.

"I mean ... using it to hunt or practice not ... not in a war," the hazel-eyed explained in a low voice. Nicole was following Waverly's toward the park in the middle of town. From there you could see the royal palace rising, so high and impenetrable.

"It's huge ..." Nicole whispered looking towards the imposing home.

"It is," the revenant whispered.

"I always wondered what this place looked like. The town, the palace, the people. They're not what I foresaw" the redhead admitted hugging the revenant's gift close to her chest.

"Not everyone is immersed in the war. There are ... there are armies for that. The others only kept living. As if nothing is happening - explained the shorter woman. In her intense eyes, Nicole perceived sadness.

"Years of witnessing only deaths made me assume there is nothing outside of battles and blood," whispered Haught.

A huge plane passed over the town in that instant. It was moving fast in the direction of the palace. Nicole found herself staring at the spectacular black and white plane with fascination. In the base, she had heard gossips about the royal's plane. She never thought she would have the chance of seeing it one day.

"We are working on making smaller planes for the inhabitants," Waverly commented, surely, she had noticed how the redhead’s gaze following the path of the elegant technology.

"It must be amazing to fly in one of those"

"It's amazing the first time. Then it becomes monotonous" the brunette said gaining all of Nicole’s attention.

"I thought only the Earp family use them"

"Not exactly. Also, the friends of the family and some soldiers” clarified the brunette with a shrug.

They both stood there watching the plane until it disappeared from the sky. Then they proceeded to seek refuge under the shade of a tree in the middle of the park. Just a few people were there, some teenagers, children, and musicians playing his guitars. Everything was so quiet that it was hard to recognize that there was a declaration of war in the air.

"When I was little if I had known that this place was here ... I would have loved to come” Nicole commented bringing her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"I liked escaping from home and come here. My sister always aided me. Sadly, cousin Willa constantly told dad about our escapes" the revenant said with a smirk; evidently remembering those days. The older stared at her while listening attentively to her words.

"And your mom? You always talk about your father"

"My mom died when I was one year old. Dad never talks about what happened to her" The brunette replied. The revenant glance down while emulating Haught’s position. The redhead held one of the brunette's hands to comfort her.

"Wynonna says I look a little like her. I have asked them many times about her death, but silence is the only answer I get. Sometimes it's like everyone at home knows what happened except for me” Waverly spoke. Haught moved her hand to the right cheek of the brunette and stroked her tenderly.

“They probably want to protect you. Why make you suffer for a past you can't change?” Nicole commented

"Maybe your right ..." the revenant whispered.

Nicole changed her position then, stretching her long legs and inclining her back against the tree trunk. Waverly leaned on her shoulder. The chocolate eyes woman quickly took one of the brunette’s hands and fiddle with its fingers.

"Have you ever thought of telling your father everything?" The mutant questioned, tracing the palm of Waverly’s hand with her fingertips.

“Never. He ... would hate me.”

"I don't think there exists a single person who can hate you, Waverly" Nicole whispered.

“Champ would disagree with you.”

"Who is Champ?" Nicole questioned curiously.

“He was my fiancé. Until I forced my father to break off the engagement”

“Fiancé? You were going to get married?” Asked the mutant. Surprise painted her whole face, she stopped rubbing Waverly’s hand and turned her face to stare into hazel eyes.

"Our parents verbally committed us when I was in my mom's belly. No paper was ever signed. When I grew up, I realized that I really fancy girls, so I talked to my father. Champ was excited about the wedding, but my sexual orientation was sufficient to invalidate my parents' word" the brunette explained, and Nicole felt the movement of the bunny ears against her shoulder.

"They're excited ..." Nicole whispered and the brunette blushed.

"They do that when ... when I'm comfortable," the revenant admitted and Haught couldn't and didn't want to hide the smile that illuminated her face.

"I feel comfortable with you too," the redhead murmured and proceeded to play with Waverly’s fingers again.

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Nicole began to discover how nice was to be in silence with the correct person. The mere presence of the brunette was cozy, its presence relaxed the eternally-stress mutant. They enjoy being together.

"This afternoon was incredible," Nicole whispered while intertwining her fingers with Waverly's.

“We can repeat it whenever you want. I ... I'm available every day” offered the younger and Haught could imagine her smile. The ears swing once again. Nicole assumed the ears reacted to the brunette's happiness.

"I think we will repeat this soon," the mutant replied, and the brunette’s ears waggle. Waverly looked uncomfortable because she lifted her head from Nicole’s shoulder and adjusted her black beanie.

"They're a too excited right now," the brunette whispered instantly lowering her gaze.

"You petted them today?" Asked Haught.

Waverly’s face started to flush at the question. The blush spread across her cheeks and fill most of her face. Nicole found the revenant’s fleeting response tender. The brunette in the absence of her voice had nodded quickly.

"You will miss them when they disappear," the redhead susurrate and briefly stroked one ear above the fabric of Waverly's beanie.

"Believe me I will not miss them," assured the brunette, who had yet not controlled her blush.

It would take Nicole some time to discover the secret behind Waverly’s flushed face and nerves. The brunette, with her face hidden between pillows, would explain the real reason why those beautiful and soft ears made her uncomfortable.

"You must leave, right?" Asked the revenant.

“I must. It's been more than three hours” Haught grumbled looking at her wristwatch. Holliday wasn't at the base, but she shouldn't risk being too late. After all, Doc had ears everywhere and she didn't want to be scolded again.

"Come on, I don't want to get you in trouble," the revenant offered.

They stood up immediately and strolled to the entrance of the village. The sun was already setting. The orange sparkles mixed with the growing darkness produced a beautiful spectacle. As they walked, the sun persisted behind them, but ahead, the darkness was already winning the battle.

At some point, while moving, they had held hands. The heat emanating from Waverly's palm was pleasant. Haught wanted to never let go of her. Waverly squeezed her hand as they walked, but not enough to hurt the mutant.

Although they were walking slowly, in a few minutes they reached the fallen tree, the same place where they had met that afternoon. Just some meters away from the bridge. They stopped there in silence. The sandy road that would lead Haught back to the center stretching in the opposite direction of Purgatory.

"So ... Good night?" Waverly asked with a beautiful grin, the redhead glanced at her and found herself lost in the angel in front of her.

Haught chocolate eyes tried to record the image she was looking at. The sun was setting behind Waverly’s back. The redhead thought the beauty of the sunset could hardly match the beauty of the revenant. Driven by feelings that were growing stronger with each minute, Haught neared Waverly and placed a kiss on the brunette’s cheek. Very close to her lips, but not on them.

Waverly gazed at her expectantly as Nicole moved a few inches away. Haught glanced down at the apparently soft rosy lips. After a few seconds, she planted another kiss exactly where she had placed the previous one.

"The first was goodbye and this one means thanks" explained the mutant and stepped away.


	7. The infiltration

Nicole Haught had read numerous books while she lived locked up in her parents' home. One day she read, in one of those dusty old books, that one is in love when one realizes the other person is unique. Jorge L. Borges's old books were among her favorites, but she had always thought he had no idea what love was.

She had never experienced love the way he describes it. She had never met someone that made her think there was no other like that person. For her, everyone shared several characteristics. It felt like she lived between pages of the same book. She thinks Holliday is unique, but she was not in love with him. Which didn't mean she didn't love him.

To Haught's eyes love has always been complicated. It had always seemed strange that two characters could love each other to such a degree that just being together was enough to be happy. On more than one occasion she wanted to ask Doc if his dead wife was unique to him. She never asked.

As she hurried down the sandy road, leaving Waverly behind, Nicole realized Jorge's phrase made sense for the first time in her life. She peered over her shoulder at the small and distant figure that was the revenant now and understood everything. Every phrase in every book, every poem, and every letter of romantic songs. The feeling of longing, the desire to take care of the other. Looking at that silhouette, Haught knew what was happening with her. She had found that person who, for her, was unique.

Now she understood why she hadn't been able to shoot at the hazel-eyed brunette. She understood why her eyes wandered over the revenant's body in the lagoon. She understood why the brunette's smile seemed perfect to her eyes and she could spend minutes lost in the paradise of her beautiful eyes. Waverly, for Nicole, was unique.

The redhead was in love.

And as her body invaded the forest, Haught smiled at that discovery. It didn't matter if they were on opposed sides of the war. It didn't matter if they lived on separate points of Purgatory. The red-haired woman would find a way to encounter Waverly. And a voice inside her screamed that the revenant would always find a way to her. And that information made her smile bigger.

Who cares if they were in groups destined to hate each other? Who cares if they were on opposite sides? Their hearts had intertwined and the love that has born between them was pure and strong.

The mutant was unaware of her steps. Her thoughts were still in the village of Purgatory. Luckily, her legs seemed to know the way to the base. She walked like an automaton, with a smile on her lips and a special gleam in her eyes.

The noises of the night seemed to cover and take care of the redhead's life. On the way, she heard the song of the witches coming from the deep of the swampy area. For creatures of horrible appearance and disagreeable attitude, Haugh found curious how beautiful its voices were. It was the opposite of the mermaids; these, even being precious, didn't have a voice.

She tapped the switch hidden between branches and dry leaves, causing the base's entrance to appear. She descended through the metal ladder and applied pressure against the interior switch to close the door. Soon she was walking down the long corridor that connects to the center of the base. Midway, she heard noises.

Most of the time, the base was engulfed in silence. Murmurs usually mean trouble, so the redhead immediately tensed. She marched through the door that connected to the lobby area surprised by the tumult of people gathered there.

"Nicole!" Rachel shouted her from her position near a wooden door accompanied by Robin.

“Where were you? We haven't seen you for hours was the first thing Valdez said when the redhead stopped in front of her.

"I was wandering in the forest" answered the chocolate-eyed immediately.

"Prepare for the scolding," Rachel warned her.

"Why all the fuss?" Haught asked ignoring the other's words.

"Xavier and the group have returned," Robin whispered.

“And...”

“They arrived half an hour ago and have locked themselves in the conference room. It seems that something had gone wrong” the man explained.

"Doc ordered to let you in, you should go," Rachel muttered.

Nicole was not part of the leaders of the X-Men. She was just another mutant, one of the many with great abilities. For some unknown reason, Holliday and Xavier trust her with close eyes. In those moments she was grateful because she ached to know what was happening.

"I'll go see what happens," Haught whispered.

She moved between the groups of mutants, pushing her body between the gossipers. The younger mutants were all crowding there, but none dared to be near the metal door of the conference room. Nicole knocked on the door twice in a row and suddenly there was a deathly silence.

The door opened after a few seconds. Luckily, Holliday's face greeted Haught. Nicole smiled and Doc sighed as he rolled his eyes dramatically. In the man's eyes Nicole could read the scolding he wishes to give her and the question about where she had been.

"Come in. I thought you would never appear," Holliday murmured before opening the door wider to grant her pass.

The room was empty except for a long table and a huge screen. It remembered Nicole about Jeremy's tablet: his technology must be a modified version of the base equipment. Xavier was sitting with his elbows over the table and his characteristic frown darkening his features. Aside from the leader, Jolene, and Doc, there were three more mutants that Haught recognize by name, the rest was just unnamed faces. After Haught and Doc sat down, the conversation continued. Dolls started to explain what happened to the redhead. After all, the leader had always appreciated Nicole's opinion.

"We have spent the last few days sleeping at the Forbidden Forest on the other side of Purgatory's town. We have found a subterranean entrance to the palace. It was hidden by a hologram and a sensor Doc disabled. Everything indicates the tunnel is connected with the palace's interior” Xavier spoke pointing to a map Nicole had never seen before; it must have been recently drafted.

"But ... there is a bar-gate separating the underground area from inside the palace. We tried to open the gate, it was impossible" The leader stated suddenly hitting the table harshly.

"Maybe we could sneak someone into the palace and open that door..." commented Doc

"It would be risky for the person. They might recognize us" a mutant interrupted making a face.

"The risk would be less if we sent a smart and sigil person. Someone capable of pass unnoticed." Xavier murmured with his gaze fixed on Haught. The redhead had been watching the map thoughtfully when she felt the weight of the leader's gaze.

"You don't have to repeat it. I'll sacrifice myself for everyone." Jolene offered, Holliday's sigh supplemented Xavier's words.

"I was talking about Haught. She is our more sigil fighter ..."

"Don’t feel bad, honey, but I don't think you're qualified." Jolene intervened. Nicole scowled. She may not want to invade the royal palace, but she hadn't approved the tone used by Jolene either. The woman was arrogant, but Haught hadn't been conscious of how much.

"Nicole is utterly capable" Doc insisted. The redhead felt like a chick being defended by Mama hen and she smiled staring at the table.

"Last time she lost her balance and planted an arrow in my arm!" Jolene reminded them and Nicole strangled her with her eyes. She wanted to let her know she hadn't lost her balance. Her soul craved to said her the arrow wounded her because she had planned it that way.

"Oh please, we wouldn't have lost anything important!" Holliday stated. Haught tried not to grin; she loved how sarcastic the dark-haired man could be.

"You're a...

"Enough!" Xavier roared shutting Jolene up.

Nicole hated suspensive silences. In those moments, the least she wanted was for them to remain silent. She didn't need them to ponder things, but to decide what was the best course to take. When the leader seemed to have made up his mind to speak, Jolene interrupted again.

"I request a fight. Whoever wins infiltrates" the black hair woman offered, and Nicole stared at her. Jolene didn’t dare to look back at her.

"This is absurd. We are not ..." Doc began.

"Okay," Dolls interrupted.

"What?" Asked another mutant.

"A fight will be. Whoever the winner is, it'll infiltrate. " Dolls announced.

"This is stupid ..." Holliday groused.

"The fight will be right now. Right here" Xavier proclaimed, standing up. He hit a switch and the table disappeared completely.

Nicole had managed to avoid tumbling at the last minute: the chairs had also disappeared. She stood in front of Jolene as the rest migrated to the back of the room. Haught was still wondering if this was occurring when the brunette threw a blow in her direction. With difficulty, Haught avoided the fist that, if had touched with her jaw, would have caused horrible pain.

Fighting in tight pants and boots was not the best combination. Still confused by the sudden change of scenery, Nicole received a punch to the pit of her stomach. She crumpled to the ground, rolling to the right to avoid Jolene's knee that hit the ground hard.

"I'll remember this the next time you want to seduce me." The chocolate-eyed woman mentioned, moving to the right. Her opponent looked at her with a crooked smile.

"Don't take it personally, sweetheart. This has nothing to do with our future relationship" she explained.

"Future relationship that of my fist and your nose" Nicole muttered, throwing one blow after another in a speedy and energetic form. Jolene blocked most of her punches, but in the end, Nicole's right hand connected with Jolene's nose knocking the woman to the ground.

"That hurt, Haught," she complained, turning on the floor to get away from the redhead.

Nicole was already panting. Her veins were marked with each movement and sweat was coating her body. Xavier hadn’t specified how victory could be obtained. The chocolate-eyed woman assumed she had to let her opponent unconscious.

They exchanged several bumps in the next few minutes. Somehow Jolene managed to push Nicole against a wall, holding one of the mutant's long arms behind her back. The redhead beat her on the nose with her elbow. The dark-haired woman stumbled several steps back, bringing her hands to the injured nose. Blood began to come out of her nose, coating her fingers.

Haught grunted. In a swift movement, she brought out her claws and growl again. Holliday noticed she was beginning to lose control and stepped in her direction, but Xavier grabbed his arm. In those moments, the chocolate color of Nicole's eyes had been displaced by a yellow glow. In an instant the claws connected with Jolene's chest. The black shirt fabric gave way and a trail of blood remained in Nicole's claws.

At Haught's sudden movement, Jolene collapsed toward the ground, bringing her hands to her chest. Nicole was breathing heavily and was ready to attack when Xavier spoke "Enough" Those words behave like a switch in the redhead's mind, who quickly knelt next to her opponent.

"Oh, my God. I didn't want to ..." whispered Haught staring scared at the blood staining Jolene's chest. Her claws withdrew and her eyes become chocolate one again.

"It's not your fault ..." the black-haired whispered. Nicole had never hurt anyone this way, she felt that she would puke. The group watching her didn’t help much.

"It's a lot of blood. I think I've really hurt her." Haught spoke looking towards the group. She was lifting her body when Jolene grabbed her hands.

"I will probably die in minutes ... Nicole ... may you conceive me a kiss as my last wish ...

There was a long silence in which Jolene pulled the redhead trying to make her bend in her direction. Nicole stared at her like she’s had three heads before jumping away. Doc stepped closer while laughing and encouraged Jolene up. The woman complained, muttering that the Doc's treatment can be considered abuse.

"It's just a little scratch, stop scaring her," Holliday warned the woman with black hair.

"A scratch?" Jolene asked, pointing to her chest. At least the 'scratch wasn’t low enough to damage her boobs, neither high enough to damage her throat.

"You'll survive," another mutant interrupted, pointing to the exit.

"You’re not going to reconsider?" Jolene asked.

"Nicole will go. Now go to the healing room" Dolls ordered.

Jolene abandoned the room accompanied by the base's doctor. Nicole looked at her, concerned by her health. As she watched her walk, she knew it was not a mortal wound, but it was still an injury. The leader made the table appeared and asked them to take a seat.

"Now listen well what you'll do, Haught ..." Xavier whispered.

* * *

Nicole had lived at the base since she was extracted from her parents' house. Three long years in which she had discovered how easy is to get used to a place. She slumped on the soft bed, feeling her body sink slightly into the mattress. She sighed and flipped the switch that replaced the incandescent yellow light with cerulean fluorescent light.

In silence, she glanced around her room. There was the bookshelf with four books and a huge drawing of a tree she and Doc had painted. They had spent months making the branches cross from the tree through all the walls. Holliday tried to make Luthor considered the base a new home. The mutant always told her one day she would return home.

Thinking of the palace, the red-haired woman found herself remembering Waverly worked there. Weeks ago, she would have had no problem with attacking the place. Now she didn't want to: Waverly could get harmed. At that moment, she wondered if there may be another way to convince the king. To make him understand this war was not necessary. Convincing him that mutants weren't really a danger to the rest of the citizens.

"Hey ..." a voice spoke from under the doorframe.

Haught turned her face in the door's direction to find Holliday entering the room. The man closed the door behind him and approached the bed. He sat right in front of her and lightly patted the redhead's knee.

"Do you think you can do this?" Doc asked.

"Xavier thinks I can"

"I don't want you to do something you fear. I can convince him ..."

"Then he’ll send you ... I don't want you to be in danger," Nicole interrupted.

"And I don't want to lose you too," the man whispered glancing down. Haught knew Doc was thinking of his daughter. He didn't want Lena to die like her.

"I won't die. I know how to take care of myself ..."

"But if the king discovers you, he will slay you immediately" Holliday whispered.

They remained silent holding each other's hands. After a few seconds, Doc attracted Nicole and hugged her. Haught hid her face on Doc's chest and sighed. Her mom used to hug her that way when she was scared at night. Nicole desired to have her mother with her right now. But the Haught's mansion was so far from here. Almost at the border, near Dalion village. A town that paid fees to king Ward Earp.

"Promise me if things get dangerous, you'll run away," Arias asked.

"I'll do it" promised Haught.

"Please ... this promise is important. Take it seriously” Doc ordered, and the redhead nodded several times.

"Rest. Tomorrow will be a difficult day and you must recover strength" he ordered and to Nicole's surprise, the man kissed her forehead before standing up.

"Are you going to wrap me up with the blankets?" Nicole questioned with a smile.

"What I'll do is spank you if I find out you disobeyed my orders" Holliday warned her as he stopped at the door's threshold. Haught knew the comment was about her escapades.

When she was alone again, Nicole decided she needed a shower. She came out from the bathroom dressing in a white shirt and red shorts. She jumped into the bed and covered herself with the blankets. At that moment, the redhead thought about Waverly, Xavier's plan, and closed her eyes. In her head, she remembered Purgatory's inhabitants, the music, Jeremy's comments on technology, and her conversations with Waverly.

Haught wished so badly she wasn't a mutant.

* * *

_She heard the door before she opened her eyes. Her wife was not the quietest woman in the world after all. When her silhouette appeared in the room, Nicole watched her place the keys on a wooden table._

_"Hello, cutie ..." Haught whispered._

_"Holy! You almost killed me, hottie" she scolded the redhead giving a little jump when noticing Nicole submerged in the darkness._

_Haught smiled at the words of her beloved wife. The woman flipped two switches and indigo cerulean fluorescent lights flooded the room. Nicole smiled remembering their discussions about the lights. Her wife wanted chocolate lights and she wanted blue. Obviously, Nicole Haught could be very persuasive when she put her mind to it._

_"Why are you still awake love?" questioned her cutie approaching Nicole._

_"I was thinking ..._

_"About what?" queried her wife curiously._

_The question was momentarily ignored when the woman straddled the redhead who was still slumped in the comfortable chair. The soft contact of smooth lips greeted Haught's mouth. Their lips lightly brushed for a few seconds. Until Haught's tongue caressed the other's lower lip and entered her mouth. They separated slowly as Nicole's wife traced the redhead's lips with her fingertips._

_"I was thinking about those days when being a mutant was a curse" Nicole whispered, her wife's fingers stroked her cheeks._

_"And what made you think about that?_

_"The girls wanted a new story ..."_

_"I see ...that's always a great story."_

* * *

Nicole woke up long before the alarm buzzed. She awoke by jumping up and putting a hand to her chest. Her heart was racing, and her body was covered in sweat. The redhead had had a horrible nightmare. A nightmare in which her own claws caused Waverly's death. She could still feel the revenant's blood sliding down her claws and wetting her hands.

Trying to relax, Nicole took a long bath and washed her hair. She came out of the bathroom wearing pants, a black sweater, and tennis shoes. She combed her hair in a French braid and hung her bow and arrows over her right shoulder.

"Good morning," she greeted, sitting next to Rachel with a plate full of food.

"Doc said you're going on a mission," Rachel whispered. Haught noticed the concern and felt grateful to have at least two friends. Holliday and Rachel were worth gold.

"Yeah, I hope it's a quick mission," Haught whispered beginning to eat her sandwich.

"It's dangerous, right?"

"Everything is dangerous ..."

"But this more. I know that it's forbidden to tell us, but I also know this is serious and more dangerous than usual"

"I'll be back safe and sound," Nicole promised. She found herself remembering she had also said she would be coming home. And three long years had passed since that promise.

Rachel sneakily placed a small vial over the table. Nicole observed the glass-looking-vial filled with liquid in confusion. The younger was looking to her side, faking disinterest.

"Save it. It could be useful" Rachel instructed. The redhead took the bottle, placing it in the black fanny pack she carried around her waist

"What is it?" The red-haired woman questioned drinking from her glass of water.

"Poison. Spray a little on the tip of your arrow. it'll kill your enemy without you having to get your hands dirty"

"Thank you," Haught whispered.

"I'm trying to make sure you'll come back."

"I don’t understand why everyone tries to protect me. You're a kid, I'm a grown woman."

"You're always stumbling toward danger. If it were up to me, I would put you in a capsule, so you don't get into trouble" Rachel grumbled.

"I'll miss you too," Haught declared placing a hand over the younger.

"Don't say that! Those who are going to die speak that way!" Rachel complained looking at the redhead with a frown as a scolding.

"Don't be absurd, I'm not going to die. Stop being so intense " advised the chocolate-eyed.

After eating breakfast and hearing on multiple occasions she should be careful, Haught went to meet Holliday. The leader explained to remind her of the procedure. At midday one of the servants of the royal palace would be at the lagoon near the town's bridge.

The first part of the plan was to catch the woman. The maid had the custom of spending time in the lagoon relaxing. Mutants didn't normally attack places near town. It could be dangerous. That's why Purgatory inhabitants had adopted the lagoon as their trustworthy recreational area. Doc would help to kidnap the woman. They'll not kill the woman, only shredded off her clothes so Haught could substitute her at the palace.

At 1:45 minutes Nicole and Doc were at the lagoon waiting for the employee to appear. The royal palace had dozens of female employees, surely the king wouldn't differentiate them. At least, that was the mutants' hope. Nicole couldn't imagine what awaited her in that palace.

The woman appeared at two. She started to pull off her clothes and when she was in her underclothes Holliday saw his opportunity. With a touch of the mutant's hand, the woman crumpled unconsciously to the ground.

"From now on you are alone Nic, act prudent" the man ordered before walking away carrying the unconscious maid.

Nicole breathed deeply as she began to take off her clothes and put on the service uniform. The uniform consists of loose-fitting dark pants, a brown shirt with several pockets, and black shoes. It was supplemented by a brown scarf around the neck. And the last item: a bracelet with the Earp's emblem engraved in the center.

The redhead knelt opening the basket the woman had been carrying and discovered a note. It was a food list. This lady must be in charge of replenishing the food warehouse of the king.

After hiding her clothes under a group of branches, Nicole arranged her fanny pack around her waist. She stroked Waverly's bow and wondered if it was suspicious for a royal servant to walk with a weapon. She concluded it would be uncommon. She would have to hide it near the bridge and then find a way to sneak it into the palace.

Running her hands through her short hair Haught sighed and started walking towards the village. Her nerves attacked her when she saw the town looming in the distance. Waverly wasn't with her this time: she was alone. She breathed in and out repeating to herself that she was disguised as a royal servant: she was safe.

No one was suspecting anything. After asking a few citizens, Haught found the market. Nicole had decided that she should arrive at the palace with the food because she didn't want to arouse mistrust. Internally, she begged the servants' leader wouldn't know every person hired, because that could be a small inconvenience.

She had bought each item on the list. Now she must face her destiny. The redhead paused to contemplate the palace from her position. There was the ghost of fear embracing her, but she knew there was no going back. She craved so badly for Waverly to be by her side right now. The brunette would probably know what to say to reassure her. And even if the woman didn't say anything, her mere presence would be enough to soothe Nicole's nerves. She imagined the revenant's smile and her hazel eyes. Haught knew deep down she didn't want to do this: she didn't want her people attacking the palace. But at the same time, the redhead knew there were no alternatives; they had spent years surviving and each year they were fewer.

The king didn't want a peace agreement. Nicole knew this wasn't about her and Waverly. This war was about hundreds of innocent lives. People who would die just because they were born different. Haught had fought for three years for this cause. She couldn't let Ward Earp slaughter them just because she had fallen in love. Nicole would protect Waverly, but they had to stop King Ward. After beating the king, the people would accept them, and they would stop being hunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we all miss Waverly! I vow she will be back in the next chapter.


	8. Princess Waverly Earp

In the distance, the palace resembled a tall skyscraper painted in light brown with marsala red and white details. From the town to the palace a trail of flat stones with different shades of gray signal the way. Under the light of the sun, everything seemed full of life; cheerful and colorful. The tall trees had begun to shed their first leaves, painting the ground with shades of orange and yellow.

Nicole arranged the brown scarf around her neck and shook out the baggy pants as she walked down the stone path. She seemed in the middle of a rare dream. It was all too beautiful, and she was afraid it would turn into a horrible nightmare. A nightmare where she dies with a stake crossing her chest or fire burning her skin.

"Everything will be fine ..." she peps talked to herself. The silver gate of the palace loomed imposingly in the distance. Suddenly, she felt inside of one of the many books she had read in her teens.

The gate, to her surprise, was wide open. Nicole imagined why: no one who loved his life would dare to attack the Earps' house. After all the royal family was characterized by been excellent warriors. Haught had heard gossips about the king. The stories said King Ward strangled one of the most powerful witches in the forest with bare hands.

Haught breathed deeply and stopped at the gate's threshold looking in wonder at the palace. A clean path led from the entrance to the front door. On both sides beautiful and colorful flowers blossomed, the rest of the garden was green grass inviting to relax. The red-haired woman felt her nerves spread throughout her body when she took the first step. Nicole didn't know what awaited for her behind that door: her only wish was to not been identified.

The chocolate-eyed woman was about to knock on the door and wait for someone to answer when the wood door opened revealing a familiar face. When the chocolate eyes met the beautiful hazel gaze, both women were surprised by the encounter.

"Waverly? " Nicole questioned frowning as she went over the brunette's outfit. It wasn't a soldier's uniform. The brunette wore a white tight shirt, black mini-skirt, and a black cape. In the center of her chest, the Earp's symbol was spread

"Nicole, what are you doing here?" asked the brunette looking at her puzzled.

"I..."

"Are those our employees' clothes?" The hazel-eyed interrupted with a frown.

"Waverly this isn't ...

"You were going to attack the king ..." the revenant whispered. Haught could read sorrow in that beautiful expression she had fallen in love with.

"I just follow orders. I Was going to..."

"If another soldier discovers you, they'll kill you. Have you gone crazy?" questioned Waverly holding her right forearm and dragging her away from the entrance towards a fir tree in a corner of the garden.

"Waverly, I know you are part of the royal army. I know you protect the king with your life, but you must understand. If we killed the king, the percussion would finish. The life of a man in exchange for many lives" Nicole tried to reason as she was hauled by the revenant.

Midway through, the brunette stopped. The words of the redhead had finally made its way through the woman's skull, or so the chocolate-eyed woman thought. But when the revenant turned around to stare at Nicole there was even more affliction in her ever-hopeful eyes.

"I can't let you do that, Nicole. I would protect the king's life with my own if necessary" whispered the brunette passing a hand through her hair long and thick hair. Then she turned her back to the redhead. The dark cloak waved following its owner's body as if it desired to embrace the sad revenant.

"Such a vile man does not deserve your protection" Nicole mumbled stepping closer.

Waverly whirled in her direction. The hazel eyes now charged with anger. The aggressiveness of the movement and the intensity of that expression paralyzed the mutant.

"That despicable, vile man is my father, Nicole," whispered Waverly between her teeth.

Nicole Haught didn't know what to say. Her sweet, pretty Waverly was the daughter of the man who had inflict pain to her people for years. The brunette wasn't just part of the royal army, she was an Earp. She was a member of that family from which Nicole had only heard terrifying stories. But sweet, innocent Waves wasn't at all like the characters of those stories. The hazel-eyed woman had told Haught about her fears. Waverly had spoken of her father's ideals and she was completely against them. Sadly, in her heart, Nicole knew Waverly would never go against her own people: just as she wouldn't.

"You lied to me ..." Nicole whispered.

If from the beginning the redhead had known Waverly's identity, she wouldn’t have approached her. No matter how much the beautiful of Waverly hazel eyes captivated her, she would have killed her. She would have torn off her feelings and emotions from moment zero. She wouldn't have allowed herself to fall in love with Earp.

Fall in love with Waverly just Waverly? Yes. With the sweet revenant of unknown last name, she could fall in love. At the end, the mutants' plan had always been to destroy the king. After that, they could live in peace. Unfortunately, Haught had fallen in love with the brunette already. She fell for her hazel eyes and that beautiful smile full of innocence. Now it was too late to tear off her feelings.

"What? I never lied to you. You didn't ask my last name and I usually avoid saying it" Waverly answered crossing her arms over her chest.

Nicole swiftly lost the center of the conversation. All her brain switches went off and her eyes studied the woman in front of her. Arms crossed and looking at her with narrow eyes Waverly was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

The brunette apparently perceived the scrutiny, because she transferred her hands to the end of her back. Then she began to nervously swing one of her legs. Haught found herself sliding her eyes down the revenant's body. Dark chocolate eyes followed the swing of Earp's short skirt before landing on her dark tights that disappear under the cloth and appeared to be pantyhose, maybe suspender stockings.

"Nicole ... why are you looking at me like that?" Waverly asked after been study by Haught's chocolate yes for a few seconds silently. Obviously, Waverly Earp wasn’t accustomed to being the center of attention.

The redhead had no idea why she couldn't move her eyes away from the brunette's body. The older was fascinated by the shorter woman's clothes. Haught found her breathing heavy and her mouth dry. She had experienced that sensation only once. With a mutant who was killed a year and a half ago. Nicole had lost all enthusiasm about relationships after that.

"Are these just tights?" Haught asked, she couldn't live in peace with that doubt clouding her mind.

Waverly Earp remained silent. The brunette's brain seemed to be processing Haught's words. When the shorter woman understood the question, her cheeks began to flush, and she clasped her hands in front of her skirt. The revenant's pretty gaze dropped to the ground nervously.

"They're ... special tights," the brunette whispered.

"suspender stockings?" queried the redhead.

Waverly went even redder, but she didn't answer her question.

"Where were you going dressed like this?" The redhead questioned, licking her lips.

None of them understood how their serious conversation had led to this other discussion. Now, Nicole was nibbling her lower lip looking at those legs covered by black tights. Meanwhile, Waverly was still blushing and wetting her rosy lips.

"My cousin will deliver a public speech and ... asked me to accompany her. This is our official outfit. Was design for our visits to town" explained the brunette pushing a lock of her long hair behind her ear. The action caught Haught's attention.

"The ears disappeared," she whispered taking a step closer to the revenant.

Waverly nodded and looked expectantly at the redhead who stopped a little less than a step away. Haught stretched out a hand and brush the hazel-eyed woman's right ear. The caress was gentle and soon slipped down to Earp's cheek. The mutant was then aware of how soft the brunette's face was. She wanted to touch her cheeks with her lips, lick and kiss the skin on her neck.

"Why didn't you tell me you were an Earp? Now I'm condemned not to hate you" whispered Haught as her fingertips traced the delicate pink lips of the revenant.

"At first I didn't dare for fear. Knowing I was the king's daughter, you would've murdered me. Later... you talked horrible of the Earps and I was afraid you would walk away from me" whispered the shorter woman closing her eyes. Waves' breathing became heavy and her fists clenched at her sides.

"I would have walked away," the redhead admitted.

"I don't want you away from me. I would protect you with my life, Nicole" the revenant murmured, opening her eyes, and meeting the deep chocolate pools of the mutant.

"I like you ... Waverly Earp" whispered Nicole. The brunette flushed even more.

Haught sledded her thumb from the brunette's cheek to her mouth again, softly tracing those beautiful lips. The brunette quickly gave in to the smooth pressure slowly separating her lips. The redhead's thumb brushed the revenant's tongue and Waverly closed her lips around the intruding finger and suck softly. Before the revenant can suck again, Nicole pulled her finger out just a little, forcing the brunette to stay with her mouth slightly opened.

"But ... you can't shield me from your father ..." Nicole whispered cherishing the softness and wetness of Waverly's mouth. The redhead wanted to kiss her, but something held her. She stayed watching as her finger brushed that pink and dainty cavity.

Waverly was breathing profoundly. The brunette closed her eyes and tried to free the redhead's finger to speak. Haught removed her thumb immediately loitering a thread of saliva as she stared into those beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'll protect you from anyone. I just need time to persuade my father. He'll understand we don't have to kill your people. I've tried to figure out why he hates your people ... I just need to ...

"He'll never change her mind. He has hated us for many years, Waverly. I think anything can't make him change his mind about us" the older woman murmured tracing the brunette’s pink lips again. The brunette sighed at the sensation.

"I can convince him. Please, you must go. If you try something against my father, you'll be in danger" begged the revenant lifting both hands to Haught's face.

"I can't go, Waves. My people wouldn't understand my return. Everyone thinks there is a traitor among us. If I return without having finished the mission, they'll think it's me" explained the redhead moving away from the brunette. She turned her back on the revenant and brought her hands to her waist.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my father. Please...if you insist, I'll have to..."

"Maybe you should kill me then, Waverly. I told you we were enemies. I warned you that sooner or later we would be on different sides. Why are you so stubborn? Why is this so hard?" questioned the taller woman turning to look at the revenant.

What hurt Haught the most in those moments was that she couldn't defend herself. If Waverly decided to take her weapon and attacked her right now, Nicole would remain inert and accept her death. Dying at the hands of Waverly Earp seemed the least unworthy way to lose her life.

"What are you talking about? I would never hurt you. If you insist on attacking my father, I would be forced to lock you in our basement or tie you to a bed. I wouldn't kill you ... I couldn't" The brunette spoke hastily, approaching the chocolate-eyed woman again to hold her hands.

"Tie me up? Your dark desires scare me" Nicole teased. The brunette firmly squeezed her hands, her cheeks becoming little crimson.

"I mean tying you in a kidnapping way," the shorter woman explained.

"I never said it was something else," Haught whispered with dark eyes.

They clasped hands for a few minutes. Thinking of the best way to correct the mess they were in. Nicole knew she couldn't open the subterrane door: Waverly would hate her. Unfortunately, to return to the base she would have to generate a credible story, or she would be the top suspect of being the traitor.

"In the town, there is a lodging. It isn't big, but visitors often say it's pleasant. You can stay there until ..."

"Waverly! You have to see your new battle suit!" shouted a voice startling them. Both women immediately stepped away from the other. Jeremy and Perry were approaching them. Both men were surprised when they noticed the redhead.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you again, Nicole," Perry stated, arranging the long weapon hanging from her waist thanks to a leather belt.

"Hi," Nicole greeted awkwardly. The redhead had nothing planned. She was afraid of making a mistake and reveal her identity to those two.

"What are you doing dressed like this? Aren’t these the maids' clothes?" Perry queried with a confused frown.

Waverly looked at Nicole's outfit and the redhead unconsciously had mimicked her reaction. They hadn't thought about a reasonable explanation. It was visible that Haught was very nervous because she had begun to fiddle with her hands. The revenant noticed the movement and quickly came to her aid.

"I ... I have been wondering for days if this uniform is comfortable for maids. The shirt looked a bit suffocating. My father will not permit me to wear the clothes so I called Nicole and asked her to use the uniform and give me her opinion" the brunette spoke quickly and the redhead looked at her gratefully.

"Why didn't you ask the service ladies?" Jeremy asked looking at her with a clear gesture of confusion, clearly, Waverly's logic wasn't logical for him.

"You know! They may lie to me so my father would not think they're complaining. My father is harsh sometimes. They would not admit their clothes are hot" continued to explain the short woman.

Nicole was amazed at the revenant's ability to created stories. Whether they made sense or not: was another point. The brunette narrated every detail with such conviction she could persuade anyone who stopped to listen.

"And what is the verdict, beautiful lady?" Perry asked with a smile.

"The clothes are comfortable. Although the shirt made me sweat a little. Nothing unbearable of course" Nicole stated.

Actually, her opinion was not valid. She had spent hours walking the woods on hot and cold days. Besides, she usually wore much thicker fabrics than the maid's uniform. On occasion, she dressed in various thick clothes.

"Good! We'll not have to change their clothes" the brunette announced with a big grin.

"That's ... great ..." Jeremy said excitedly.

"What were you both coming for? - the revenant questioned.

"I have finished the arrow proof suit. The only defect according to Perry is that the suit is too heavy. He could barely stand up" Jeremy explained with a grin.

Nicole forced her face to remain relaxed. Her heart tumbled into a race at the information provided by Jeremy. Now her arrows would no longer be a weapon against the revenants. At this rate, there would be no way to defend themselves. They would have to surrender.

"Good," Waverly whispered. Haught knew the brunette didn't want to speak in front of her. The black-haired woman did not know if because of mistrust or shame.

"Your father is waiting for us. He wants you to prove the suit " Jeremy chatted animatedly.

"I have to go. There have been strange movements in the nearby forest" Perry commented.

The man approached Waverly saying goodbye with a kiss on the revenant's cheek. Then he shifted her attention to Nicole and kissed her cheek too. Perry took longer than normal in that kiss making Haught feel uncomfortable. The redhead fancied to push him, but she didn't want to create a dispute either. There was a soft-muffled-growl and the man move away immediately.

"Come on," Jeremy said as the black-haired man walked away.

Nicole didn't know if that invitation included her, but the brunette grabbed her hand and stared at her eyes. Haught couldn't refuse the invitation from those gorgeous hazel eyes so she let herself be conducted wherever the two friends went.

The redhead had thought the palace was beautiful from the outside, but its real beauty was inside. It looked like being pulled out of a dream. The floor was white marble, and footsteps echoed as they progressed. The hall is connected to long stairs and several doors. Waverly and Jeremy were walking hurriedly. They moved like the mutant move in the forest. They knew this place like the back of their hands. Instead, Nicole glanced around in astonishment.

After a few minutes of walking, they cross a high door and found themselves in a spacious room where the gray-metal-color predominated. Nicole was yet holding Waverly's hand as her eyes absorbed the entire structure around her. Capsules were containing various suits of many colors, metal tables with strange artifacts, and the start of a small plane in one corner.

"Waverly, honey! Your cousin just contacted me saying you missed the speech" A voice Nicole had never heard before spoke.

For the first time in her life, Haught found herself staring directly at the king. Ward Earp was advancing with a smile. He had the same bright smile Waverly wore with such sweetness. He has chestnut hair, light-skinned, and he was in good shape. Although his subtle belly push against her shirt. Warp was wearing a suit made of the same colors as Waverly's, but he had no cape.

"Dad, she ... she is Nicole," Waverly introduced her quickly.

The king's gaze stopped on the redhead. Luckily, Earp hadn't paid enough attention to the servants' garments to realize Nicole was wearing a maid's uniform. The man's eyes noticed only one thing. The firm grip his youngest daughter shared with the beautiful chocolate-eyed woman. Their clasped hands.

"Is she your girlfriend?" The man asked with a tremendous smirk.

Nicole's cheeks flushed quickly. Waverly at her side wasn't in better conditions, her cheeks growing crimson fast. They released the other's hands instantly, nervous, and ashamed.

"No, father. She is a friend. A great friend" explained the hazel-eyed woman.

"Oh! Sorry miss, Nicole. I just want this naughty kid to settle head and marry soon" The man explained with a cheerful smile as he made a gesture of reverence as a sign of greeting.

"Don't worry, your Majesty. It's a compliment you consider me worthy of such a grace” Nicole replied. The redhead was blushed, but her brain was still operating.

"A six sense informs me my daughter would happily accept you," replied the man winking at her little sunshine.

The brunette probably couldn't be redder. Jeremy was holding back the urge to laugh as he tapped buttons on a table.

"Will you stay to sleep, young lady?" Asked the king looking at the clock. Waverly and Nicole exchanged glances. Haught just shrugged and the brunette smiled. Her whole face lit up.

"If you don't mind father" Waves uttered.

"There're plenty of rooms, darling. Your friend can stay as long as she desires" offered the king.

"Thank you, your majesty" answered the redhead.

"You can call me Ward, Nicole. I may be your father-in-law” the man joked.

Within minutes Nicole found out the king was nice if he wasn't trying to eradicate mutants like mosquitoes. He was a humorous man who evidently loved his daughter. Haught didn't understand how an apparently intelligent and lucid person had started an open war against a group just because they were born with genetic alterations.

They spent almost two hours in that room. The suit created by Jeremy was too big for Waverly's petite frame. While the brunette tried the suit, Nicole had been pondering if she could fit the cloth to Waverly's figure. By doing some adjustments to Jeremy's design the redhead could create a unique version for her revenant. The suit covered the entire body but had numerous zippers and straps. Those details could be a problem for shredding off the attire.

"What do you think?" Asked the revenant when Jeremy, on Waverly's orders, abandoned the room to search for a bow and arrows to test the suit. The king had excused himself a few minutes ago.

"It could be adjusted more to your body. Here for example" Nicole commented and touched the fabric at the brunette's ribs.

"And here ..." she whispered lowering her hand to the shorter woman hip.

"And clearly a single zip on the back. Maybe try a fabric less thick" Haught continued muttering as her hand ran up Waverly's stomach.

"Shall I tell Jeremy?" the brunette asked. The taller woman smiled because that comment shouldn't have been a question.

The next hour the redhead slumped on a sit while Jeremy played 'shooting arrows at Waverly'. They easily could be mistaken by two children who had discovered how to float on water. For that period of time, Haught forgot she had been sent on a mission. She forgot she needs an excuse to justify why she couldn't get the key.

"Are you hungry?" asked the brunette pulling Haught out of her musings. The red-haired woman stared at her before noticing Jeremy's absence.

"Yes, I'm starving" replied the mutant and Waverly smiled.

"I'm starving too. Today is 'veggie-pizza' night. Today I was supposed to have dinner alone. Everyone has commitments explained the shorter woman approaching the redhead.

"And Jeremy?" Nicole asked standing up and grabbing the hand offered by the brunette.

"He had to go. You looked so thoughtful that he didn't want to interrupt you to say goodbye" the princess explained, and Nicole smiled but her smile didn't reach her chocolate eyes.

Waverly suspended her movements and stroked the redhead's left cheek as she looked at her worriedly. Haught exhaled softly and leaned her hand to the warmth of Waverly's hand. The brunette's free hand met her twin, and the princess caresses the mutant's face.

"I don't know what to do," Nicole whispered pulling Waverly for a hug. The revenant didn't refuse the contact. Nicole bent her head and inhaled the brunette's hair shampoo. The lily scent of her perfume was there also, and another scent. One more natural. It was a weaker smell camouflaged by perfume.

"For now, ... let's eat. Then you'll sleep and tomorrow we'll think what we should do to solve all this" offered Waverly looking up. Nicole sighed pulling the petite woman against her body one more time. She felt happy and cocooned by the brunette's calm aura.

"Pizza then?" muffled the redhead relaxing the tight embrace.

"Veggie-pizza" clarified the shorter with a grin.

They walked hand in hand to the royal dining room. To Nicole, the table was too long and the lights from the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling were too dim. The place was beautiful, but it lacked the cozy touch Haught had experiencing when she walked into her family's dining room.

Waverly handed her a porcelain plate and dragged her to the trays full of pizza covered by aluminum lids. The hazel-eyed woman began to serve a considerable amount on both plates before covering the trays.

"Do you want to eat here?" questioned the princess. The red-haired woman didn't want to eat in such a silent dining room.

"Do you have another place in mind?" asked Haught. The brunette beamed, handed her one of the plates, and motioned for her to follow.

They were walking around the palace laughing. Waverly guided her to a roofless balcony at the highest area of the palace. The room was circular, closed by a stone balustrade. It was illuminated by the garden spotlights whose light reached up there, and by the stars' light. They sat above the ground leaning their backs against the palace wall.

"Since I was a kid I loved to come here. It was a dance hall. My aunt always told me my parents had their first date in this place" Waverly said as they placed the food plates and glasses over the floor.

"The sky looks beautiful from here," Nicole admitted.

"And the town. If you lean on the balustrade, you can see the town shine. It's a spectacle" whispered the princess with a smile before grabbing a piece of pizza.

"It must have been amazing growing up with this view," the redhead recognized also grabbing a piece of pizza. Her chocolate eyes were still lost in the dark sky.

"It was. Are your parents alive?" Waverly asked. The taller woman had never mentioned them, so it was quite logical the princess considering the possibility of them been dead.

"Yes, I haven't seen them in a while," replied the redhead.

"Do you have siblings?"

"I had a brother. He was killed in the first war," Haught muttered looking down at her food.

She had seldomly talked about Nick with her parents or with other people. Only Holliday knew that she had had a brother. Haught hated not having memories of him ... all she has is a name without a face. She used to picture him as her father but younger. She would have liked to see photos, but her family's first house had been burned in the war. They lost all the valuables. Her father was only able to preserve enough money to buy another house and food.

"I'm sorry," the revenant whispered.

"Sometimes. Sometimes I think everything would be easier if I didn't have these mutations"

"You have never told me what your mutation is. What is it that makes you different from my people?” question the brunette.

"I can show you ..." offered the older wiping her hands with a red handkerchief the princess had brought from the dining room.

Waverly nodded watching her expectantly. Nicole would always be amazed at the attention the brunette gives her whenever she showed her something. From Nicole's eyes, it was as if the rest of the world vanished for the princess and the only thing that existed was her.

The mutant extended her hands and grunted slightly at the pain caused by the appearance of her claws. The brunette looked at her as if she were contemplating a wonder. Nicole had stared at her claws that way too. How could her claws appear and disappear was such an extraordinary process.

"May I touch them?" questioned the brunette wiping her hands with the red handkerchief. Haught shrugged and the princess's fingers immediately ran over those sharp blades.

"My father always says our claws are connected to a vein in our hearts. He ... revenants melt his claws. My mother says her gaze was never the same after that" Haught muttered with glazy eyes.

"I will never allow you to be hurt like that" Waverly assured.

Nicole stood up as her claws disappeared and her wounds closed. She walked slowly to the balustrade sensing hazel eyes following her moves. The chocolate-eyed woman inclined her elbows over the rocky surface. The night wind brushed her smooth skin. Nicole barely heard the steps of the brunette, but she felt her presence at her side.

"No matter how hard you try, Waverly ... you will not be able to protect me" whispered the redhead looking towards the town.

" I'll protect you. I ... there is something that I haven't told you ..." those words captured Haught's attention. She was not ready to find out more lies.

"I'm not special only because of my speed and healing saliva. As I had told you, one of my ancestors had a relationship with an angel. Angels ... fall in love only once in their lives. Their souls are destined for a single person ... and they can feel it" The brunette narrated. Nicole just stared at her.

Waverly held onto Nicole's right hand. She rubbed the redhead's palm, tracing the lines of it until pressing lightly in the middle. The touch was so delicate and Haught felt it even gentler because she knew the strength contained in the petite body.

"All the descendants of my mom's line have angel blood running through their veins. That's why we love to sing and... worship" the brunette mumbled.

"Good thing you're not obligated to live isolate," Nicole murmured, the brunette smiled.

"It's a good thing about being a hybrid. The point is ... just like angels I have a person fated to own my heart. I always thought I would never find her. Wynonna hasn't found hers and my cousin give up. But when I saw you, Nicole Haught, it was like a rumble! I just knew it. It was you. And I almost fainted" Waverly stated looking at Nicole as if she was her world and its stars.

"This is why you've insisted from the start on getting closer to me?"

"I wasn't going to let go of the love of my life, right? Me finding you was a miracle. I felt blissful" the brunette explained holding Haught's hands tighter. The grip might be almost unbearable for a normal person, but it didn't hurt Nicole.

"Does that mean you like me too?" Haught asked with a sly grin.

"I love you, Nicole. My heart has been yours from the first moment. And with each little information, I kept discovering about you, I realized you're unsurpassed" whispered the hazel-eyed woman.

No-one had told Nicole words like those. She ached to respond, to tell Waverly she didn't know how it was possible, but she loved her too. Lacking words, feeling a lump in her throat, and an emotion expanding her chest, the redhead could only hug the brunette.

Waverly wrapped her arms around her middle and hide her face on the redhead's chest. The moon seemed brighter in those moments and the sky more beautiful. The princess hugged her tight as if wanting to unite all the fragments that had been damaged. Nicole breathed in her intoxicating scent and placed a kiss over her hair. The height difference gave the chocolate-eyed woman the privilege of cocooning the petite woman with her body. She embraced Waverly with her whole soul.

"Now, do you believe me? You believe I'll protect you?" mumbled the brunette after breathing deeply the mutant's smell.

"Can I hold you until my mind believe it, Waves?" the redhead asked, adjusting her hands around the brunette's waist. Her fingers resting on the princess lower back and brushing the start of the dark skirt.

"I love you," the brunette whispered and placed tender kisses over the redhead's neck.

They hugged for minutes. Their hearts beating at the same rhythm. Waverly let random kisses over Haught's neck and Nicole caress the length of the brunette's back. When they separated, they shared a smile and finished eating with their hands clasped.

Then it was time to sleep. The revenant led Nicole into a room. It was spacious, decorated in white and brown. In the center was an enormous bed, a dark rug was covering most of the marble floor. A glass window near the bed let in the outside light and the brunette indicated Haught where the individual bathroom was.

"I'll be in the room at the end of the hall. Nicole, please don't ...

"I won't do anything, Waves. You have my word" the taller woman assured the revenant.

"Then ... I must ... go ..." said the hazel-eyed pointing over her shoulder to the door. Haught watched her as she headed for the exit.

Nicole craved to stop the brunette and wrap her hands around her slim waist. Her body aches to kiss her until losing their sense of time. She wished to lower her hands down Waverly's back and shove them under the skirt. To finally being able to discover with her own fingers how are those special tights the princess wore.

"Good evening," the brunette spoke under the threshold of the door and Nicole smiled.

"Sleep well, Waverly" Haught replied. Maybe later she could do everything she was dying to do.

In the privacy of the room, the redhead approached the closet and took out a towel. She felt grateful for the clothes. A little voice in her head told her those clothes were chosen by the princess. She took the white shirt and the short-pajama-pants with little dark dots and placed them on the bed before heading to the bathroom.

The hot water falling over her body calmed her anxiety. She stayed underwater for several minutes. The liquid wet her short hair and slid down her body. When she left the shower, she dried herself. After looking around the bathroom she found a cream that smelled delicious and didn't hesitate to put it on.

Before getting into bed, she opened the window and enjoyed the breeze that caressed her body. The bed was as silky as it looked. Nicole sank, arranged the white sheets over her, and closed her eyes. She still didn't know what she would tell Dolls about the mission, but she had a few days to build up a credible tale.


	9. The Earp Family

For the first time in years, Nicole Haught woke up because of the mischievous sunrays hitting her pale face. She was sleeping on an immense bed; her body tangled in white sheets with the Earp symbol woven in gold. One of her pale legs has escaped from under the warmth of the blankets and her hands were hugging one of the fluffy pillows.

She frowned at the first touches of the sun. The open glass window seemed like a clear invitation for the big-shiny start to sneak in. Haught rolled over on the bed and repose on her stomach before pushing the sheets away from her too hot body. Her white pajamas blend gracefully with the colors of the bed.

Soon the songs of birds joined to the annoying rays of the sun. If she had been totally awake, the redhead would have recognized the beautiful song of the nightingale accompanied by the distant tune of the Blackbird. The noises of the employees also cross the window, but the mutant was too content and comfortable to open her eyes. She was lost between white sheets and brown pillows soft as pieces of cotton.

Lost in the depths of her dreams, the redhead failed to perceive the soft sound of the door and the slow but firm steps in her direction. Haught turned again, sprawling on her back, one arm resting against her forehead. The bed sagged with the weight of a new body. Waverly Earp, with her sparkling hazel eyes, studied the sleeping mutant with curiosity and affection.

After a few minutes, the summation of songs and daylight bothered the redhead enough to make her opened her eyes. She blinked softly and looked directly at the person in front of her. Too sleepy and relax, it took her a few seconds to sit up. She raised a hand to her chest as she realized that Waverly was sitting before her.

"For God's sake, you almost killed me!" The red-haired woman shrieked.

Waverly was sitting Indian form with locks of her hair resting over her shoulders. She was wearing a white sweater and black shorts. Her lovely smile illuminated by the rays of the sun made Haught consider some goddess of Olympus had descended into her room.

"I couldn't wait to see you" the nervous brunette apologized.

Nicole in her shock had leaned on the head of the bed and had brought her legs up to her chest. They were directly in front of the other and after the shock and the explanation, they allowed themselves to stay in silence. They both grinned while the beautiful melodies of birds filled the silence.

"You are even more beautiful than yesterday." the revenant mentioned and her words were accompanied by a sigh.

"I'm disheveled. And these pajamas are a bit short for me." Haught complained not buying the princess's words. Waverly looked at her with affectionate eyes.

"It fits you perfectly. Especially the shirt... because it's mine." clarified the hazel-eyed woman.

"I knew it was yours! That explains why it's a little tight for me." Nicole noted.

Immediately a blush spread across the brunette's cheeks and ears. She had no problem with her body. However, the differences between their bodies were obvious. Far from disturbing them, those differences only attracted them more towards the other.

"It's not a complaint, you're perfect." Nicole hurried to correct. In the blamelessness of the morning, she usually didn't take much care of her words.

"How did you sleep?" Waverly asked stretching her legs towards Nicole's.

The revenant's feet met Haught's and the brunette began to rub them. The red-haired woman's eyes were drawn to the princess's legs. It was the first time Waverly's marvelous skin was exposed in front of her so closely, covered only by little and black sleeping pants.

"Amazing ... maybe too much." Haught admitted with a smile that was reciprocated by her companion.

"Can I kiss you?" Waverly asked leaning towards Nicole.

The redhead was surprised by Waverly's bold question. She didn't expect the tender hazel-eyed brunette to directly ask for what she craved. In the haze of the morning, the chocolate-eyed mutant leaned toward Earp but halted quickly. She jumped out of bed flushed and nervous.

"Mmm ... bathroom first." Haught explained nervously covering her mouth. She ached to kiss the princess, but she didn't want her first kiss to be wrecked by morning breath.

"But ..." murmured the revenant.

Nicole had advanced to the bathroom before the princess could pronounce her opinion. From the bathroom, after a few seconds of silence, Haught heard the brunette's laugh. Probably the woman had finally understood the reason for Haught's escape. The redhead planned to brush her teeth and return to the bedroom to kiss the princess. She would completely loot Waverly's mouth.

She brushed as fast as she could but heard an employee arriving. Waverly's cheerful voice greeting the employee arrived at her ears. The redhead overheard the woman on duty said the king was waiting for the princess.

Three knocks were heard against the bathroom door. Haught opened the door and peeked out to find a youthful woman, not more than fifteen years old. The teenager had honey-colored eyes and dark blonde hair. She greeted the mutant with a bow and a smile and Haught responded in the same way.

"The princess has left to get ready. She'll come in fifteen minutes to pick you up to breakfast." the younger narrated and Nicole appreciated the report.

Minutes later, the redhead emerged from the bathroom. A towel wrapped around her pale body to cover her nakedness. Drops of water still sliding down her long legs, clearly planning on reaching the clean white floor. On her way to the bed, a body mirror caught the chocolate eyes' attention. Nicole stopped, drawn to the reflection. Her eyes observed the circular mark, the size of a coin, in the middle of her right shoulder.

Her fingertips traced the scar. She remembered Waverly saying the man in the woods was called Champs. Waverly know him because he had been her fiance and also part of the royal army. She felt a strange fear run through her body. Her eyes slid down her body, stopping on her right breast. There lay an exactly similar scar she had hide with layers of clothing.

Those who hadn't suffered the burning and agony of a wound caused by a revenant's weapon could never understand the feeling haunting her. Her fingers traced the skin in the company of the singing birds. She breathed deeply at the feeling of a thin layer covering the gaping wound. Remembering the pain provoked.

Two knocks on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She turned around just in time to see the clerk's face peeking from the door. The young woman stared at her nervously before getting closer and hand her folded clothes. Haught took them and thanked the teenager. In a few instants, she was alone again. The redhead changed quickly and relax on the bed waiting for the princess.

Waverly Earp didn't knock on the door. She just entered the bedroom with a brightly and innocent grin. Nicole smiled back, standing up promptly. The young revenant wore a tight black skirt, a cream crop-top, and dark, puffy boots Haught find extremely cute.

"You look perfect." Waverly commented evaluating Nicole's outfit.

The redhead looked down at the semi-formal black dress. Definitely, dresses weren't close to being among her favorite clothes. But the design fits her body, snugging her curves in the right places and covering the scar on her shoulder and chest.

"Thank you. And thanks for the pajamas and ... for letting me stay here." Nicole whispered. Implicit was the gratitude for letting her stay instead of throwing her to the dungeons under the royal army custody. Where she would have been sentenced to death instantly.

"Come, my family is waiting to have breakfast." invited the brunette extending a hand to Nicole.

* * *

That morning the dining room wasn't gloomy, cold, or silent. The sun's rays streamed through the tall glass windows flooding the place. The crystal chandeliers were imposing and most of the chairs along the silver table were occupied.

Nicole recognized some faces as soon as she and the princess proceeded through the dining-room door. The king was at one of the extremes, laughing as he chatted with a young woman Nicole hadn't have the pleasure to know. Among the familiar faces was Wynonna, the chestnut with a bored expression but playful eyes.

"He is my uncle Robert, and those two are my uncle Curtis and aunt Gus. The one next to my father is my cousin Willa." Waverly explained as they approached the table. Haught tried to memorize each name. Easier said than done obviously.

"Honey, we were about to start without you!" The king declared as Waverly took a seat next to Wynonna urging Nicole to sit at her left right next to Willa.

"I'm sorry for the delay. Nicole didn't know she should wake up early." the revenant excused them.

"And who is her?" Asked uncle Shorty curiously glancing at them from the other end of the table.

Tensely the mutant looked up at the man. The man, Robert, looked quite similar to the king, although her hair was almost light brown. The black suit was a fighting outfit, Haught assumed he must be part of the revenant fighters.

"This is Nicole, a friend from chemistry and biology classes." explained the hazel-eyed woman as the employees began to place several trays over the table.

"I have never seen you. Did you grow up in the town?" Willa questioned looking at Haught with curiosity. The redhead desired to shrink and disappear under the table.

"She doesn't regularly leave her house." The princess intervened and Willa apparently bought her lie.

"It will be possible then that I don't know every citizen of Purgatory." the young woman murmured. There wasn't a sign of distrust or doubt in her pretty features so she must trust the brunette.

"And your parents, Nicole?" Gus asked resting her elbow over the table. Waverly stared in her aunt's way. The fact that the woman had used the chocolate-eyed name indicated she didn't want her niece to respond.

"They ... died a while ago. I live with my grandfather." Haught lied while a maid laid a dish in front of her and began to serve food.

"I'm sorry." Gus commented, her eyes locked eagerly on their guest.

"Do you work or do you just study?" Questioned Curtis, Gus's husband.

"For the moment, I'm studying." Nicole replied. She didn't want to invent lies for every question. And worst, she didn't want to invent lies she couldn't support because she wasn't sure of what kind of jobs Purgatory citizens perform.

"You're interested in a specific area of work? You must have a special talent." commented Gus with a kind grin.

"Nicole is a great archer." the princess intervened placing a hand on Haught's hand who had been playing with a spoon.

The movement was quickly intercepted by the revenant's family. Waverly Earp was one of the princesses of Purgatory and as such, she was expected to conceive an heir someday. Wynonna had announced, some years ago, she has no intention of having a child. It was obvious the family was patiently waiting for the younger princess to find a partner.

"And do you have a lover?" Shorty asked.

"Please, let her eat in peace." requested Wynonna, who had tried to stay out of the conversation. The chestnut was clearly having fun by the redhead's fear expression, but she didn't want her family to scare off Waverly's future lover. Also, Nicole had lower her glace to her food and was fighting to answer.

"Oh, sorry dear. Waverly doesn't usually bring friends to the house, only precious Jeremy, and ...well we were curious." Gus excused them, dedicating a smile to the red-haired woman.

At that time Nicole confirmed the princess's family holds no wicked intentions towards her person. They weren't trying to uncover her lies or place bullets on her chest. They were just curious. And surely the curiosity had increased when Waverly held her hand. The redhead blushed and internally thanked the other princess for the timely intervention.

"There was an attack in the nearby forest. Apparently, mutants have been seen rummaging our underground entrance. Perry sent a troop to check out" Shorty spoke.

The topic quickly moved from Nicole to the mutants. Haught didn't know which topic made her more nervous. She immersed herself in the food while the king and Shorty talked about politics and war. Under the table, Waverly was holding one of the redhead's hands. As if telling Nicole she cared for her and would be with her at all times.

"One of those creatures attacked Champs a few days ago. Waverly was present." the king commented.

"It wasn't that serious. Champs exaggerated the events." Exposed the hazel-eyed trying to downplay the topic. Haught felt her hands sweating.

"The point is they're forcing us to attack the forest and eliminate them." commented the king.

Nicole sank deeper into her chair. She had no appetite and wanted to flee from the place immediately. The family had gone from being nice to being a cult of criminals. Although, when she thought about it, only the king and Shorty were commenting. The redhead glanced around. The rest were tense while eating in silence. Her chocolate eyes met Gus's and she immediately felt exposed to the woman. The older woman was gazing at her as if she knew her soul.

"Father, we're eating. Could we talk about something nice?" Wynonna intervened and the king sighed.

"You should learn about this war, and so do you, Waverly. Like Willa, who has shown more interest recently. I hope both of you'll soon improve your combat skills." said the king.

"Not all of us want to kill mutants." the younger Earp commented and a pregnant silence followed.

"We've talked about this, Waverly." his father reminded the brunette.

"No, we haven't." The shorter woman replied.

"Waverly!" Shorty scolded her.

The princess looked at her uncle and then fell silent. Nicole didn't know what to do. Whether to excuse herself or just keep staring at the dish. She squeezed the hazel-eyed woman's hand grateful for her words. Thankful for her attempt to defend the group of mutants.

"There are visitors ..." Shorty finished saying.

All eyes went to Nicole again. The redhead wanted so badly to stand up and excuse herself. But now the king was looking at her with a hint of curiosity in her eyes. Haught could imagine the questions coming on her way.

"What do you think about the mutants?" Investigated the king.

Nicole sipped her juice. She needed to gain time to organize her ideas. In a different scenario, she would tell the king what she thought of her kingdom and his rules. She would tell the man he was despicable for hating and attacking innocent people. But Haught can't say that.

"Well, multiple studies had identified mutations that could be beneficial for the evolution of our race. They provide an avenue for long-term positive changes. Clearly, there are some harmful mutations, and various lead to cancers or even death. - Haught commented leaving her glass of juice aside.

"That is why the healthiest decision is to eliminate them." interrupted the king.

"That's not what I meant." Haught muttered and was about to argue when the man interrupted her again.

"In most cases, these genetic mutations lead to diseases, and usually diseases lead to death. The descendants of mutants are weak and sickly." sentenced the king.

Nicole squeezed Waverly's hand tightly. She wanted so much to expressed her disagreement. Tell the king she was a mutant and was neither sick nor soon to die. Although, she may be a soon-to-be killed woman.

"Anyone want coffee?" Interrupted Wynonna with I fake polite smile.

Nicole was beginning to like Wynonna so much. The young woman managed to dissolve the tense atmosphere by introducing a conversation about ships and everyday problems. The king didn't speak about mutants, war, or politics for the remainder of breakfast.

"Are you going to join us, Nicole? Today is pool day" Gus offered from her chair taking a sip of her coffee.

Haught knew what a pool was but she had never been to one. Firstly, because she preferred the lagoon. Secondly, because at the base building recreation areas weren't a priority. The redhead looked at Waverly for her approval and the petite woman smile happily.

"If it's not a bother." replied Haught.

"Of course not darling. Waverly's friends are part of the family." Gus commented kindly.

The Earp wasn't the family Haught had envisioned. Despite the king's destructive hatred against mutants, he was a loving man to his family and generous to his citizens. You could tell the Earps were friendly and they supported each other despite their differences.

The redhead found herself wishing she wasn't a mutant. Because the only thing the king would hate about her, the only thing separating her from Waverly was her genetic condition. Although then she remembered even the princess was like her. She wondered how Ward would react to that information. How would he act if he discovers his daughter was part of those he despised so much?

When breakfast was over, Waverly and Nicole went for a walk and then walked to the pool. Wynonna was in the water with Willa. Gus was sitting with Curtis on some chairs covered by umbrellas. And the king was talking to Shorty a little away from the group. The place was beautiful. The pool was extensive and the water clear as crystal. The liquid was calling Nicole; she wanted to strip fully and jump into it.

"Here you have to wear a swimsuit." the princess warned as they stepped closer to the Earps. Nicole peered out at the pool again. Wynonna was wearing a dark outfit that almost covered nothing of her pale skin. The redhead assumed that's what Waverly meant by a swimsuit.

"I obviously don't have one of those." Nicole stated, the hazel-eyed blonde smiled.

"Come." she said and dragged the redhead inside the palace.

The redhead couldn't help but grin as she followed the princess. Waverly was practically running down the hallways, telling Nicole she was beginning to feel like a fugitive. Nicole found her adorable and wanted to kiss her, but she was curious about swimsuits.

Waverly led her into a room and Haught didn't need to ask where they were. It was the princess's room. The place had a very high ceiling, in which stones of different colors had been embedded and in the area above the bed, a circular mirror reflects the baby blue sheets. The bed was enormous, with soft and abundant blankets. The headboard was made of very elegant wood and the symbol of the Earps was carved on it. A glass door separated the room from the balcony and from there the town could be seen.

"Wow ... this place is ... incredible." Nicole whispered. The room they had provided for the mutant was beautiful, but this bedroom was faultless.

"Yes well ... it is too big for a single person." Waverly commented advancing toward her wardrobe full of drawers.

Haught followed the revenant after she came out of her fascination for the bedroom. The brunette was getting clothes out of the drawers, when Nicole stopped a few steps away the shorter woman turned around. She had several outfits on her hands'. The hazel-eyed carried them to the bed and placed them there.

"These three are Wynonna's. She bought them a few months ago and then concluded they're not her style. Their prude she said. I actually find them beautiful, but they're not my size. Which would you prefer?" Asked the younger and turned her neck to watch her companion with a smile.

"I don't know." Haught admitted. The mutant had never used that type of clothing so she didn't even know if she would like it.

"You would look beautiful in this purple one. One-piece red is less revealing if you don't want to burn your skin that much. I can tell you're sensitive to skin burns. Although... I imagine you with this black one and I lose my breath." Earp expressed touching one piece after another. Nicole only captured the end of her words.

"You lose your breath?" The redhead queried with a mischievous smile and the brunette blushed slightly.

"I mean..."

"I want you to lose your breath." Haught whispered while grabbing the black outfit.

"To think I believed you were chaste and innocent." Waverly muttered, picking up the rest of the outfits. Nicole couldn't help but laugh at her comment.

"I don't think there is much chaste and innocent in me, cutie. But I'll let you preserve the illusion" Nicole clarified with a crooked smirk as she began to undress.

"Wait wait! What are you doing?" Waverly stopped her. Haught had already unzipped her dress when the younger interrupted.

"Changing my clothes?" questioned Nicole showing her the swimsuit with a confused glare.

"That ... yes ... in the bathroom please." the princess pleaded with eyes half out as she pointed towards a door. The redhead sighed and moved to the bathroom knowing the brunette had a too high degree of modesty when it came to viewing her nudity.

Nicole managed to slide into one of her bathing suit parts without any difficulty. In the end, that piece of clothing and her panties were almost identical. But the top piece of the devil spice had to be tied in the back. Haught couldn't knot it correctly with adequate force.

Tired of struggling with the demoniac piece, she left the bathroom with it in her right hand. Her steps stopped when she found Waverly. The princess has her back to Nicole, wearing an outfit similar to the redhead but green emerald. Nicole raised one of her eyebrows as her eyes settled on the princess's skirt-style bottom part.

"This stuff isn't useless after all." Nicole commented running her eyes down Waverly's back and firm legs.

"Nicole you ..." Waverly's voice trailed off when she spun around.

Her hazel eyes glued to Haught's chest, she was completely gawking at the redhead. Nicole, still with her hands on her hips, didn't understand the reaction until she remembered she hadn't put on the top. She didn't have to follow Waverly's gaze to know the princess was looking at her naked torso. Haught felt the cold of the room and wanted to curse her body when her nipples harden naturally.

"I'm sorry." Nicole whispered covering herself with both hands.

"Give me a minute." Waverly asked, turning her back to Nicole and covering her face.

Haught smiled at the revenant's reaction. Haught could imagine Waverly blush coloring her dainty cheeks. Waverly's tenderness would always astound her.

At last, the brunette whirled toward her and the taller woman lost her ability to articulate. The princess seen from her backward was beautiful, but this new side left the redhead speechless. Nicole's eyes went from the marked clavicles to her breasts of the ideal size for her hands. She moved over the tan skin, slightly painted by the sun until reaching her abs. The princess was not extremely marked, but some lines were clearly defined. She was a goddess, Nicole has suspected it, but now she was fully convinced.

"You are ... beautiful." Haught whispered.

There weren't enough words for Nicole to describe Waverly and that was frustrating. She forgot her nakedness again and stretched out a hand intending to trace the princess's abdomen. But Waverly gasped and the taller covered herself again.

"We need to get you dressed." the revenant announced with flushed cheeks.

"I couldn't tie it." explained the redhead, turning her back to the princess. She pressed the upper part of the suit against her skin for the brunette to tie it.

Waverly do it in seconds, but the revenant's fingers continued tracing the length of Nicole's back. Haught felt her warm hands skimming over her skin. Going through her entire spine and going back up, caressing the ends of her short hair.

"Should we go?" Asked Haught spinning around.

The revenant stared at her chocolate eyes and nodded. Nicole stepped towards the bathroom door, but Waverly stopped her. Haught read the brunette's intentions from the moment she moved closer. The intensity of those hazel eyes as they began to dilate before the princess closed the distance between them, were clear signs.

"May I?" The brunette asked taking another step.

Their bodies brushed. Haught brought her hands to Waverly's waist, digging her fingers into the revenant's firm skin. Their noses grazed and their breaths mingled. Waverly's lips were millimeters apart from the redhead's, but the princess didn't dare to close the distance. Then the redhead remembered she hadn't answered.

"You can, Waverly." the mutant whispered but didn't move, she wanted to give the shorter woman the upper hand.

Those words were what the princess had been waiting for. The petite woman rushed to catch Nicole's mouth as if she'd been starving for her. Waverly's hands encircled the redhead's neck, stroke her short hair, and pulled her down before gasping as she finally tasted the mutant's lips.

It was an intense kiss for been their first kiss. The natural chemistry between them was visible in the number of feelings clearly present in such contact. The game between their tounges was immediate. Waverly's tongue moved softly to meet the other trying to discover the cavity of the redhead. They were like parts of the same being finally meeting again.

Neither knew how long those kisses lasted, but they knew they didn't want to separate. They didn't want the flame running through them to cease, or for their racing hearts to relax. That union between their lips, that game between their tongues and those naughty bites, only caused the desire for more. More kisses, more heat, more touches.

"I think I fell asleep and I'm in some kind of heaven." Waverly muttered when they stopped to breathe. Nicole smiled and kissed the princess again clutching her hands tighter around her waist.

"I thought you were physically a goddess, but fuck, you're a goodness of kisses too." Haught whispered tilting her face. Then her mouth in the company of her naughty tongue started to explore the brunette's mouth.

"If you do that thing with your tongue again, we'll never leave this room" the brunette informed with heavy breathing. Haught grinned and bit mischievously on the revenant's lower lip.

"Your family will notice." Nicole reminded her while letting short kisses over her face.

"True. They must be suspicious already ” Waverly whispered.

"Then we must go," said the chocolate-eyed woman moving backward.

They looked at each other enjoying the harmony between them. Holding hands they left the room. That kiss had sealed their fate: they wanted to be together and they would fight to achieve it. Now not only would Waverly do anything to take care of Nicole, but the redhead would make every decision with the brunette in mind.

Upon reaching the pool space, Nicole stopped her movements when she noticed the man sitting next to Willa and Jeremy. The redhead's body tensed and her smile faded. She didn't need to move closer to identify him. Haught's hand flew to her chest. Her scars were almost invisible marks to other people, but to her, they were clear as water.

"Nic, are you okay? " questioned Waverly.

"He is..."

"It's Champ, but don't worry, I'm with you." The brunette stated and grasped Nicole's hand to reaffirm her words.

"Waverly, what a surprise! The most beautiful princess of this kingdom decided to gift us with her presence." Champ mentioned as they approached. The man's eyes immediately landed on the hold shared by the brunette and the mutant.

"I heard that, Chump!" Wynonna yelled from her position at the pool while throwing water at them. Mostly she soaked Willa who ventured towards her seeking vengeance.

"How weird to see you here." Waverly observed as she greeted Jeremy with a kiss. Jeremy greeted Nicole warmly to the princess's surprise.

"I Was busy."

"Unquestionably." the younger princess muttered with sarcasm.

"And the lady?" Champ questioned while crossing his arms over her chest.

"This is Nicole, my friend." Waverly introduced her gazing at Haught. The redhead met those hazel eyes that clearly asked her if she felt comfortable being introduced as just a friend. At the moment they hadn't spoken about the kiss so they were friends.

"A friend? Don't lie to me, Waves. Is she one of those bitches hired at Pussy Willows? You have good taste, Wave, she has a tremendous pair of ...

Waverly Earp could go from lamb mood to small dangerous wolf in a matter of seconds. The brunette glared at him stepping closer. Her hazel eyes totally transformed upon hearing the man's comment.

"You'll respect Nicole as if you were talking to Wynonna or me, Champ. She is my friend. If you suggest she is one of Pussy Willows' whores, you'll not set foot in the palace again." roared the furious brunette, Nicole grabbed her arm trying to push her away from the man.

Jeremy was still internalizing the comment from Champ, who was normally quite respectful in the palace. Waverly's outburst only confirmed his suspicions: Nicole was more than a friend. The hazel-eyed response had also captured the attention of Gus and Curtis.

"I ... I have work to do." Champ said heading for the exit.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked shocked to see her friend with an angry expression.

"Yes, peachy." Waverly replied, but the redhead could feel the tremors shaking her petite body. When the brunette sat down, Nicole moved to her side. Jeremy took the hint and headed to the water joining Willa who was talking to Wynonna and Crissy.

"Waverly ..." Nicole whispered.

"Sorry. I didn't want to react that way. Champ is such an idiot. Since I refused to marry him, he makes those comments whenever he notices me in the company of a woman. I can't bear it...

"t's okay. Okay? I don't care what he says."

"But you didn't defend yourself and ...

"Waves ... I didn't defend myself for reasons you don't know. But I would have clarified I am not a prostitute if you had given me time." Nicole assured her holding the brunette's trembling hands.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize for defending me. I can do it alone, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate what you said." Nicole explained and caressed the princess's cheek.

Nicole looked up at Gus and found her staring in their direction with a tremendous smile. As if she was confirming something she already knew. The redhead averted her flushed gaze only to find Wynonna also looking at them with a sly grin.

"Your whole family believes I am the future wife of Waverly Earp." Haught stated because their faces were screaming it. Waverly laughed and looked up at her aunt.

"Does it bother you?" Asked the brunette.

"One part of me feels flattered. The other is scared." Nicole confessed looking down.

Although it was easy in that bubble of time, to forget that outside the palace her people were still enemies, Haught couldn't help but remember she wouldn't be accepted if they knew she was mutant. Besides, Nicole knew it was all a matter of time. Sooner or later her real identity would be discovered. The war would burst at any moment.

"So ... shall we move?" offered the shorter aiming with her eyes to the pool. Nicole nodded and they headed toward the brunette's family.

The hours passed swiftly. One moment they were laughing at Jeremy's witticisms or Wynonna's jokes and the other moment they're saying goodbye to Willa who has to return home with her husband. Waverly’s cousin was pregnant and Nicole had been staring had her belly on more than one occasion. Haught wished the baby could be born into a world of equality and love. Between goodbyes and short talks, Haught found herself alone with the two princesses of Purgatory.

Wynonna was on a red-donut-float and Waverly was sitting on the stairs of the pool. Nicole was sitting near both, listening to the princesses' conversation. At last, the older sister seemed to realize they were left alone. She looked around to confirm it before staring curiously at Haught.

"So ... you're a mutant ..." Wynonna whispered. The redhead looked at the blue-eyed woman before staring back at the younger princess. Waverly smiled urging her to trust her sister.

"That I am."

"Is it true what they say? That you can smell us from miles away? - Asked the chestnut woman getting off the float and moving closer to Nicole.

"We can smell the warriors. I think it is because the aroma of their weapons has adhered to their clothes. Most of them smell like fire." explained the redhead.

"I always wanted to meet other mutants, besides Waves. She's a bit ... weird." Wynonna commented and the brunette splashed her with her legs.

"Don't be mean to me, Nonna." pouted the younger sister.

"Look at her ... she's weird ... she's like a ninja muffin." The older insisted. Nicole didn't understand her words, but apparently only Wynonna would understand her reference.

"Wynonna!" The hazel-eyed girl squealed splashing her sister.

They talked for a while between laughter and glances charged with complicity. Wynonna didn't ask about Nicole's family, primarily because she knew she might feel uncomfortable. After a while, Waverly pulled Nicole closer, and the mutant settled between her legs and lean against her chest. Wynonna took that as her time to go.

The sun had given way to the moon. The water had turned dark because of the sky reflection and also warmer. The princess was still sitting at the stairs with the redhead between her legs. Waverly played with the short hair of her lover as Nicole trace her tan skin from the knee to the shin.

"This is dangerous ..." Nicole whispered.

"Being in love?" questioned the revenant glancing up at the sky while her fingers brushed the soft and wet hair.

"Being here as if everything was fine. When outside of these walls two groups are looking for the opportunity to fight. To be here between your legs enjoying your company when I should be fulfilling my mission." explained the mutant and Waverly only held one of her hands intertwining their fingers.

"This feels good. Your body brushing against mine, your aroma blending with mine and the moon as our protector. I feel free" whispered the princess.

"But it's deceptive freedom, Waverly. As long as we're in ..."

"Nicole, I love you" interrupted the revenant. Nicole turned her face, sighed, and gently kissed the blonde. They were alone ... nobody saw them.

"I love you" answered the taller. Something in her head told the redhead those feelings would be her death sentence.

"There is no other place where I want to be than here, with you in my arms." the brunette whispered, separating millimeters from the other's lips. Nicole smiled and kissed her again, adding her tongue and spinning so she could run her hands over Waverly's neck.

They stayed that way until it was too late to be in the water. Just then, they wrapped themselves in white towels and Nicole looked at the Earp symbol etched into the cloths. Everything in the palace bore that symbol, the one that chased Haught and shouted that sooner than later things would end badly.

That night when the redhead dressed in white and gold pajamas, she wasn't calm but nervous. The open window was stealing the warmth from the room and letting pass the lights of the lamppost through. Nicole missed the cerulean lights she slept with on the base. She sat on the bed facing the window and hugged her knees worriedly. Deep down she knew things would get worse from that moment on.

The noise of the door carried her out of her thoughts. Her eyes directed to the door and she encountered Waverly gently closing the door. The petite woman was wearing a silk black tank and shorts. The brunette leaned against the door, looking at her with her piercing hazel eyes: as if waiting for a formal invitation to move closer. Haught stretched out a hand inviting the brunette and a second later the revenant was sitting next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Waverly asked imitating Nicole's position.

"I'm worried ..." Haught revealed.

"I'm going to protect you, Nic. I'll protect you from everything and everyone. Don't you trust me?" questioned the haze-eyed woman studying the redhead.

"It's not about trusting or not, Waves. You think you're powerful, impenetrable ...invincible. Some time ago I had thought I was all those things. But I found out I am nothing but fragile. " whispered Haught.

"I will protect you until my last breath leaves my body" promised the brunette. Nicole knew it was true. She knew Waverly would keep her word, but the redhead didn't want that to happen.

"I would too, Waves. I don't want to see you die" Haught muttered.

" Nic, nothing will happen to you here. Do you understand me? You can relax. We'll find a solution to these battles. We just need time" the revenant assured her facing the redhead and sitting down Indian way.

"There is no time...

"Okay! What you need is to rest your mind. Tomorrow you'll see everything clear. You'll see we can make our people reach an agreement" promised the brunette.

Waverly had jumped to the center of the bed and was starting to move under the covers. Nicole glanced at her confused. The brunette was thinking of sleeping with her? Haught had never shared a bed with anyone; only with her parents once or twice when she was younger.

"What are you doing?" Haught asked raising her eyebrows and the brunette blushed.

"Can I sleep here?" Asked the princess.

"You're settled in already," Nicole muttered and the brunette smiled.

"Come on. I want you to hug me" the brunette asked and Nicole crawled toward her.

Haught rolled onto her side looking into Waverly's eyes. The brunette mimicked her position. They looked into each other's eyes accompanied by the silence. After some time, the redhead rubbed Earp's cheek. She traced the brunette's jaw moving up to her nose first and then down to her lips. The revenant kept staring at her partner's face.

"Every time I look at you, it's like I discover again how beautiful you are," Waverly whispered.

"Every time you speak, you steal a new piece of me, Waverly Earp" Haught complained feeling lost in those hazel eyes.

"I want you to hug me," Waverly whispered.

"I want to look into your eyes ..." Nicole replied.

The brunette pouted, but the chocolate-eyed woman dragged her closer. So close they're breathing mingle. Waverly skimmed one of her arms over Haught's waist disappearing the distance. Only minutes later, Nicole decided she could separate her eyes from the princess's beautiful gaze. She helped the petite woman moved closer and hugged her. The princess's face resting against her chest.

Waverly sank against her warm, holding one of the mutant's arms over her petite frame. The heat radiating from the revenant made the redhead feel home. Waverly's hair smell like flowers and Nicole, subtlety, breathed her aroma. Haught knew she didn't need cerulean lights to relax. This was enough. She just needed the brunette with her.

"We're together," mumbled the brunette

Nicole clung to Waverly's slim body. To her soothing smell. To her body heat. The brunette's clothing was soft, and while Luthor knew she would enjoy skin-to-skin contact more, she felt comfortable caressing the brunette's back over the shirt. She breathed against her hair and at some point in the night exhaustion helped her sleep. Waverly's mouth kissing over her constant and calm heart was the last thing she noticed.


	10. Two Bodies, One Hearbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're 5 chapters away from the ending. Enjoy the reading!

It was too easy to forget that outside the walls of the Earp's palace was a group waiting for her to open that cursed door. Nicole was too in love with everything she was discovering. Family breakfasts, long science talks with Jeremy, fighting practices with Wynonna, and sleeping while hugging Waverly. With each passing day, Haught discovered new information about the family and friends living within t the walls of the Earp's palace.

Every day, Jeremy visited the palace to work on the arrow-proof suit the warriors would use in the war. Nicole had tried to ignore his ramblings and comments but hadn't been able to resist. She ended up sitting around a table with the man, a charcoal pencil in her hands. With her own hands, Nicole drew the details of that stunning outfit. On more than one occasion, she detected Waverly in the distance, watching her with eyes filled with pride and love.

The redhead was comfortable in the palace, among the revenants who treat her with kindness and affection. The king had said that she could stay as long as she desired. Waverly had hinted she wished for the redhead to never departed. Nicole could get used to being among them.

In those beautiful days, forgetting she was a mutant, Haught discovered herself looking in fascination at the revenant's weapons and the aircrafts the family was planning to build. Waverly had seen the sparkle in her eyes as she stares at the planes and had promised to take her for a ride over the town.

Nicole woke up that morning with her hands around the princess's body. She breathed in Waves' delicious scent and smiled while pulling the brunette closer to her chest. Waverly was so small and smooth. So warm. Haught smiled as she placed one of her legs between the revenants, seeking her warmth. Waverly's core brushed against her thigh.

"If you keep doing that, I'll die of shame ..." mumbled the brunette. Nicole separated to look down and meet that precious look.

"Embarrassed by a bit of friction?" Haught inferred while smiling.

"Shut up," the brunette with red cheeks grumbled and hid her face into the taller's chest. Haught kissed over her hair and sighed.

That day, Waverly gave her a black shirt and pants. The brunette told her they would be leaving the palace for a flight. Haught dressed, combed her hair in a french braid, and slipped into the black boots Wynonna has gifted her. Not many minutes passed before the princess was passing the door's threshold in the same outfit she had worn the day Nicole had arrived at the mansion. The white shirt, the black skirt, and the tights. Nicole still had to find out if they're pantyhose or high stockings.

"Ready?" Waverly questioned while approaching. Her skirt moved in rhythm with her footsteps. Haught found herself spellbound by her moves: she bit her lower lip trying to contain all her lewd desires.

"I really need to know how those special stockings are like." Nicole whispered, standing up and putting her hands on the revenant's waist.

"Nicole ..." muttered Waverly. It was supposed to be a scold, but the brunette was biting her lower lip restlessly.

"I'm sorry ... I'm curious ..." The chocolate-eyed woman explained. The princess stared into her eyes, evidently trying to stop the blush from painting her whole face.

"Do you want to see?" offered the brunette biting her lower lip. Nicole knew Waverly would reach boiling point in a few seconds if she kept reddening.

"Are you playing with my feelings?" teased the redhead. Earp had been shy all the time, and the direct proposal took Nicole by surprise. It must be some banter from the princess.

"It was hard to say it the first time. Don't make me propose it again." the revenant mumbled and hid her face in Haught's chest. Nicole remained silent with her hands on the brunette's waist. Was Waverly talking seriously? It wasn't a joke?

"I mean, can I check it? Can I lift your skirt?" Nicole questioned, lowering her hands to the brunette's sides to caress the end of the skirt.

The revenant's response was interrupted when several knocks on the door caused them to move apart. Earp had practically moved at light speed. The brunette ended various feet away from Nicole when the door opened, revealing an employee. Haught sighed, still motionless in her position. In her fingertips, she can still sense the soft fabric and the heat running through her body.

"Come on." the revenant said, and Nicole promised to herself that, that night, she would discover what was under Earp's skirt. She would go crazy if she didn't.

Like every morning, they had breakfast in the company of the whole Earp family. Jeremy and Bobo, Willa's husband, had joined them. Nicole was surprised at how rare Bobo was. Waverly told her that he was a descendant of witches. The redhead wondered if he would sing as beautifully as his relatives.

"How long before labor?" Jeremy asked, smiling at Willa. 

"In yesterday's analysis, the physician said we have to wait a few weeks." Willa replied with a smile.

Nicole looked at her and then looked at her belly. The mutant wondered if, perhaps, she will have a baby someday. Her gaze drifted to the brunette seat next to her. Waverly was laughing, presumably at a comment from Wynonna. Haught stared at her glowing smile and wondered if the princess would agree to have a baby. The redhead ended up smiling and telling herself she was crazy for thinking about those things. But the younger Earp had noticed her smile and was now gazing at her curiously.

"Motherhood makes her glow." Waverly stated, leaning up to her ear, and Nicole nodded.

"Can you imagine yourself like that?" the mutant asked.

"Like what?" The brunette questioned, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Pregnant ..." Nicole replied. The princess began to blush immediately.

"I ... you ... I thought you would have the children." the revenant admitted.

"When do we talk about it?" Haught asked while raising one of his eyebrows.

"Your softer, and your breasts are a little more generous. You'll be better for it..."

"Okay, I will think that you didn't say all that." Nicole interrupted, rolling her eyes while smiling. She couldn't believe the Princess of Purgatory really meditated on such things.

"Besides ... to have a baby, we would have to use a potion. Obviously, I'll be the one to drink it." the princess explained quickly and in a soft voice. For a moment, Nicole wondered if she had heard accurately.

"You mean that you, too shy and blushing from a kiss, will take the potion to develop the penis?" The mutant asked using her lowest voice. Thankfully everyone was lost in their own conversations.

"Mmm, yes because... I'm the one who has the control and the initiative, right?" the brunette explained with a frown. Nicole raised her eyebrows before grinning.

"You're even charminger for thinking that you have the control, Waverly Earp." Nicole muttered before laughing. She continued eating her breakfast with a smug smile lifting the corners of her mouth. The princess kept glancing at her, confused and pouting.

Nicole eats, her smile always present. Every time she remembered the princess' words, she had shake her head slightly. The brunette looked slightly annoyed. Waverly stirred in her seat, and her frown became more visible. After a few minutes, Earp leaned toward the redhead.

"I'm the faster, and I have healing saliva, and...I made the first move. Doesn't that make me the domme of the relationship or something like that?" Waverly asked. Nicole lowered one of her hands to the brunette's thigh as her smirk became naughtier.

"The domme? Waverly, I don't care if you want to drink the transformation potion. But...you're not in control." Nicole muttered, and her fingers clenched the revenant's thigh over the fabric of her skirt.

The brunette was still frowning, but after a few minutes, she got distracted and resumed talking with her sister. Nicole joined Jeremy's and Curtis's conversation with ease. After breakfast, they moved to the plane.

Nicole was nervous.

The plane was monumental from the outside, and inside it was like discovering a new and extraordinary world. There was a long corridor that connected with a large space equipped with furniture, chairs, tables, and other artifacts unknown to the redhead. There was a huge window with a perfect view of the outside. Nicole decided to sit in front of it.

Willa had led Waverly to the back cabin, were the the pilot of the nave was. Haught watched Jeremy sit with Wynnona in the brown leather chairs while anxiously fiddling with her fingers. Her chocolate eyes were lost staring at the road outside when she felt a presence at her side.

Habitually, the princess used to stand next to her without saying anything. Haught was used to Waverly's Earp silent entrances. The red-haired woman turned her face with a smirk, wanting to tell the princess how happy she was about sharing this experience with her, but it wasn't Waverly who was by her side.

Her body tightened like the string of her bow when she was ready to shoot an arrow. Beside her, gazing calmly toward the window, was Mercedes. Haught didn't know what the woman was doing on the plane. Had the mutants discovered what she had been doing? The woman glimpsed at her silently before resting a hand over the redhead's shoulder and pointing out of the window.

"I have a message from Holliday and Dolls." Mercedes explained. Nicole was tense, her body ready to act if the woman tried to hurt her or any of her companions.

"I'm listening ..." assured the chocolate-eyed with her serious expression and her gaze fixed on the window.

"You need to come back as soon as possible. The town where your parents live had been attacked. They're alive. We sheltered everyone at the center, but reinforcements are needed." whispered Mercedes.

Nicole's heart sprinted. The worry covered every inch of her body. The redhead had fought for three years to keep her family safe. The mutant would willingly die in the war if, that way, she can keep her parents away from any harm. She had been apart from them for so long. Now they were at the base. The chance of seeing them again made her want to leave immediately.

"Your parents are fine, but you must go back quickly." Mercedes repeated.

"What about the door?" Nicole asked.

"We have found a way to open it from the outside. This theater you have put together is not necessary anymore. Charmed the princess to fall in love with you was a cunning trick." the woman congratulated her, and Nicole contained a sigh of relief. If her people thought she had planned to win Waverly's love to open the door, then it would be fine if she came back. At least, momentarily.

"Message received." Haught muttered, and Mercedes stepped way.

Left alone, the redhead glanced towards the cabin where Waverly's cloak could be seen. The redhead knew the separation was imminent, but she feared it would be irrevocable. She was afraid of losing her life and never seeing Waverly's beautiful hazel eyes or her sparkling smile. Haught was staring at her when the revenant ran in her direction, sitting excitedly next to her.

"Departure. This is the exciting part." the princess taught, holding Nicole's hand.

The mutant didn't look out through the window; she remained looking at the brunette. She is memorizing the princess's smile. Even with Earp in front of her, the redhead felt she already missed her. As if her body were warning her that this might be their last time together. The brunette seemed to notice her gaze. Frowning, Waves stared at her.

"You're going to miss the departure." Waverly commented, pointing to the window.

"I love you, Waverly. I'm going to love you until my heart stops beating." Nicole murmured. Her eyes had crystallized, and the hazel-eyed woman looked at her with surprise before breathing deeply.

Neither was aware of when the plane left the ground. Neither noticed its rapid movement when it was gaining velocity. Waverly squeezed Haught's hand, who closed her eyes and then turned to the window. The blue of the sky and the white of the clouds was a beautiful scene, but it was no competition for the revenant.

"Is everything okay?" Waverly queried, looking out.

"Yes." Haught murmured and rested her head on the princess's shoulder. She was determined to preserve this moment, to record that instant in her memories. To enjoy the warmth of the brunette and memorize the scent of her fragrance.

Soon the plane was moving above the town, and Waverly started to point out each place to Nicole. From Shorty's, where they had celebrated Wynonna's birthday, to the park where they had sat and talked. It was easy to forget everything when the brunette was by her side. The revenant made the life of the mutant much more wonderful.

After a few minutes of flight, Wynonna and Jeremy got closer. Jeremy told them about the mini-planes test that would be implemented in a few days. The man looked very proud of his accomplishment. Nicole hoped she could celebrate his triumph with him. She wondered if she would see him after leaving the palace.

The trip took longer than expected. Willa suddenly had announced they would be stopping in town for some appointments. Waverly had joined her cousin on behalf of the royal family. After all, Wynonna had refused to visit the town with the royal outfit. Nicole found herself smiling as she observed the chestnut woman tugging at the skirt she had been forced to wear.

"This was Waverly's idea." Wynonna commented, sitting next to Nicole.

"The whole outfit?" Haught questioned. It is believable.

"Chrissy designed it following Waverly's petition and ideas."

“You have to accept it, Wynonna. The outfit looks good on both of you! Your father loved it. I remember his face the first time you both use it for a royal conference.” Jeremy interrupted.

"I only remember Waverly grinning and jumping." The chestnut woman grunted.

"It looks good." Nicole mentioned as casually as she could.

"Do you want to wear it? I pass." commented Wynonna. Apparently, the older heir had only wear it because her father ordered it. It was the official outfit for town visits and royal conferences. 

Nicole continued listening to Wynonna for several minutes. The chestnut went on to talk about her past relationships. And secretly, Earp told Haught she wished to meet someone who would shake her world. The redhead listened to her and smiled at Wynonna's witticisms. Nicole was grateful for the talk and queried if Waverly had begged her sister to speak to her.

The flight lasted several hours. When they retreated to the palace, the moon was brightening the sky. Jeremy said goodbye and let them know he would be coming back the next day for Waverly's suit final test. Haught regretted not being able to witness such an event. She had wanted so much to see the suit after its modifications.

Nicole was lost in thought while repeating to herself that she should leave. Her body wanted to stay with the younger Earp. She craved to close the doors of the palace, sealed the underground door, and be happy in their bubble. The brunette walked beside her, and the chocolate-eyed could feel her piercing gaze as they moved alongside each other. They had eaten with the rest, and only the king had been absent. Now Waverly was leading Nicole into her room.

The redhead felt the revenant's eyes studying her as they travel through the silent hallways. As usual, they were holding hands. Waverly had told Haught she liked squeezing her hand, feeling her warmness. Nicole enjoys it as much as the princess does. Suddenly, the brunette stopped, and Haught glanced toward the door. The mutant frowned, noticing they had stopped at the revenant's room.

"You want to show me something?" Haught questioned absently.

"Yes." the brunette muttered and opened the door.

Nicole followed her, still thinking about how to explain that she needs to return to the mutants' station immediately. The door closed behind them with a thud. Waverly released her hand, and the redhead looked up at her. Before Haught began to wonder what the princess wanted to show her, the revenant had erased the distance and kissed her firmly.

The redhead's hands went down to the brunette's waist, clinging to the fabric of her skirt. Haught had been lost in her own head; it took her several seconds to catch up with the princess's imperious kisses. There was nothing innocent, tender, or sweet about those caresses; they were deep, fervent, and wet.

"Waves... you ..."

"Yes." the brunette interrupted without waiting for the red-haired woman to organize her question. Waverly lifted her hands and started undoing Haught's shirt buttons, making her intentions clear.

"Are you sure?" questioned the chocolate-eyed, stepping back a little to look into the princess's eyes. The shorter was flushed, breathing heavily, and her lips were swollen from the energetic kisses.

"I want to do it." confessed the revenant. Nicole didn't wait for another confirmation before kissing her.

Without separating from each other, the brunette's hands fastly removed every button and pushed the shirt back of Nicole's shoulders. Instantly, Nicole shed off the garment. The princess's hands trembled, and Nicole, recognizing her nervousness, smiled at her gently.

"We can go slowly..." Nicole whispered, gazing into those precious hazel eyes that were swiftly becoming more and more dilated. Haught's eyes dropped to the brunette's mouth. Her lips were swollen and moist. She pushed the revenant backward until the princess fell to the bed.

"May I?" requested Waves pointing to the mutant's pants. Nicole was still standing in front of her, watching the brunette from above. The redhead was in love with the sparkle in the princess's eyes.

"You can do whatever you want with my body, Waverly Earp." Haught replied, bringing her hands to the soft and curvy brunette hair. Her fingers ran delicately through the locks as the princess's trembling hands work with the button on her pants.

"You have goose flesh..." Waverly muttered and leaned forward to place a swift and sneaky kiss below Haught's navel. Nicole smiled, tucking a lock of brunette hair behind the revenant's ear.

"It's cold ..." Haught whispered.

Waverly didn't answer. The princess lowered the zipper of Nicole's pants and, with the help of the redhead, removed the item. The princess leaned back, evaluating the redhead's black underwear. Her hazel eyes were enlarged, containing, among so many feelings, an obvious and raw desire. Nicole felt dampness gathering between her legs as the princess stared at her.

Before the brunette could get down to work and remove the mutant's underwear, the redhead intercepted her naughty hands. Waverly gazed at her with innocent eyes, and Nicole smiled before kneeling in front of her. The princess's hands went to her face, caressing her cheeks tenderly.

The delicate touch of her fingers made the mutant breathed deeply. Behind the lust-filled gaze, Nicole identified that love Waverly had offered to her with sincerity and tenderness. The brunette licked her lips, and at the sight of her pink tongue, Nicole couldn't hold back. She kissed the princess again. Slow, unhurried. Taking and giving in equal amounts.

"I want to see what's under this skirt." Nicole whispered, and her companion blushed.

Nicole kissed her again while her hands removed the princess's shoes. After letting them tumble to the floor, she lifted her hands, caressing from her ankles to knees in the process. She noticed Waves' heavy breathing. The kisses became sluggish, wetter, softer. When breathing was too complicated, the redhead broke away and glanced down.

Her hands had reached the princess's knees covered by those tempting dark tights. Waverly was looking at her expectantly, breathing laboriously, her brunette hair flopping over her shoulders. Nicole smiled and fiddled with the skirt's border. She could feel how Waves' nerves expanded.

"Fudge, just remove it." begged the princess, nibbling her lower lip.

"Eager, are we?" Nicole queried with a mocking smile. She leaned down to kiss one knee, inclining to the other a second after. The mutant sensed the shiver that traveled through the revenant and congratulated herself.

Nicole kissed Waverly again as she raised her hands to the hem of the skirt. She fiddled a little with the edge, enjoying the spectacle of Waves biting her lower lip nervously. When the brunette winced, she began to lower the fabric. The revenant rose slightly, allowing Nicole to eliminate the skirt. The redhead kissed her until the garment touched the floor.

Playfully, the mutant nibbled Waverly's lower lip before opening her eyes. Their gazes met, and Nicole grinned at the shorter. She dropped her gaze and gasped when realizing that she had been right. They were high stockings, with lace at the highest section. Honestly, Nicole couldn't take her eyes off the area where the material ended and tan skin was displayed. Moving her eyes a little higher, she reached the underwear guarding the most intimate area of the princess.

“Nicole ...” called the brunette.

She gazed up and met the revenant's flushed face. The princess seemed very embarrassed. The redhead stretched and kissed her to calm her nerves. The brunette relaxed at the contact of their mouths. Nicole's hands clenched the firm thighs, and the woman gasped into her mouth.

"Let's change position ..." the redhead whispered, dragging the brunette as she stood up.

They stood, facing each other, and the chocolate eyes lowered again to the revenant. Waverly had placed her hands on the front of her lower body, attempting to cover herself.

"Do you want to stop?" the mutant proposed when she noticed the revenant's actions.

"No, of course not." replied the brunette hastily, and the redhead grinned.

They remained in front of the other for some seconds. Enough time for Waverly's eyes to started wander over Haught's body. Nicole smiled and reached for the edge of the princess's shirt. Waves allowed the item to be removed without any objection; they threw it carelessly.

"Wait!" The brunette shouted abruptly while moving her hands to cover her chest. Nicole frowned, confused by the shift in attitude. Waverly was redder than ever.

"What happen?" queried Nicole. Waverly bit her lower lip while diverting her eyes. After some seconds, she withdrew her hands, showing whatever the problem was.

Nicole tried to suppress her laugh because the princess had a lovely angry-pout on her lips. Apparently, the huge dilemma was that Waverly's bra was mint green with little froggies on it. The redhead placed a hand to her mouth, covering her smile. The shorter crossed her arms over her chest again, emphasizing her pout.

"It's over. We'll try again tomorrow." the revenant decided. Nicole stopped her before she could take her shirt from the floor.

"Why? This, Waverly Earp, is the sexiest bra I've ever seen." announced Haught. Waverly lowered her gaze, chewing her lower lip.

"You're making fun of me." the brunette accused, and her blush disappeared.

"No, I'm not making fun of you." the redhead whispered and pushed the revenant blandly.

The brunette allowed herself to be pushed until she sank onto the bed and began to drag her body to the headboard. Nicole climbed after her, kneeling in front of her lovely feet. The shorter woman was looking at her, leaning on her elbows with a shy smile.

"You're perfect, Waverly...and you're not leaving this room." The redhead warned while meandering a hand toward her own back. Waverly followed her actions while trying, and failing, to hide the lust in her eyes when she heard Nicole unclasping her bra.

"Aren't you going to take it off?" The brunette asked. Nicole grinned at her anxiousness.

"We're too eager... I don't know if I should take it off."

"Nicole!" The brunette scolded her.

"I thought you were in control. Why don't you come here and take it off me? " the redhead questioned while clasping the bra again. There was an evident provocation in those words.

It took Waverly Earp five seconds to understand the mutant's words. She only needed a second to eliminate the item. Nicole hadn't even blinked. In an instant, the princess was back on her side of the bed. The black bra hanging in the brunette's dexterous fingers as she gazed at the exposed skin.

"That was… fast…" the redhead whispered.

When Waverly said she was super-fast, Nicole hadn't realized that she meant that she could literally move in a matter of milliseconds. This was interesting and a little frightening. Haught wondered if the princess could move every muscle and limb that fast.

"Does this mean I'm in control?" Waverly asked excitedly. The redhead decided it wouldn't be bad to let the princess believe she was in control ... for the moment.

"Well ..." Nicole whispered, standing up on the bed. Waves followed her moves with the mutant's bra in her right hand.

"You're in charge, miss Earp." The mutant stated before starting to remove her panties. The attentive hazel eyes were fixed on her.

"Fudge...really?" the brunette questioned.

"Do you know what you want to do? Or you need my guidance?" Nicole asked amusingly; Waverly's eyes shone with excitement.

The princess did not need to be told twice. In one movement, quick as a blink, Nicole was resting over the bed with the brunette above her body. Waverly's kisses were deep and hungry. Nicole savored the feeling of the tan skin brushing against hers. She ached to shed off the princess's underclothes. She ached for their bodies to be completely in contact. Skin-to-skin.

"I want to shed off those stockings with my hands. Don't even consider removing them in one of your ninja moves." the redhead warned when they separated in hunt of air.

Earp let out a hearty and infectious laugh. Nicole smiled because hearing her chuckle warms her chest. Their eyes met, and the shorter woman kissed her again: this time, she kissed down her neck. The mutant's breathing became laborious as the brunette rested her groin on her stomach while worshipping her neck.

The shorter woman was slow, kissing her gently. The redhead felt that those touches were meant to praise her body. Waverly kissed her neck, moved to her clavicles, dug her fingers into the skin of her hips, and traced a path of kisses between her breasts. There, the touches became wetter. The brunette licked and bit her skin as if she wanted to leave a mark. A mark that announced that Waverly Earp had worship Nicole's skin.

Nicole felt Waves moving upward and was surprised when a pink sneaky tongue licked over one of her scars. The scar on her shoulder. Her first and most painful wound. The hazel eyes lifted to meet Haught's, and the redhead felt so loved in those moments.

"You are beautiful..." whispered Waverly. In those moments, although the redhead knowns she is physically attractive, Nicole felt like the gorgeous woman in the world because this tiny angel had told her so.

"Kiss me." pleaded the chocolate-eyed, dragging Waverly up. The redhead caught her mouth lazily, lovingly, delicately. The feelings aroused by each swung of her tongue, each soft bite, filled Nicole's heart.

Haugh rolled them over before kissing the brunette to silence her objections. Nicole needs to kiss her. She desires to learn the map of her body: to memorize every detail. Her tongue silenced the princess's words, and her hands caressed the brunette's thighs. She tugged Waveverly's short legs and the princess quickly circled her waist.

"Let me love you, Waverly." she begged in a whisper, kissing the brunette's jaw, licking the tan skin, and then biting her neck. She could easily perceive the pulse of the revenant.

The brunette sighed against her lips. The redhead placed her hands behind Waverly's back, unclasping the mint green bra with the help of the revenant. Earp breathed deeply as the piece was thrown backward. Before she could blush, Nicole joined their mouths. Silencing the shame and doubts.

"You are beautiful, princess ..." Haught whispered. Waverly rushed to her mouth, lifting her hands to the short red-hair and fisting a portion firmly while intensifying the contact.

Several minutes passed before the redhead slipped down Waverly's body. She kissed her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. Memorizing the three birthmarks she had on the skin covering her heart. Nicole noticed Waverly's hastened breathing and the firm grip of her petite legs around her waist.

Moments later, Nicole separated so she would be able to appreciate the figure in front of her. There on that bed, with her hair spread over the blankets and her breathing heavy, Waverly was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Nicole assumed a goddess had decided to visit her. The princess was staring back with flushed cheeks, but she didn't hide; she let her lover ogle and memorize her body. The mutant is in love with the princess's eyes. It took Nicole several seconds to glance down.

"Wow... they're bigger than I thought..." Nicole joked with a smirk.

Waverly lost her fight against embarrassment and began to skim her hands up. Nicole intercepted her, capturing those hands and shoving them away from her dainty prize.

"You're making fun of me." the revenant repeated with a pout.

"I wanted to encourage you with a joke, but I think I didn't work." Nicole explained, and the princess smiled at her.

"Nicole, this...this is my first time. I mean, I have touched myself. I'm not a virgin...although, in a certain way, I am. Does it count if I took my own virginity? " Waverly rambled. Nicole was smiling while listening quietly.

"That's why you're so nervous..." Haught muttered; everything made sense now.

"It's just...well, I wanted to do it. Champ offered to help me, but I felt queasy at the idea. Then my father proposed to hire one of the Pussy Willow's women. Aunt Gus got angry at my father's suggestion. She told me I shouldn't consider doing that. Doing it with a stranger was scary. I decided to visit the forbidden store alone and...I bought a...well, an artifact and used it. Since then, I have wanted to try..."

"Cutie, breathe...relax. I'm here with you and for you. I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to kiss you, and...you're going to feel really good." the redhead reassured Waves before kissing her. Nicole knew the princess felt safe with kisses.

Their skins brushed with the movement, and the brunette gasped. The mutant enjoyed the friction between their breasts. They kissed until the hazel-eyed nerves calmed down. Then Nicole lowered her body and kissed the brunette's bust. Waverly's back curved when the redhead caught one of her nipples between her lips and sucked it.

Nicole wanted to kiss every bit of Waverly. She wanted to make her feel good, to kiss her until dawn. The redhead was aware that, with the rays of the sun, she would have to abandon the palace and return to the base. But she wants to venerate the princess's body before leaving, in case there was no turning back.

Waverly was so tender. Looking up, Nicole saw the princess covering her mouth with one of her petite hands: a desperate attempt to silence her moans. Nicole licked one nipple and then the other, flicking her tongue over them. She took her time, sucking them until they were hard and standing proud. Sucking and licking them until the princess began to grinded her sex against her.

Just then, the redhead freed the nipple in her mouth with a pop. She started to peppered kisses over the firm and lightly defined abdomen of the revenant. Praising the strength her petite body contained. Comprehending that the brunette was strong and fragile at the same time. The redhead enjoys having the princess under her body, with a hand wrapped over her mouth to silence her shrieks of pleasure.

"Cutie, look at me." Nicole asked. The brunette lowered her gaze, and the redhead kissed under her navel.

"Oh, shitballs, Nicole." Waverly murmured. Her hips jerked. Haught smiled while immobilizing the brunette with a gentle hand.

"Are you comfortable?" the taller queried, and the princess nodded quickly.

"Nervous, anxious, hot, excited, and embarrassed but comfortable." the shorter woman stated, and Haught grinned.

"And damp...clearly damp..." Nicole whispered, staring at the darkest spot of Waverly's panties.

"And wet..." gasped the brunette without parting her eyes off Nicole.

Haught settled between the revenant's legs without breaking eye contact. They looked at each other for what seemed like hours until Nicole seemed to confirm that she could continue. Then the redhead reached out with a single finger and pressed it tenderly over Waverly's covered pussy. The brunette quivered. She couldn't silence the moan of pleasure that escaped her mouth.

Nicole watched her finger as she skims it over the wet spot. She licked her lips, imagining what would be under the fabric. She wanted to advance, but she was enjoying this so much, having the revenant wearing only those high stockings and quivering.

"Ohhh...pause...wait...I think that's too much..." Waverly moaned, attempting to close her legs. Nicole placed her free hand in the brunette's thigh, stopping her. Luckily, the revenant didn't use extra strength.

"Relax, baby. This is just the beginning." susurrate the mutant, and the revenant quaked again when Nicole massaged her clit.

"Nicole, I think I'm too nervous. I'm going to have a premature orgasm, and I'll die of embarrassment."

"Okay! Pause! You need to loosen. And stop making those comments! You'll make me laugh!" urged the mutant, trying not to lose focus.

"I'm very nervous that makes me ramble." The brunette admitted, placing both hands over her face to hide her blush.

"Waverly, look at me." Nicole ordered. The hazel-eyed woman obeyed immediately.

“What?”

"I like your less accurate comments. I like your laugh. I like how your belly contracts when you shudder. I like your blush and how innocently wicked you can be. And in these moments more than ever... I love your smell..." Nicole murmured before licking over the wet panties, her eyes never leaving Waverly's. The princess moaned. The redhead noticed how Waverly contracted the muscles of her legs in an attempt to maintained them open.

The redhead perceived Waverly's taste through the fabric. It was unique and intoxicating. A slightly strong flavor, but not unpleasant. She flattened her tongue and licked again. She loved how the revenant's face filled with pleasure at the sight of her licking her pussy. She sensed the wetness between her own legs, a clear demonstration of how turned on she was at the sight of Waverly, open and ready for her. Gazing at her with her narrow, charming hazel eyes.

"Mmm...Nicole ..." Waverly rustled. Soon she covered her mouth with a hand. The redhead let Waves silence her moans; some would escape anyway.

Her licks over Waverly's underwear made the fabric wetter. Nicole grasped the edges of her stockings and began to pull them down, followed by the underwear. The brunette raised her waist and looked at the mutant, waiting for her reaction.

The redhead looked at Waverly to calm her while her hands launched the fabric backward. Immediately, the brunette tried to close her legs, but Haught was between them, preventing the movement.

"With that embarrassment, you think you'll be the father of our children?" Nicole questioned teasingly, trying to relax the nervous brunette.

"That's not up for discussion!" replied the revenant. Nic laughed and spread Waverly's legs before gazing down.

"May I?" the redhead asked, her mouth felt thirsty.

"Oh, fudge, just do it!" The brunette pleaded before looking at the ceiling. At that moment, Nicole didn't recall that a mirror was ideally placed up there: the brunette was glancing at the redhead's movements.

"You're transmitting me your nerves." Nicole murmured, managing to make the brunette laughed.

"I love you ..." the revenant whispered. Haught smiled before lowering her mouth toward moist and swollen lips that demanded her attention.

Waverly moaned loudly. The sound echoed through the dormitory. Her body rose from the bed, and Nicole had to hold her waist to stop her from moving away from her fervent mouth. The revenant brought a hand to the red hair, slightly sitting with Nicole between her legs. They stared into each other's eyes; the brunette gawked, shaking like a leaf.

Nicole had so many comments, so many compliments, on the spectacle in front of her. Waverly trembling, fragile, but powerful, gawking and breathing short. What artwork! Nicole's mouth was too busy between the brunette's legs to say anything.

"Oh, fudge! I think I'm going to...there...oh, holy..." Waverly's head fall back, her hips were moving erratically. She moaned helplessly, unable to silence the sounds.

"Fuck, you're delicious..." Nicole whispered. She stepped away for just a second because the image in front of her eyes, and the taste against her tongue, had to be reverenced.

When Haught lifted her mouth to Waverly's clit, she brushed her wet cunt with two fingers. As soon as her fingers penetrated the young revenant, Waves froze and reached orgasm. Nicole left her fingers in that wet, velvety, and warm place while waiting for the brunette's hunched body to relax. It was only when the princess fell flat on the bed that the redhead removed her fingers. She climbed over the brunette and kissed her cheeks gently.

"I can't feel my bones ..." the brunette grunted, and Haught smiled.

“Good?”

"I...I have never felt... so good." Earp admitted grinning, Nicole planted a peck on her lips.

They spent a few minutes exchanging delicate, sluggish, wet kisses. When the princess felt she had control over her limbs, she rolled them over. Waverly was determined to shake up Nicole's world. The redhead settled against the pillows, one hand below her head. She was enjoying the kisses on her neck.

Nicole wasn't used to being motionless for a long period of time, but under Waverly Earp's soft, curious lips, unwinding feels like the right action. The brunette petted her devoutly, kissing her collarbones over and over again. Licking the skin that she found in her path with dedication and gentleness.

"I like nibbles..." Nicole whispered, bringing her free hand to Waves' wavy hair. Waverly glanced up with her dilatated eyes while kissing around Haught's pale breasts.

"Where?" questioned the revenant.

"Everywhere..." the mutant simplified. The brunette nodded, sticking her tongue out to flutter it over a nipple.

While Nicole was all methodical and intense, Waverly was cautious but eager. She devoted herself to one tit under the piercing dark eyes of Nicole. The redhead looked at her all-time. She only closed her eyes when the ripple of pleasure became unbearable. The princess sucked on the first bud until it was tender, and Haught would tremble at the slight nudge of her tongue. At that moment, the princess decided to use her teeth and earned the first groan from the redhead.

"I love it ..." Waverly whispered to herself, then changed breast. Her hand began to squeeze the neglected tit as her mouth torture the twin.

When Haught would begin to relax, Waverly would nibble her nipple to make her shudder. When that happened, Nicole's grasp on Waverly's hair will become tighter, causing a gasp to escape the princess's mouth.

"Mmm... harder..." Nicole ordered after Waverly had delicately bitten one of her pink areolae.

"Are you sure?" the princess doubted, separating lightly, a trickle of saliva connecting her to the nipple she had been sucking on.

"Mjm." Haught answered, receiving exactly what she had asked for.

By the time the brunette decided to kiss down Nicole's stomach, the redhead had begun to rub her thighs together, subtly. Waverly arrived at her lower abdomen with kisses and placed her hands on Haught's pale knees. Their eyes encountered. The redhead kept looking at the princess's face as Waverly lowered her gaze to her crotch.

"Oh fuck..." Waverly rustled.

"You don't have to do it, you know? It's not the only way to make me feel good." Nicole spoke, thinking the princess could be overwhelmed with so many new emotions.

"I want to try. May l? Later we can do those other things." the brunette rushed to answer, and Haught nodded.

She observed the princess as she settled between her legs. Haught spread her legs without Waverly requesting it. First, the brunette brought her fingers to Nicole's pussy. At the first contact, the mutant sighed. The touches were superficial, tentative: the revenant discovering where she should touch and where she shouldn't.

"Mmm...I like it there." Nicole muttered as Waverly, furtively, grazed her clit. Waves touched the same spot again, and Haught flinched.

"It's... so smooth and wet." remarked the brunette. Haught noticed her fingers lowering to her entrance. Waverly touched gently and then shoved a finger inside. At the intrusion, Nicole's hips jerked forward.

"Do you like it?" questioned the princess, pounding her finger in and out speedily, without leaving the cavity completely. Haught bit her lower lip.

"I like it." she replied, rolling her hips. She glanced up and finally saw the mirror on the ceiling. Nicole groaned at the image of her body beaded with sweat and the brunette between her legs.

"Silky..." murmured the brunette, clearly talking to herself.

"You look so beautiful there, Waverly." Nicole praised, holding a fist of curly and smooth brunette hair.

Focused on the mirror, the redhead was surprised when she felt a tongue replace the finger that had previously been inside her sex. She moaned lustily, swaying her hips in time with Waverly's thrusts.

"Oh fuck ... Waves ..." she panted, tightening her grip on the princess's hair. The princess rubbed her clit fast, and at the same speed, her tongue invaded Nicole's entrance.

Her body shuddered, her breathing became heavy. Suddenly she reached her first orgasm, but the woman between her legs didn't seem to notice. All she did was change places. Waverly lifted her mouth to Nicole's clit and started to pump two of her fingers inside her cunt.

"Cutie, oh... fuck..faster." moaned the redhead, squeezing the brunette hair tightly. She had every intention of stopping the princess, but how to stop her when she was practically sinking Nicole's body into the bed with every penetration?

"Fuck...Waverly!" Nicole screamed as the second orgasm quickly followed the first one.

But...

The brunette kept pounding her pussy. 

Haught felt her body shudder with each lick over her clit. Each movement of those fingers provoked swells of pleasure to descend her spinal cord. She drew the revenant up, finally stopping her movements.

Waves stared at her in confusion. The redhead dragged her closer and kissed her. Their legs tangled, and Earp quickly swung her tongue into Haught's mouth. The redhead sucked the wet member and bit the princess's lower lip before helping her to settle above her body.

"Wait, not like this ..." Waverly started to say.

"You will like it. And you're on top. Imagine you're in control." Haught interrupted, dragging her closer. The redhead captured the brunette's mouth before rolling her hips upward, rubbing her sex with Waverly’s.

"Oh..." the brunette whispered, glancing down to where their sexes touched.

"Kiss me, silly." Nicole urged. Earp smiled before submitting.

When they reached their orgasm, they were sweaty and breathing hard. Waverly flopped onto her back, and Haught rolled onto her side to watch her. The princess had one hand over her own abs and the other below her head. She still resembled a goddess.

"I want to do this for the rest of my life." Waverly announced.

"Greedy ..." Nicole whispered making the brunette grin.

"This was perfect." the revenant murmured, rolling to her side and holding one of the redhead's hands, 

"I agree."

They fell silent, interlacing their fingers and staring into each other's eyes. Nicole felt her heart heavy at the thought of leaving this beautiful angel. She wanted to believe everything would be fine. She wanted to wake up and find a way to avoid the approaching war. But Nicole Haught was realistic...she knew it was inevitable. All she could do was beg the sky, the sun, and the stars, to stop for a moment. Ask the night to be eternal.

"What are you thinking about?" investigated the princess.

"I wish we could stay like this." responded the mutant.

"I'm not going anywhere ..." Waverly whispered.

"But I have to go ..." Haught replied, sitting up.

The brunette followed suit. Nicole knew it was time to tell her. Nicole's first plan was to leave after Waverly had fallen asleep, but now she felt the necessity of explaining what was happening. She felt the need to tell the princess she has to go, but that she would try with all her strength to return. Haught filed her hair and felt Waverly's hand on her knee.

"What are you talking about?" questioned the revenant.

"I must return the base." Nicole whispered.

"Why?"

"They sent me a message requesting my presence." explained the redhead.

Then she told her everything. She told her about the door, the plan and the attack. She told her about the message and what had happened to her parents. Waverly listened while caressing her knee. With eyes full of love and understanding.

"Please, you must be prepared for everything. I do not want to lose you..." whispered Nicole.

"Sweet pie..."

"I'll do my best to get back to you, Waves. I will fight until my last breath to get back, to hold you in my arms again. I will make love to you everyday." the mutant assured.

"Do you promise it?" Asked the brunette.

"Tell me you'll be careful. I can bear anything as long as I know you're going to behave prudently."

"Nicole, my life is not in jeopardy. The royal army will protect us. It is you who must promise me that... if you see there is no way out, you'll surrender." begged Waverly.

"What?" asked the redhead frowning.

"The king has stated a new law. It states that mutants must be brought before my father for a trial if they don't put resistance. Nicole, I won't let them hurt you. I can persuade my father." assured the brunette.

"Waves, I ..."

"Give me your word. Tell me you'll surrender if you confront our armies." pleaded the brunette.

"I give you my word." Haught relented.

Waverly hugged her tight, and Nicole closed her eyes, accepting the warmth that came from that embrace. They settled into bed without talking. In those moments, words seemed superfluous. The noises of the night filtered through the window, filling the silence. Rolling into her side, Haught hugged the revenant. Waverly rested her face upon the redhead's chest. The mutant kissed her forehead. They fell asleep like that, their legs intertwined and their hearts beating at the same pace.


	11. Returning Home

As in the last two weeks, Nicole scowled when the first rays of the sun hit her face. In the middle of the night, she had turned, pushed the covers off, and brought her hands to her face. Waverly kept clinging to her from behind like a cute little monkey. The sound of the birds finally woke up the red-haired woman. She blinked and gazed at the glass door leading to the ample balcony. The day had come mercilessly and with it her departure.

Haught felt firm arms cling over her waist. A warm naked body was pressing against her back. The revenant was so hot and smooth. Nicole craves to hug the petite woman eternally. But the daylight brought different plans and the redhead tried to away from the hot temptation. The brunette hugged her tighter and the chocolate-eyed woman noticed Waverly's smile on her shoulder and then a soft kiss. There was an 'I love you' writing on those actions. And it made her heart feel happy and satisfied.

"Good morning, princess," Nicole whispered.

"No ... not yet. It's not morning yet" the brunette whispered and the redhead imagined her while the princess spread kisses over her pale shoulders.

"Waverly ... I must go" the chocolate-eyed whispered, after a few seconds the brunette allowed her to spin around.

The princess had opened her eyes and was looking at her with an obvious trace of sadness. The brunette was not trying to hide her feelings. Nicole rubbed one of her cheeks with a hand, sliding slowly to her nose without breaking eye contact. Waverly never looked away, and the redhead felt the revenant's strong fingers gripping to her waist.

"I don't want you to go," the princess whispered, hugging her closer. The redhead breathed deeply, and open her mouth to reply but the brunette silenced her with a short kiss.

"Please don't make it more complicated," whispered the mutant.

It was too hard for her to let go of the brunette. And having the princess clinging to her body as if her life depended on her wasn't helping. The separation was necessary; the redhead knew it and a voice in her head told her that Waverly also knew it.

"One last kiss, but one of the real ones," the revenant insisted. The brunette moved closer but the haze on Nicole's head had cleared and she turned her face.

"Not without brushing," said the chocolate-eyed, and Waverly groaned.

"Okay," the brunette whispered.

In less than five seconds, the brunette had dragged Nicole to the bathroom. When the redhead refocused she was in front of the sink. Her companion was behind her brushing at an astonishing speed. The taller woman grabbed the toothbrush still shocked by the princess's speed.

"This is ... weird," Nicole whispered, squeezing the toothpaste over the brush.

"You have retractable claws, and my speed is the weird stuff? - questioned the brunette, placing herself next to Nicole to rinse her mouth.

Haught barely managed to understand what she said because she had been talking while brushing. Ignoring the comment the mutant started to brush. Waverly finished long before her; she lowered the toilet's lid and sat over it staring at Nicole.

"What?" Nicole asked after washing her face.

"I don't want you to leave," the younger stated standing up and placing her hands on Nicole's waist.

"Waverly, please" murmured the redhead bringing her hands to the curvy and long hair of her lover. Her mane was disheveled and with some tiny knots, but Nicole ran her fingers through it softly removing the little knots.

"My kiss," whispered Waverly tiptoeing to reach the redhead's mouth. Nicole bent and kissed her.

The kiss tasted minty just like their toothpaste, but neither cared much about it. The brunette lowered her hands to Nicole's butt and squeeze it. Nicole groaned against her mouth and bit her lower lip. Sliding her hands down she rose Waverly's legs around her waist. The brunette groaned and the redhead chuckle. The princess used the opportunity to insert her tongue into the taller's mouth as Nicole walked towards the bed.

"We have no time ..." Nicole whispered as Waverly's kisses trailed down her jaw. Contrary to her words, Nicole kept moving toward the bed.

"Fudge! I don't know why, but I'm afraid of letting you go. It feels like you're not coming back" murmured the revenant. Nicole slowly let the brunette landed over the floor. Waverly looked at her eyes and spinning them around the princess pushed her to the bed.

Nicole landed sit on the edge of the bed. She dragged Waverly closer, her hands surrounding the petite waist. Looking up, chocolate eyes meet with hazel eyes fill with tears and Nicole could almost feel her heart breaking a little at that image.

"Waverly ... I'm coming back," Nicole assured her and pulled the brunette closer to kiss her. The kiss felt like offering her soul and heart to Waverly.

Waverly's hands brought Haught closer to her, stepping between her legs. The tenderness of the gesture quickly replaced by desire. The redhead fisted a portion of the brunette's hair while her tongue searched Waverly's cavity. The princess's pushed Nicole to lie down to the bed and started moving down.

"Waverly ...

"Shh ... let me love you," the brunette begged. She shoved one of Haught's legs to the side to make space between her legs before kissing her lower belly. Waverly's tongue licked the skin around her belly button and nipped at her hip.

"You're beautiful ..." Nicole whispered without letting go of her brunette's hair. The redhead extended her free hand toward a pillow and placed it under her back to lean on her.

The brunette continued to kiss her pale stomach, her gaze fixed on Nicole. The redhead moaned at the first contact of Waverly's mouth against her crotch. Her legs tried to close and her hips move upward. The princess placed a hand on the redhead's lower abdomen to immobilize her and be able to continue with her mission.

Nicole grabbed the brunette's hair harder as the princess's tongue ran over her crotch. Her lover moved through her folds and slightly inserted her tongue inside of the redhead's cunt. Waverly kept staring at her with her beautiful hazel eyes and the mutant fought the instinct of closing her eyes. It would be engraved in her memory: the beauty of the brunette's face. She memorized the sight of that rosy mouth moving away from her crotch only to allow Waverly to lick Nicole's pleasure from her lips.

"Oh, Waves ..." groaned Nicole and forced Waverly's face against her crotch. The princess had nib her clitoris playfully and was looking at the redhead with amusement.

"I could get used to this ..." the brunette whispered separating a little.

Nicole felt two fingers penetrating her. They started moving at an astounding pace. Her hip swayed at the rhythm imposed by the revenant and within minutes she was tightening her legs around Waverly. The shorter woman moved her lips to her clit sucking on it like she was born just to do that.

"Oh fudge ... this ... is heaven," the princess whispered as she dropped down next to Nicole.

"I'm going to show you what paradise is, Waverly Earp ..." Nicole whispered breathlessly.

Waverly gasped as Nicole jumped toward her. The redhead kissed her with all her love and desire. They laughed between kisses. Gently, the redhead pushed the princess above the pillows and straddled her while kissing her neck. The brunette sighed as the redhead began to distribute kisses down her jaw, neck, and collarbones. Nicole stopped there, licking and sucking, trying to leave a mark.

"I like that," Waverly whispered as Nicole kissed around the areola of one of her breasts.

"Yeah?" Nicole whispered with a grin, running her tongue over the swollen nipple and then blowing over it. Waverly rose slightly from the bed and the redhead blew again.

"Mjm," the brunette whispered. Luthor caught the nipple in her mouth and sucked it mercilessly, biting gently and delighting in Waverly's moans.

After several minutes under the treatment, the princess was pushing Nicole's shoulders, silently pleading her to move down, but the redhead did any case. She passed from one breast to the other and smirked. She knew her lover was beginning to feel desesperate. Waverly trusted her hips upward, grinding her wet center against the redhead's abdomen. Nicole released the sensitive nipple and looked down.

"You are ... so wet" murmured the redhead separating herself a little to look between their bodies. The revenant lifted her waist searching for a contact she couldn't find.

"Please, Nicole," Waverly whispered. When the brunette lifted her hip again, Haught moved towards her allowing her pussy to brush against her abdomen. The brunette squealed dropping her hands above the sheets and squeezing them.

-Already begging, princess? This is just the beginning" Haught whispered amusedly and sucked the neglected nipple causing a gasp to leave the revenant's chest. Waverly rubbed against the creamy belly again.

"Nicole, I'm ... I can't stand it ... please," the princess insisted.

The redhead saw her wide and pleading eyes and smiled, biting into the nipple before moving a hand between the moist folds. She smiled feeling the wetness. Lowering her hand to the source of said treasure she pressed the tip of a finger in. Waverly immediately thrust toward her finger, but the redhead retired it.

"Nicole!" the brunette scolded her.

"You're so wet and sensitive," Nicole whispered and encircled the brunette's cunt with a finger. Waverly fell into the deception again. She moved her hips, but the redhead removed her hand.

Waverly groaned in frustration.

"I'm going to touch myself," the princess threatened, and Nicole smiled sinking two of her fingers inside the brunette's pussy. Waverly's body arched up and the mutant pumped her fingers in and out making the brunette follow her guidance.

"You are going to regret that threat, princess" Nicole informed, adding a third finger and pushing the revenant to her first orgasm.

The princess fell asleep from exhaustion. Haught lay next to her, stroking her hair as the brunette purr in happiness. chocolate eyes swept over the relaxed face and down the naked body, sweaty and totally exhausted.

"Sweet dreams, Waverly," Nicole whispered and jumped out of bed.

Dressing took just under ten minutes. She combed her hair into a French braid and put on her boots. Her glance migrated towards the bed as she left the bathroom. The princess slept: naked and relaxed. Nicole desired to occupy the space beside her and hug her. She shook the thoughts away and forced herself to look away. If she stared at her, she would never leave the palace. She would never forgive herself if something happened to her parents.

"I love you," the redhead whispered giving her back to the bed before abandoning the bedroom.

In the almost three weeks that she had been in the palace, she had memorized the faces of various employees and the structure of the place. As she crossed the hall, several young women greeted her with smiles. Nicole tried to reciprocate hiding the sadness in her eyes.

"I must go home, my grandfather will need my help. Tell Waverly that I have left, but that I will come later." Nicole commented to the doorman, who looked at her with surprise. Apparently, everyone had assumed she would stay forever.

As she walked away, with long strides and a knot in her stomach, Nicole felt like she was leaving behind a piece of herself. Being several meters from the palace, she looked back. The palace looked commanding but no longer unknown and distant. Now this place felt like a new home, a refuge. She had to force herself to take her eyes out of there and continue her walk through town.

Almost an hour later, she was bending down to find her bow where she had hidden it weeks ago, in that place near the bridge that connects the town with the path that led to the forest. Setting her bow on her back, she looked toward Purgatory Town and remembered the redhead lying on the bed. Waverly would surely be angry when she woke up, but if Nicole didn't leave while the brunette was sleeping, she could never leave.

Fighting to clear her mind, Nicole forced herself to keep marching. The sandy road was long, and the sun was hotter than ever. Haught could feel sweat rushing down her entire body. She hadn't been on such a long walk for several weeks. However, accustomed to this kind of nuisance, she ignored the sticky sweat and headed into the forest.

She felt like she was back at home. Her happiness was such that she had overlooked every bad sign she walked by on her way home. The almost deathly silence as she passed the witches' area. The absence of fairies while she climbed some small hills. The sound of the woodpecker at the top of a tree. And the two ravens that flew over her head as if warning her of a bad omen.

Nicole was not superstitious. Yet, she was capable of noticing when there was something strange in the forest. After all, it was not a normal forest. Rather, it was loaded with magic. She passed the lagoon and accidentally ignored Mr. Smith's call, who, after seeing the chocolate-eyed woman, had tried to stop her advance. Haught's head was still in the palace, and there was no way she knew what was coming.

She activated the switch that would lead her to the base, and the entrance became visible. The mutant sighed, knowing she was back home and started down the stairs. Nicole was surprised at the darkness she encountered but ignoring the weirdness of the situation, she started hitting several switches. She heard the sound of the doorway closing, and when the base lights came on, the next thing she felt was a sharp blow to her jaw that sent her to the ground.

Her head bumped upon something solid, and everything began to blur. Nicole's heartbeat sped up. Facedown, with her face against the cold floor, the redhead tried to spin around to identify her attacker. Unfortunately, someone had grasped a portion of her hair, making Nicole stop her movements. Her head hit the ground again. She felt the blood on her forehead, and as if a switch was deactivated in her head, everything went dark.

There is something strange and extraordinary about losing consciousness. Everything shuts down as if confirming that we are a great machine. One that is as fragile as those machines we manipulated. Nicole opened her eyes. She wasn't sure about how much time had passed. Yet, she recognized the area of the forest where she was. She felt something circling her body, and when she tried to move her limbs, she noticed that she was tied to a thick trunk.

It took several seconds for her vision to become clear. She felt dried blood on her forehead and a horrible throbbing inside her head. Rarely had she experienced that kind of pain. This time, the pain is more horrible than her irregular headaches. Nicole knew that she has an open wound on her forehead, and she feared it was more serious than she was imagining.

The mutant heard noises and tried to identify where she was. It took her several minutes to achieve it, her head still fuzzy and confused. She was near the Frozen Cave. The ground was sandy and damp. The trees thick and leafless. She attempted to draw her claws and ended up groaning in pain. Then she sensed something tickly her knuckles. She concentrated a little and knew it was liquid mercury. At the base, they used it on arrows. Only a few people knew that this chemical element prevented Nicole from drawing her claws. If she persisted, she could end up seriously damaging herself.

"Shit ..." Luthor whispered, licking her dry lips. She wailed in pain as she felt her tongue run over a cut on her lower lip.

She heard footsteps closer again. Her body tensed, and some branches to her right moved a little before Mercedes emerge from them. Usually, Haught wouldn't be thrilled to see the woman, but right now, any familiar face seemed like a blessing to her. A huge smile brightened her face, and it grew even bigger when she saw Doc appear behind the woman.

Neither said anything for a few seconds. Nicole was waiting for help, but her chocolate eyes dropped to the logs resting on the newcomers' arms. The mutant's smile disappeared, and she frowned. Few knew about her weakness for mercury. In the base, only one person knew. The same person that was staring at her as he dropped pieces of wood on the ground.

"Doc?" The chocolate-eyed questioned without wanting to reach any conclusion.

"Don't even say my name! After all I have done to protect you! You have paid me this way!" The man accused, looking at Nicole with a rage that Haught was not used. Not coming from him.

"What..."

"Stop pretending, Nicole! You've been serving the king behind our back. You are so naive to thought we wouldn't find your toy." Holliday commented.

The next thing Haught saw was a necklace launched to her feet. She looked down, recognizing the amulet Nicole had given her. After a few seconds, she raised her face.

"John...I swear, is not what everybody is thinking." Nicole tried to explain.

"No more lies, Nicole! You have been in the castle all these weeks. Playing with the king's daughter and making zero progress in the mission. You can't deny that you were passing information to them." Mercedes accused her, throwing the logs at Haught's feet. They fell over the amulet and floundered toward the redhead's feet.

"Doc... by God, listen to me...I can explain ..."

"Shut up, Nicole!" Holliday interrupted.

The man had taken several steps closer. The next thing Haught felt was a punch that knocked her head against the tree. She swallowed the pain, biting her lips while feeling the tears pooling in her eyes. Not because of the pain caused by the hit, but because it came from a furious John Henry Holliday.

Doc placed a sword against her shoulder and sank the tip a bit. Nicole moaned in pain, closing her eyes. She knew that Holliday was opening the scar she always hid with thick clothes. The pain stopped when he stopped pressing. The redhead felt blood staining her shirt. Opening her eyes, she noticed that Holliday had spun around.

"I took care of you as if you were my daughter." whispered Doc before moving away until she was lost behind them.

"Mercedes... I'm not the traitor." Nicole whispered.

"I know." she replied. Mercedes's gaze was blank. The redhead understood everything immediately.

The sudden appearance of the woman on the royal ship. The ability of Mercedes to walk among the royal army without being discovered. The alleged attack on the village where her parents lived. Nicole was so focused on other things that she missed every unusual event. She had fallen directly into the trap. After so many years, surviving and fighting, she had fallen into Gardner's game.

"It's you. That's why you were on the ship that day. You are a bloody traitor, you bastard!" Nicole screamed. The redhead's tried to draw her claws again, but the mercury stopped her. In those moments, Haught would do anything to stretch her arm and tear the life of Mercedes from her body.

"Sorry, precious. Sometimes someone must sacrifice for a greater good. I had thought about blaming someone else, but ... it turns out that you left an open door yourself. You aren't innocent, dear. You have been interacting with the king's daughter." Mercedes said while crossing her arms.

"They will find out! They'll burn you! Ravens will eat your flesh too! and If there is an afterlife, I will find you and torment you!" Haught muttered, glaring at her. For a second, the redhead's veins turned yellow. Nicole groaned in pain, trying to control her impulse to pull out her claws.

"No, when they discover it, it will be too late." Mercedes teased before following Holliday's path.

Nicole lowered her head to look at the small pieces of wood. She knew they were looking for more so they could start the fire. Mutants had a law for traitors: they must be burned. Haught had never thought she would die this way. It was painful, and to some degree, inhuman. First, you would suffer the agony of burns, and because the redhead's genetic mutation allowed for fast tissue regeneration, she would suffer twice as much. She would have to wait until the fire is at its most hostile force to die.

Haught had seen several lose their lives in that way. The smell of fire penetrating deep into their bodies. The moment is horrible. It is horrible to die surrounded by the scent of those who so intensely proclaimed to hate you.

In those moments, the faces of her parents passed through her head. The mutant remembered playing in her house, running from one place to another with an innocent smile. She remembered a little Nicole sitting on the edge of a window, overlooking the distant town. She remembered that sometimes she had tried to count the stars. She remembered the promise she made to her beautiful princess.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, Waverly..." Nicole whispered at the thought of the brunette.

She had promised to the brunette that she would return, that she would be careful. She had not reckoned with these events. Now she could only imagine the pain that would run through the princess when she discovered it. That is...if she ever discovers it. Perhaps she would think Nicole had abandoned her. Thick tears ran down her pale cheeks at the thought.

The chocolate-eyed woman used to think that no one was ready to die. She closed her eyes, imagining the smell of fire and their screams. Visualizing how long it would take for her body to lose the battle against the fire.

If Nicole tried a little harder, she could recreate what would happen in a few minutes. The first thing that would vanish because the heat would be the layers of her clothes. They would probably start to burn with the slightest flame. She pictured the suffocating temperature. The redhead wondered if she could think about something else besides pain when the time came.

The redhead heard footsteps and her eyes immediately widened. She remained tense, surveying the surroundings, afraid of being caught by surprise. If she was going to die, she, at least, deserve to have some control over her own body. Or so the redhead wanted to think, but the tremors in her body said otherwise.

The minutes passed with astonishing slowness. Sweat ran down Nicole's face and back uncomfortably. The redhead attempted to draw her claws again. However, she ended up biting her lower lip cause of the pain.

It hurt...it hurt a lot.

Noises echoing through the trees alerted her. There was a silence followed by the movement of some leaves. A few seconds later, Holliday appeared from the bushes with a serious face.

"Doc, I understand you're upset, but you don't have to burn me. You can stab me. It's faster and... effective. There is no need to be cruel. Nicole pleaded as Doc walked in her direction with a very stoic face.

The younger mutant did not want to die like this. Not burned. Not smelling of ash and fire. She preferred to be eaten by some beast or thrown into a river. A Haught didn't deserve such an undignified death...

No one deserved to die in such a horrible way.

"It's okay! You don't want to stab me. There is poison in my fanny pack! Pass it to me, and I'll drink it. Holy spirits! Don't set me on fire! You know I'm terrified of the idea of dying burned." Haught continued speaking.

By this time, Nicole was almost convinced that she had transformed into a nervous Waverly Earp. She was about to start a monologue about some existential subject. She was terrified. Since the redhead had observed a person die burned, she had been terrified of dying that way.

Nicole closed her eyes when Holliday lifted his sword. She was waiting for it to chop her head in two or pierce her chest open. That would be quite elegant. She would die by the sword of his mentor. Somehow, the idea filled her with pride. She believed it was a good way to die. Not by the hand of any revenant or by the vigor of fire. But by the hand of John Henry Holliday, the man whom she had considered a second father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is near! So much angst.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter let me know in the comments or by letting kudos.


End file.
